Voz
by Misila
Summary: Dicen que nuestra mente nos habla con dos voces. Una nos pide que hagamos lo correcto. La otra nos sugiere que vayamos por el camino fácil. Desde que tiene memoria, James sólo ha oído una voz en su interior. Y cada vez le resulta más complicado identificar su voluntad en medio de la compleja telaraña que ha tejido la Voz en su mente.
1. PRIMERA PARTE-Prefacio

¡Hola!

Pues... a ver. Esto es una cosa muy rara. Empezó como una coña por skype y sin comerlo ni beberlo adoptó forma. Y yo, que no puedo estarme quieta teniendo una idea y un teclado delante, pese a las veinte mil y una cosas que tengo que escribir, decidí meterme en un berenjenal más. Sí, sé que soy idiota. Pero voy tirando a base de cabezonería, así que... allá voy.

* * *

**_Voz_**

o—o

**PRIMERA PARTE**

o—o

_**Prefacio**_

No entiendes por qué se ha callado justo ahora. Lleva todo el día susurrando, siseando cosas en las que prefieres no pensar. Pero no sólo hoy. Está ahí desde siempre.

Nunca se lo has dicho a nadie. Supones que es normal. Para ti, escuchar lo que hay en tu interior, aunque sean razonamientos que se te antojan ajenos, es tan natural como jugar con tus primos y tus hermanos. Además, antes no hablaba tanto.

Pero últimamente no se calla. Está enfadado. Cuando tú sonríes al ver a tu madre, él gruñe y la insulta. Cuando haces una broma a la tía Hermione, te dice que una abominación como ella merece morir por el mero hecho de ser capaz de hacer magia. Cuando intentas dormir, él intenta convencerte de que su punto de vista es más correcto que el tuyo.

Ahora, sin embargo, está en silencio, expectante. Tanto como tú, que no sabes qué harás si por un casual el Sombrero decide que tu lugar está en Slytherin. Recuerdas la charla que te dio papá antes de ir al colegio, en la que te habló de Lord Voldemort y comprendiste del todo por qué Teddy es huérfano, por qué al tío George le falta una oreja y por qué el tío Bill tiene el rostro desfigurado por esas horribles cicatrices. Y, a pesar de lo que opinó la Voz de las palabras de tu padre, tú sí quieres estar en Gryffindor. Has oído decir a tus tíos que la gran mayoría de magos tenebrosos estuvieron en Slytherin y no quieres acercarte a esa casa. No quieres tentar a la suerte, no quieres ser malo.

Apenas escuchas la charla del Sombrero. Eres consciente de que dice algo sobre tu familia y sobre cómo eres, pero apenas te das cuenta. Lo notas a _él_ enfureciéndose en tu interior, haciendo que tu pecho arda con una ira ajena a ti. Y tienes miedo, y te aferras con fuerza al taburete en el que estás sentado, temeroso incluso de pensar por si la Voz dirige su furia hacia ti.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

El grito del Sombrero Seleccionador retumbando en tus tímpanos, junto a la rabia que se sigue acumulando en ti y no es tuya, consigue que te marees. Alguien te quita la harapienta prenda de la cabeza y ves a los miembros de la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudiendo y vitoreándote. Distingues a Victoire y Molly, que te sonríen de oreja a oreja y te hacen señas para que te acerques a ellas.

Te pones en pie y te diriges hacia allí. Pero, justo entonces, la Voz ruge en tu interior. El fuego que se acumulaba en tu pecho se expande por cada célula de tu cuerpo, y la ira de la Voz retumba en tu cabeza, en un _fortissimo_ que hace que todo se quede en blanco.

Gritas mientras caes al suelo, tapándote los oídos. Escuchas a alguien llamándote, pero _sus_ gritos son tan fuertes que no puedes prestar atención a nada más. Cierras los ojos y el mundo pasa del blanco al negro.

Luego, desaparecen los colores y los gritos. Abrazas la inconsciencia con la esperanza de quedarte completamente solo, donde la Voz no puede alcanzarte.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aquí James tiene once años. No obstante, el fic propiamente dicho -esto es sólo un prólogo- está situado en su quinto año.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	2. El favor

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Guest**, **damcastillo**, **Crislu**, **Orgullo Verde y Plata** y **Sam Tarly** por sus reviews.

* * *

**I**

_**El favor**_

o—o

James intenta no abstraerse demasiado durante el trayecto hasta Hogwarts.

No tiene mucho éxito. Cuando la Voz –fría, cruel, con una risa a su costa implícita– requiere su atención, le resulta complicado estar pendiente de lo que ocurre en el exterior. Y tratar de ignorar a alguien que vive en su propia mente es muy complicado y hace que le duela la cabeza y sienta unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

**Quiero que hagas una cosa**.

James aprieta las mandíbulas e intenta concentrarse en la llanura que en esos momentos atraviesa el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sabe que no le va a servir. Igual que no le sirvió el día de su Selección, cuando se desmayó delante de todo el colegio. Igual que nunca le ha servido, y nunca le servirá.

_Yo no quiero_, le replica.

**Lo harás**, replica él. Suena a un siseo ronco. James piensa que, si las serpientes ronronearan, el sonido sería parecido. **No te gusta oírme**.

_Claro que no me gusta_, piensa James. Las montañas del fondo del paisaje se desdibujan un poco. _Nunca me dejas en paz, tanto si acepto hacer lo que me dices como si no._

Se produce un silencio en su mente. James escucha la conversación que mantienen su primo y Noah Longbottom a sólo unos metros de él, que antes parecía estar sonando desde unos kilómetros más allá. Parpadea, disfrutando por unos instantes de la falsa sensación de control sobre su mente.

**James Potter, dejemos esta conversación sin sentido**, sugiere la Voz. **Los dos sabemos que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que cedas. Además, este verano has colaborado tanto… Sería una pena que ahora te empeñases en convertir ese esfuerzo en inútil**.

James intenta no recordar el verano que toca a su fin. Intenta no pensar en que se coló a escondidas en el despacho de su padre –y esta vez no era un niño curioso de once años que encontró un mapa mágico; tenía quince primaveras y llevaba en su interior a alguien con intenciones menos inocentes–, que rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de documentos que sabe que tiene prohibido incluso mirar de lejos, que encontró uno en concreto y que cuando lo leyó para la Voz tuvo una noche de silencio seguida de muchos días de culpabilidad.

Y que la Voz le prometió que lo dejaría en paz al fin, y no lo hizo.

_¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Llevas años con eso. Nunca dejas de hablar._

Escucha una risa en su mente. Se estremece, y trata de fingir que no ocurre nada cuando Louis le dirige una mirada inquisitiva.

**Porque puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno y lo sabes**.

James no sabe si odia más a la Voz o a sí mismo.

_¿Qué quieres que haga?_

o—o

James sabe lo que ponía en los documentos de su padre. Simplemente prefiere fingir que no lo recuerda. Así, puede convencerse de que es alguien menos detestable y más normal.

Pero no puede deshacer lo que hizo. No puede no colarse en el despacho de su padre y no coger sus cosas, y no puede hacer que la Voz olvide lo que leyó. De hecho, sabe que se ha obsesionado con esa información; de ahí el interés para que James haga lo que él quiere.

James se dice que ésta será la última vez que obedece a la Voz. Que pase lo que pase se guardará su sufrimiento y los gritos que retumban en su interior cuando reúne la voluntad suficiente para negarse a obedecer a la Voz para sí mismo. Que, si rompe reglas, será porque él quiera y no porque otro se lo imponga. Y que no averiguará más de lo que ya ha ayudado a la Voz a saber.

Les dice a Louis y a Noah que va a ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey antes de bajar al banquete de bienvenida, que se encuentra un poco mareado. No miente del todo; el mero hecho de que la Voz emita sonidos parecidos a siseos en su cabeza le revuelve el estómago. Sin embargo, su destino no es la enfermería, ni por asomo.

Es la biblioteca. Concretamente, la Sección Prohibida.

James no quiere entrar ahí a escondidas. Pese a que no le molesta escaparse por la noche ni hacer travesuras varias –de hecho, siempre le ha gustado; cuando está recorriendo el castillo a oscuras con su primo o planeando alguna broma, se siente más _él_ que nunca, porque en esos momentos la Voz casi nunca habla–, la biblioteca representa una especie de santuario que le da miedo violentar. Es una especie de acuerdo tácito: bromas, sí; en la biblioteca, no.

Y ahora la Voz pretende hacer que incumpla esa promesa no pronunciada.

Cuando James descubre a la anciana señora Pince colocando unos libros en sus estanterías, tarareando una canción y desafinando bastante –eso, o la melodía es sencillamente horrorosa–, la Voz le susurra lo que debe hacer. Intentando no pensar en ello demasiado, James saca su varita.

—¡_Desmaius_!

La bibliotecaria cae de espaldas al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ignorando la impaciencia de la Voz, James se acerca a ella y suspira, aliviado, al ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente.

**Ya has hecho de buen samaritano; ahora date prisa**, gruñe la Voz. Imprime a su tono el desdén necesario para que James note una punzada de dolor en la sien.

El joven se dirige hacia la Sección Prohibida, donde se guardan los libros más antiguos, más escasos y más peligrosos. Pese a que la Voz le susurra lo que debe hacer, no es como si James no supiera adónde dirigirse. Los documentos de su padre no dejan lugar a dudas. El joven se encamina hacia un rincón y abre un pequeño cajón.

Si la Voz tuviera cuerpo, en este momento probablemente estaría dando saltos de alegría. Como no lo tiene, a James se le revuelve aún más el estómago mientras mete la mano en el cajón y saca lo que hay dentro.

Es un pequeño cuaderno negro y gastado. Lo que más llama la atención de él es que está empapado de tinta y tiene un enorme agujero atravesándolo por el centro. James, que no tiene la menor idea de cómo eso puede haber acabado así, le da vueltas entre las manos.

A la tercera descubre que hay unas letras grabadas en la portada, apenas visibles por la tinta negra que las cubre. El joven rasca la tinta para tratar de ver lo que hay debajo. Tras unos segundos, consigue despejar lo suficiente para descifrar lo que pone:

—Tom Sorvolo Ryddle—lee en voz alta. El nombre le suena de algo, aunque no sabría decir de qué.

James no sabe qué es ese objeto. No sabe qué fue y qué ha causado. En los documentos de su padre no ponía nada de eso. Pero lo que menos comprende es para qué puede la Voz querer un cuaderno roto, sucio y viejo.

**Niño tonto**, se burla él en ese preciso momento. James apenas se avergüenza; ya se ha acostumbrado a que la Voz sepa en todo momento lo que piensa. Él, en cambio, sólo sabe de ese ente lo que él quiere contarle.

**»Soy Lord Voldemort. Y eso que tienes en las manos es mi diario**.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: A James "le sonaba" el nombre original de Voldemort porque cuando su padre le habló de él, mencionó de pasada dicho nombre. Que, por cierto, ya sé que en la versión original es _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Lo que pasa es que, como en la traducción al español lo cambiaron y tal y pascual, pues yo leí "Sorvolo" a mis tiernos siete años y me resulta imposible pensar en el señor Gaunt como "Marvolo". Además, "Marvolo" suena a marca de tabaco.

En fin. ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	3. La palabra de un muerto

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Crislu** por su review.

* * *

**II**

_**La palabra de un muerto**_

o—o

Cuando Louis vuelve del Gran Comedor, está algo preocupado.

James no ha aparecido en todo el banquete. Lo cual resulta bastante extraño, por no decir que por sí solo conforma un motivo para preocuparse por su primo. James adora comer, y de hecho en el tren se ha quejado varias veces de que tenía hambre.

Últimamente James está raro. Louis no sabría decir qué hay de inusual en su primo, pero está convencido de que algo no va bien con él. Este verano apenas han salido seis veces; y en cada ocasión en que Louis lo ha visto, el joven estaba más delgado que en la anterior. Por no hablar de que muchas veces se queda quieto, callado y con la mirada perdida, y le cuesta concentrarse en lo que quiera que le estén diciendo. Y luego está el brillo atormentado de sus ojos.

Cuando entra con sus compañeros en el dormitorio, sin embargo, descubre a James en su cama de siempre. Ni ha corrido las cortinas ni se ha molestado en desvestirse; simplemente yace en ella, boca abajo, tan inmóvil que apenas se nota que respira.

Se pregunta si debería intentar hablar con él. Luego sacude la cabeza; James ya es mayorcito. Además, son los mejores amigos. Si tiene que decirle algo, se lo dirá. Sin más.

Louis se desviste y se mete en su cama. Tras observar unos minutos más la silueta inmóvil de su primo, cierra los ojos. Se queda dormido casi enseguida.

o—o

James no duerme. Sólo lo aparenta.

Está intentando comprender qué diablos le ocurre. La Voz que desde siempre ha habitado en él, chantajeándolo, haciéndole daño y, en ocasiones contadas, simplemente haciendo algún apunte, no es ni más ni menos que Lord Voldemort. La persona a la que ha crecido temiendo y odiando aun sin conocer, el responsable de que no tenga abuelos paternos y un tío de menos. Viviendo en su mente.

_Pero papá lo mató_, piensa James, confundido. _Por eso es famoso. Lo mató y la gente lo admira por ello. Está muerto. No puede estar en…_

**¿Crees que un mago de mi calibre se dejaría asesinar por un niñato?**, sisea él en su mente. James se muerde el labio. Lo odia. Por Merlín, por Circe y por Morgana, cómo lo odia. Nunca le ha gustado la Voz, pero descubrir la identidad de su portador hace que un torrente de sentimientos arrase el interior del joven. **Claro que no. Aunque en realidad también deberías agradecerle a tu madre que estemos juntos…**

_¿Qué quieres?_, pregunta James. _¿Para qué es ese cuaderno?_

Con el paso de los años ha aprendido a saber cuándo la Voz –Tom– sonríe. Es como si estirara los pulmones de James hasta formar la curva de los labios cuando están alegres. Hace que a James le cueste respirar.

**Para explicarte por qué necesito que hagas lo que quiero. Porque lo harás. Dudo que pueda recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo, pero el tuyo es joven y fuerte. Eres tan bueno como tu madre para ello.**

James parpadea para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

_Mi madre_, repite. _¿Por qué hablas tanto de ella? Es como si la conocieras._

**La conozco**, admite la Voz.** La conozco mejor de lo que cualquiera la conocerá jamás. Conozco sus anhelos, sus deseos más íntimos, sus caprichos más inconfesables. Conozco hasta dónde llegaría por amor y lo que sería capaz de hacer por odio. **_**Amor**_. En sus hipotéticos labios, la palabra suena como un insulto. **Qué desperdicio, y sin embargo todos pecáis de lo mismo.**

—No lo harás—susurra James, y su voz queda resuena en el silencioso dormitorio. _No conseguirás nada. No te obedeceré_.

**Lo harás**, replica Tom. **Porque, a fin de cuentas, no existe nadie que conozca tus puntos débiles mejor que yo. He vivido muchos años y he engañado a muchos; tú no serás la excepción. **

**»Eres una marioneta a la que aún no he encontrado los hilos.**

o—o

James no duerme bien. Tiene sueños que, está seguro, no le pertenecen a él, sino a la Voz. No es la primera vez que ve cosas que otro presenció, pero ahora que sabe de quién son esos recuerdos siente ganas de vomitar.

Al amanecer se dirige a la ducha el primero. Se apoya en la pared de azulejos mientras el agua empapa su piel, pero la casa destrozada, la joven pelirroja que suplica para salvar la vida del bebé que hay en la cuna unos segundos antes de ser alcanzada por un rayo de luz verde y el intenso destello de ese color no se vuelven ni por asomo menos vívidos. James tiene la impresión de que, aunque se ahogara, seguiría recordándolo.

Cuando sale de la ducha, empapado, temblando y con el corazón encogido de terror, se acerca al espejo empañado, frota la superficie y observa su reflejo.

No tiene buen aspecto; James sabe que últimamente tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza –demasiado literalmente para su propio bien–, pero no se había dado cuenta de que se ha descuidado tanto. El cabello castaño le llega casi hasta los hombros, y los incipientes pelos en la barbilla y sobre el labio superior no resultan nada favorecedores. James se entretiene cortándose mechones hasta que ofrece un aspecto más presentable y se afeita, sintiéndose algo mejor consigo mismo.

Al menos, hasta que la Voz decide regresar.

**Mucho mejor**, comenta. **Retomemos nuestra conversación. Oh, mejor, te haré un resumen: Biblioteca, **_**Los secretos de las artes más oscuras**_.

_Ayer estuve en la Sección Prohibida_, replica James, olvidando momentáneamente su firme propósito de negarse categóricamente a lo que quiera la Voz que haga. _¿Por qué no me lo pediste entonces?_

**Porque, en realidad, dudo que el libro esté ahí. Simplemente sé que hay un archivo en el que se lleva la cuenta de los libros que entran y salen de la biblioteca.**

_No lo haré. A mí no me interesa ese libro; yo sólo quiero sacar el curso y jugar al quidditch y pasar el rato con mis amigos. Chilla todo lo que quieras._

James se viste y se dispone a salir de la habitación e ignorar la Voz durante lo que queda de día. Sin embargo, él –Tom– no se lo pone fácil. Pese a que no puede controlar los actos del joven –al menos, no directamente–, hay ciertas cosas que puede hacer para causar malestar a James. Por ejemplo, cuando gruñe. Es como si arañara su interior. Y duele.

James sale de la torre de Gryffindor sin esperar a Louis; sabe que si se detiene la Voz lo tendrá más fácil. Escucha un siseo enfadado en su interior y nota un doloroso pinchazo en la cabeza.

Y luego se lleva por delante a alguien.

James rebota con dicha persona y trastabilla unos pasos hacia atrás antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Intentando ignorar la risa burlona de la Voz, el joven alza la mirada y se encuentra con un par de irritados ojos grises.

Está a punto de disculparse por haber arrollado a su compañero cuando se fija en el escudo de su túnica. Y James no tiene demasiados prejuicios contra los Slytherins –principalmente porque su propio hermano está en esa casa–, pero Tom está consiguiendo que su mente sea un caos y al joven se le ocurre que, ya que la Voz va a hacer de su interior un infierno, no está de más que él sea desagradable con alguien.

—¿Qué haces en medio?

Su interlocutor enarca una ceja.

—Oh, ¿acaso quería el señor una reverencia? Lo siento, ando mal de la espalda.

Ahora mismo, James no recuerda el nombre de ese chaval. Sólo sabe que está en el mismo curso que él y casi siempre está callado en clase. Por eso se le hace extraño que sea así de borde.

—Con que te pierdas de mi vista me basta—le espeta, malhumorado, y sigue su camino.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Minipunto para quien acierte con quién se ha chocado James. Aunque tampoco es que sea muy difícil... En fin.

Sé que os morís de ganas por dejar un review. Así que no seáis tímidos y usadlos para tirarme huevos, tomates o lo que os apetezca. Haré una ensalada y os daré a probar.


	4. Tarde o temprano

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Sam Tarly**, **Wissh**, **Aoko45**, **laura malfoy tonks** y **Emily** por sus reviews. Oh, y tendréis que compartir el minipunto, **Wissh** y **Emily**.

* * *

**III**

_**Tarde o temprano**_

o—o

Durante los siguientes días, a James le resulta realmente complicado imponer su voluntad a los berrinches de la Voz, que hacen que se maree, y en ocasiones lo aíslan tanto del mundo que su primo Louis tiene que zarandearlo para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

En una de esas ocasiones, James tiene que separarse de sus amigos para correr al baño. Después de vomitar el desayuno, el joven se apoya en la puerta del pequeño cubículo, intentando respirar hondo e ignorar el punzante dolor en la cabeza, que parece estar a punto de explotar. Es como si la voz de Tom golpeara su cráneo por dentro.

_No lo haré_, repite por enésima vez, tratando de aparentar más seguridad de la que siente.

**Entonces me temo que lo pasarás mal**.

Desde que cogió el diario –que está escondido en el doble fondo de su baúl–, James se ha dado cuenta de que la Voz suena más segura, más fuerte en su mente. Por no hablar de que le da la impresión de que a Tom le resulta más fácil hacerle daño por dentro.

Y James no tiene ni idea del motivo, pero se encuentra en un dilema. Por un lado, tiene la impresión de que el libro por el que tanto interés tiene la Voz solucionaría muchas de sus preguntas. Pero, por otra parte, si él sabe, Tom también. Y no quiere darle eso.

Pero lo cierto es que la duda lo corroe, y no comprende muchas cosas; en realidad, no entiende absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué, si Voldemort está muerto, su voz vive en él? ¿Por qué precisamente en él? ¿Qué tiene que ver el diario en todo eso? Y, lo más importante, ¿podría la Voz apoderarse de su voluntad?

**Tarde o temprano aceptarás. Y sabes que cuanto antes lo hagas, antes dejarás de sentirte mal**, lo arrulla Tom.

James cierra los ojos.

_Mataste a mis abuelos. Mi tío Fred murió por tu culpa. No voy a ayudarte_.

**Tanto si lo haces por mí como si lo haces por mera curiosidad, lo harás**, replica la Voz. **Te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, James Potter. Por mucho que crezcas, nunca dejarás de ser un niño curioso. Y es bien sabido que la curiosidad mató al gato.**

James niega con la cabeza. Se pone en pie y sale del baño, aún tembloroso por haber vomitado.

Entra en Transformaciones tarde y tras la bronca de McGonagall se deja caer junto a Louis, que lo mira con curiosidad.

—Tenía que ir al baño—aclara James.

Algo en los ojos azules de su primo deja claro que Louis sabe que no le está contando toda la verdad. Pero ¿qué puede hacer James? Que él sepa, nadie más escucha voces en su cabeza.

—Pues Helen Lovejoy me ha preguntado por ti—interviene Noah.

James mira a su amiga. Con su pelo rubio oscuro y sus ojos grises, la pequeña de los Longbottom es de las chicas más guapas de su curso. No obstante, ella está demasiado centrada en sus estudios para preocuparse por asuntos sentimentales. Cuando algún chico se pone muy pesado, ella finge estar saliendo con James; y lo mismo ocurre cuando el joven se siente agobiado por alguna fémina.

**¿Pretendes enamorarte?**, inquiere Tom con desprecio.

_Cállate_.

**El amor es debilidad**.

James intenta no hacerle caso. De todas formas, el enamoramiento es un concepto más allá de su persona en general. James sale con chicas. James besa a chicas. James manda a freír espárragos a chicas. James no se enamora de chicas. No cree que amar sea algo malo, simplemente no ha llegado aún la chica adecuada.

**Ni llegará**.

o—o

James cede a la presión de la Voz dos días más tarde, después de no conseguir retener absolutamente nada de comida en el estómago y morderse la lengua para no gritar del dolor con tanta fuerza que su boca acababa sabiendo a sangre.

Por la noche se dirige a la biblioteca arrastrando los pies. Le sigue doliendo la cabeza, pero Tom parece dispuesto a dejarlo descansar por un rato. Una parte de James se jura que es la última vez que la Voz puede con su voluntad. Otra, probablemente con más razón, susurra que volverá ceder en cuanto Tom lo desee. Pero una tercera, que hace sentir tremendamente egoísta a James, le dice que, si la Voz puede recuperar su cuerpo, como le comentó hace unos días, él podría tener al fin su mente sólo para él. Única y exclusivamente.

No hay nadie estudiando. Apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el curso, y todavía no hay exámenes, por lo que la gente está muy relajada. Incluso los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo, a pesar de los impresionantes sermones de los profesores.

Se dirige hacia el lugar donde Pince controla todos los libros que entran y salen. James esperaba un libro gordo, pero lo que encuentra es más: una estantería que llega hasta el techo repleta de libros de cubiertas negras, todos del mismo estilo sobrio. En el lomo de cada uno hay grabados dos años con letras doradas; el curso. James alcanza a ver a duras penas el registro del año escolar 1494-1495; el resto están demasiado altos como para que el joven pueda distinguir las cifras.

—Genial—murmura.

**Comienza por mil novecientos cincuenta y cinco**, ordena Tom.

Por un momento, James está convencido de que ha oído mal.

_Son más de setenta años_.

La Voz no dice nada, pero un sordo resentimiento provoca un vacío en el pecho de James, que comprende que Tom quiere encontrar ese libro cuanto antes. Y si no, él pagará las consecuencias.

o—o

Cuando Albus ve acercarse a su hermano, no puede evitar fijarse en que cada día arrastra los pies un poco más y parece encogerse a cada paso que da. Es cierto que desde siempre ha habido días en los que James está huraño y taciturno, pero últimamente la excepción se ha convertido en costumbre. Y, desde este verano, su hermano mayor está extrañamente encerrado en sí mismo.

—Hola, James—lo saluda Rose sin levantar la vista de sus deberes. Scorpius, que nunca ha tragado al hermano de Al, masculla algo de un libro que necesita y se levanta al tiempo que James se sienta en la silla contigua a la de él, desapareciendo rápidamente tras las estanterías.

—Hola—responde él. Apoya los codos en la mesa y entierra el rostro entre las manos. Por unos instantes Albus cree que está llorando—. Necesito que me echéis una mano.

—Cuenta—Al se apoya en las patas traseras de la silla y mira a James.

—Seguro que conocéis, sobre todo Rose—la pelirroja mira por fin a su primo—, un hechizo para encontrar palabras.

—¿Cómo que palabras?—inquiere Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

James suspira. Tras unos segundos, con un extraño desagrado impregnando su voz, explica:

—Supón que llegas a una biblioteca desordenada y quieres encontrar un libro en concreto. Tras siglos de civilización, seguro que alguien ha inventado un hechizo para atraerlo.

—Para eso podrías usar el hechizo convocador—replica Albus—. Claro que no sería, ni por asomo, fácil, ya que no tendrías ni idea de dónde estaría exactamente el libro…

—El otro día Lorcan Scamander me habló de algo que podría servir—interviene Rose. Albus suelta un resoplido—. Oh, vamos. Puede que esté un poco mal de la azotea, pero admite que es listísimo.

—¿Qué hechizo es?

Rose suspira y procede a explicárselo a su primo. Albus también escucha con interés. Al parecer, sirve para localizar determinadas palabras en un libro, aunque resulta mentalmente agotador. A James le basta, y el joven le da un beso en la mejilla a su prima antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Por algún motivo, ver a James tan contento hace que Albus sienta un extraño desasosiego.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Taráaan, tatata, tatata, tatatáaan, tarán, tarán, taráan. Dejadme, es muy tarde y tengo sueño xD Pero estoy bastante inspirada, así que aquí está otro capítulo.

En fin, ¿qué tal? Venga, sé que queréis tirarme huevos podridos, no seáis tímidos y usad un review de catapulta, que lo estáis deseando...


	5. Búsqueda

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Sam Tarly** y **Venetrix** por sus reviews.

* * *

**IV**

_**Búsqueda**_

o—o

Esa misma noche, James se cuela en la biblioteca de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, él y la Voz no son los únicos visitantes. James descubre al Slytherin con el que se chocó hace unos días sentado en un rincón. La Voz sugiere a James que lo aturda, pero el muchacho se niega. Después de todo, el chico está cayéndose del sueño y ni siquiera lo oye al pasar.

James se acerca sigilosamente al registro. Como no quiere trabajar más de lo necesario, decide empezar por el libro más reciente, así que coge el registro del curso actual y se sienta con él en la mesa más cercana, sacando su varita. Da unos toquecitos a la tapa y piensa en el título del libro con el que tan obsesionado está Tom.

No ocurre nada. James comprende que, en las pocas semanas que llevan de curso, el libro no ha entrado ni salido de la biblioteca. No le sorprende. Una parte de él, que sabe que Tom conoce pero espera que no comente, se frustra un poco; si la Voz recupera su cuerpo él recuperará la totalidad de su mente, y podrá saber por primera vez en su vida lo que es ser el único en invadir su interior.

Luego se estremece y se pregunta qué pensaría su padre. Pero James no es tonto, y se le ha ocurrido una idea, en la que no obstante trata de pensar lo menos posible. Sabe que Lord Voldemort fue un mago muy poderoso. Pero quiere pensar que cuando recupere su cuerpo estará débil, y James tendrá una oportunidad de derrotarlo. O, al menos, de pedir ayuda a magos más capaces que él.

Retrocede tres décadas, pero en ningún registro aparece el dichoso título. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, James apoya la cabeza en las manos y, desganado, agita la varita para dejar el libro en la estantería y coger el de mil novecientos noventa y siete.

**A este paso te saldrán telarañas**, comenta la Voz. James reprime un gemido. Le duele la cabeza por el cansancio, y lo que menos necesita ahora son los reproches desdeñosos provenientes de su interior.

_Cállate_.

**No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Has de saber que eres mortal y la vida se te escapa entre los dedos.**

James no le hace caso. Cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y apoya la cabeza sobre ellos. Sólo quiere dormir un rato. Luego seguirá.

Pero Tom no tiene intención de dejarlo dormir. Continúa atosigándolo, agobiándolo e impidiéndole rendirse al sueño. James se pasa las manos por el pelo y parpadea para contener las lágrimas de pura angustia. Detesta no poder dormir.

—Por favor, para—susurra, demasiado ofuscado para darse cuenta de que está hablando en voz alta. La cabeza le va a explotar; a diferencia de la Voz, él sí necesita descansar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Tom se calla. James gira la cabeza y descubre al joven que estaba durmiendo unas estanterías más allá. Tiene el pelo, negro como el carbón, despeinado, y cara de sueño; es obvio que se ha despertado hace poco de la siesta que se estaba echando cuando James ha entrado en la biblioteca. Pese a que el lugar ya apenas está iluminado por unas cuantas velas, el muchacho aparta la mirada y se frota los ojos vidriosos, cansado.

—Nada—miente—. Además, ¿qué más te da?

—Si quieres saber qué ha sido de algún libro, deberías preguntarle a Pince—comenta el Slytherin, entornando sus ojos grises. Curioso; James puede apreciar el color incluso a pesar de la débil luz que hay en el lugar y su propio agotamiento—. Creo que no ve con buenos ojos que se toquen sus cosas sin su permiso.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones—gruñe.

El joven arquea una ceja.

—Claro. Me olvidaba de que estábamos ante Todopoderoso Potter. ¿Has aprendido ya a ir por ahí sin atropellar a la gente, o te cuesta que la idea cale?

**Maldícelo**, sugiere en ese momento la Voz.

James reprime una exclamación de sorpresa. No es la primera vez que Tom hace ese tipo de propuestas, pero pocas veces es tan radical.

_No_.

Escucha una risa fría, pero la Voz no dice nada más. James sale a la superficie y se enfrenta a la mirada cargada de burla del joven. Y entonces cae en la cuenta de su nombre, que lleva revoloteando por su saturada mente días, sin dignarse a posarse en un lugar para que el muchacho pudiera leerlo. Algo Anderson.

Bueno, menos es nada.

—Lárgate. No te interesa.

Él compone una sonrisa desagradable.

—Quizá, pero dudo que a Pince le haga gracia enterarse.

—Así que vas a chivarte.

—Puede—Anderson se encoge de hombros—. Y puede que si buscas algún libro interesante y me interesa sepa estar calladito.

James maldice para sus adentros cuando reconoce el tono ligeramente pedante de Al. Todos los Slytherins hablan igual. Como si supieran cómo funciona el mundo y el resto de la Humanidad no tuviese la menor idea de sus inconmensurables conocimientos. La Voz le sugiere una maldición que James no usaría en absolutamente nadie más que el propio Tom.

—Bueno, pues cuéntaselo—a James no se le ocurre ningún pretexto inocente para justificar que ande buscando un libro sobre magia oscura. Prefiere un castigo por estar curioseando lo que no debe a que lo tomen por un mago con intenciones moralmente dudosas.

_Aunque tendrían razón_, piensa luego con amargura. Después de todo, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos habita en su mente.

Su interlocutor sacude la cabeza, incrédulo; luego desaparece entre las estanterías.

**No dirá nada**, murmura Tom. James no sabe si pretendía sonar tranquilizador o algo así, pero desde luego su tono le provoca un escalofrío. **Sigue**.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar replicarle a la Voz a gritos y parecer un loco, James prueba el hechizo en el siguiente libro.

No encuentra nada, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Sin embargo, una sonrisa tonta ilumina el rostro del joven de repente.

_Elijah_, informa a Tom, más contento de haberse acordado de lo que estaría en circunstancias normales. Quizá porque la Voz parece irritarse cada vez que se distrae. _Se llama Elijah Anderson_.


	6. La catedral

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Wissh** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

* * *

**V**

_**La catedral**_

o—o

James agradece profundamente que sea sábado.

Anoche llegó a la torre de Gryffindor a las cinco de la mañana, sin haber encontrado absolutamente nada útil tras horas de trabajo. Lo único que descubrió fue que, en mil novecientos cincuenta y seis, Albus –no su hermano, sino Albus _Dumbledore_, que fue director del colegio– sacó ese libro, junto a otros que, por los títulos, James sospecha que tratan de algo más siniestro que unicornios galopando por un bosque. Y no los devolvió.

**Lo suponía**, dijo la Voz.

James se planteó por un momento el suicidio sólo para que Tom dejase de reírse de él. Luego se dijo que, mientras no esté seguro de que sea la única forma de librarse de la Voz, no lo hará.

Ahora, intenta no despertarse, sin éxito. Está agotado, y no sólo por no haber dormido. La Voz pensó que sería divertido hablarle sin parar para intentar evitar que Morfeo se lo llevase, y cuando James logró caer rendido al sueño se entretuvo mostrándole imágenes de quien ahora, mientras se despereza, Tom le cuenta que es el hombre que se llevó los libros de la biblioteca.

A James le sorprende descubrir que Louis también está en la cama. Aunque su primo, a está despierto. Le dirige una mirada en la que se mezclan la curiosidad y la preocupación, y James comprende que cada vez tiene más ojeras. Se propone hacer algo al respecto.

**Antes necesitamos información**.

La Voz no da los buenos días. Simplemente hace apuntes en los pensamientos de James cuando el joven menos se lo espera. Sin ninguna educación, sin pedirlo por favor. Es consciente de que al muchacho no le queda más remedio que obedecer y no necesita ser agradable.

_Tengo que desayunar_, replica James. _Si me muero de hambre, no podrás seguir utilizándome._

Ese razonamiento parece convencer a la Voz. Se calla mientras James se viste y trata de fingir que no le afecta la mirada de Louis.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?—inquiere finalmente su primo.

—Por ahí—James se encoge de hombros.

—¿Dónde? ¿Con Helen?

James se muerde el labio.

—En realidad…—**Que crea lo que quiere creer**—. Sí, algo así.

No soporta mentirle a Louis. Pero Tom tiene razón; no puede decirle nada. Para empezar porque probablemente su primo lo tome por loco.

—Oh—Louis sonríe—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien. Bueno, al final no tanto. Nos despedimos pronto…

—Pues llegaste muy tarde—replica su primo.

—Di un paseo—se excusa James. Por la forma en que Louis arquea una ceja, el joven deduce que no lo cree ni un poquito.

Pero, afortunadamente, su primo no insiste en el tema.

o—o

Tras colarse en las cocinas para desayunar –porque se ha levantado demasiado tarde para hacerlo en el Gran Comedor–, James se dirige a la Sala de los Menesteres, una parte de él preguntándose si la Voz realmente está buscando algo o sólo quiere hacerle perder el tiempo.

Cuando se planta delante de la puerta no sabe qué hacer. Busca a Tom en su mente, pero la Voz está callada. James lo maldice en silencio y se queda mirando la entrada.

**Un lugar con libros**, sugiere Tom tras unos minutos. Para sorpresa de James, una puerta se materializa ante ellos… _él_. Pero en el fondo el joven sabe que es más correcto el plural.

Entra en la sala, y en su interior encuentra una biblioteca enorme. No; es más que eso. James se queda boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que está en una especie de gigantesca catedral con el techo de cristal, llena de estanterías tan altas que da vértigo mirar los estantes superiores, todas ellas repletas de libros. James ha estado en varias iglesias, y lo asalta el pensamiento de que eso debe de ser un lugar de culto a la literatura.

Es, sencillamente, impresionante.

Al menos, hasta que recuerda que le va a tocar buscar entre esos libros hasta dar con el que busca. James se deja caer en el suelo, cansado sólo de pensarlo. Mira las estanterías que tiene más cerca; los volúmenes no parecen seguir ningún criterio de ordenación. El joven suelta un gemido de pura desesperación. Le va a llevar toda la vida encontrar el libro que necesita.

**Quejándote sólo pierdes tiempo**.

_Tengo cosas que hacer. Deberes, estar con mis amigos. Vida y esas cosas, ¿sabes?_, replica James, enfadado.

Tras recorrer una vez esa especie de catedral, James decide ser ordenado. Comienza por la cabecera y lee los títulos de los libros del estante inferior, a ras del suelo. Huelga decir que no encuentra lo que busca, de modo que sigue por el inmediatamente superior.

El joven suspira cuando mira el reloj y descubre que lleva dos horas ahí metido. Sin embargo, cuando pasea la vista por los libros que están a la altura de sus ojos –los más altos decide dejarlos para otro día en el que se traiga su escoba–, Tom le dice que se detenga.

**Ése**, exige, y James sabe que se refiere al grueso volumen que está rozando con la yema de los dedos. Lo saca de la estantería y observa la portada.

El libro es negro, sin ningún tipo de adorno. En la portada, escrito con letras plateadas, reza _Aeternitas animae_. James no sabe lo que significa; no le atraen mucho las lenguas muertas. No obstante, algo le dice que la Voz sí conoce ese libro.

Con curiosidad, James se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una estantería, y abre el libro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Taráaan. Tranquis, en el próximo capi se verá un poco del libro, que aunque no sea el que buscaban originalmente va a ser interesante...

En fin, ¿cómo os vendría dejar un review?


	7. El libro que buscaba

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Venetrix** por sus reviews.

* * *

**VI**

_**El libro que buscaba**_

o—o

_No hay nada tan familiar y al tiempo desconocido como el alma. Es lo que hace a las personas y otras criaturas inteligentes tener esa capacidad de ser conscientes del propio conocimiento, de sufrir por causas ajenas a las físicas, de discernir el bien del mal._

_El alma es algo tan intrínseco que muchas veces lo obviamos. Y pocos estudios hay acerca de esta materia._

_Se sabe que no hay alma más pura que la de un recién nacido, que aún no ha cometido ninguna maldad porque ni siquiera conoce ese concepto. Se sabe que matar desgarra el alma. Se sabe que se puede dividir el alma a voluntad y esconder un fragmento en un objeto._

_Pero no se sabe, por ejemplo, qué le ocurre al pedazo de alma cuyos compañeros –conocidos como horrocruxes– perecen. Tampoco se sabe adónde van, exactamente. Pues la naturaleza misma del alma es tan ajena a nuestra corporeidad que está fuera de la comprensión humana._

James deja de leer. No puede negar que el asunto le interesa; los pocos párrafos que ha leído del prefacio del libro han hecho que pequeñas ideas sueltas sobre lo que le ocurre se formen en su mente, sin engarzarse unas con otras. Pedazos de alma, dividir el alma…

**Pensé que no quedaban ejemplares… Pero ésa no es la parte que me interesa**, bufa Tom.

James suelta un gruñido. No es que le importe en exceso lo que opine la Voz. Ahora que ha encontrado lo que parece contener un millar de respuestas, no tiene tanta prisa. Cierra el libro y con un hechizo lo empequeñece hasta que adopta el tamaño de su mano. Guardándolo en el bolsillo, sale de la Sala de los Menesteres.

_Esta noche seguiré leyendo_, le asegura. "Aunque no por ti", le gustaría añadir. De todas formas, supone que la Voz lo ha percibido.

o—o

Tras un almuerzo de dimensiones titánicas, una tarde de entrenamiento de quidditch y un paseo por la orilla del lago con Louis y Noah, todo ello sin escuchar a la Voz ni una sola vez, James se siente increíblemente mejor.

—Ahora tenemos que hacer deberes—apunta su amiga cuando echan a andar de vuelta al castillo.

Louis la mira como si temiera por su salud mental.

—Noah, es sábado.

—Y mañana domingo. No pretenderás dejarlo todo para última hora, ¿verdad?

Louis masculla algo sobre el poco respeto que tiene la gente por los días de descanso, pero acompaña a James al dormitorio a coger sus deberes. Los dos se encaminan a la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, llegan antes que Noah. Y, curiosamente, la gente parece estar de lo más responsable; hay bastantes estudiantes haciendo deberes. Deben de haber empezado el curso con ganas de ser buenos alumnos, piensa James. Louis recuerda que necesitan información para una redacción de Herbología, así que dejan sus mochilas en una mesa junto a la ventana para que no les quiten el sitio mientras curiosean en las estanterías.

—Éste—decide Louis, poniéndole un libro en las manos a James—. Y éste. Y éste. Éste también. En éste a lo mejor hay algo. Éste…

—Louis—lo corta James con irritación, asomando la cara por encima de la torre de libros que pesa la mitad que él—. No soy una mula de carga.

Su primo lo mira.

—Lo siento. Puedes ir a dejar ésos mientras yo cojo más.

Sin embargo, cuando James vuelve a la mesa se la encuentra ocupada. Concretamente, por un joven de pelo negro y ojos grises. James lo reconoce al instante y reprime el impulso de tirarle los libros a la cabeza en venganza por el intento de chantaje de anoche.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—inquiere.

El joven se vuelve. Sus ojos grises recorren a James de arriba abajo, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

—Deberes. Encantamientos, por si tienes curiosidad.

—Aquí estábamos mi primo y yo—apunta James—. Por cierto, ¿y nuestras cosas?

—Ahí—responde Anderson, señalando con la cabeza una de las sillas. Efectivamente, sobre ella están las mochilas de James y Louis.

—Pues hala—James deja la pila de libros sobre la mesa—. Desalojando

—Hay cuatro sillas—señala el Slytherin—. Cabemos todos.

James mira durante unos instantes la portada de _Plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades_ y se pregunta cuánto dolerá que te den con una de las esquinas en el ojo.

En ese momento, un joven rubio –más rubio incluso que Scorpius Malfoy– se acerca a ellos y se deja caer en la mesa, junto a Anderson.

—Resulta que no, no cabemos todos—replica James—. Todavía tiene que llegar una amiga.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales?—inquiere el rubio.

Elijah Anderson le dedica una mirada cómplice, y luego clava sus ojos grises en James.

—De la guardería, probablemente—responde con sarcasmo—. Deben de acostumbraros a ser el centro del mundo desde pequeños—comenta con desdén—. Bah, vámonos, Rob.

Con cierta complacencia, James observa cómo recogen sus cosas Anderson y su amigo. O al menos piensa que son amigos hasta que, cuando echan a andar para salir de la biblioteca, el rubio le planta un beso en los labios a Elijah.

Por algún motivo –y eso que no se considera alguien intolerante–, a James se le retuerce el estómago.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie?—inquiere Louis, acercándose a él con más libros en los brazos.

James sacude la cabeza y se sienta en la silla de la que Elijah Anderson acaba de levantarse.

—Nada—coge un libro al azar y finge leerlo, con las orejas echando humo. Tras mirarlo con curiosidad, su primo se deja caer a su lado y saca sus cosas, prefiriendo no preguntar.


	8. Aeternitas animae

**VII**

_**Aeternitas animae**_

o—o

Tras hacer los deberes con Louis y Noah y cenar bien, James se esconde tras el dosel de su cama y hace que el _Aeternitas animae_ recupere su tamaño original. Encendiendo su varita, el joven se dispone a continuar la lectura por donde la ha dejado esta mañana; sin embargo, la Voz tiene otros planes. James, a quien no le apetece pasar toda la noche con dolor de cabeza, le obedece y, tras consultar el índice, abre el libro por uno de los últimos capítulos, titulado _Tras la destrucción del horrocrux_:

_Es natural, llegados a este punto, que nos preguntemos qué ocurre cuando se destruye un pedazo de alma. ¿Adónde va ésta? ¿Se reúne con su hermana, que también ha sido destruida? ¿Simplemente, se desvanece? ¿O existe una posibilidad de recuperarla?_

_Volvamos a nuestro símil de partida (véase el capítulo primero) para comprender lo que me dispongo a explicar: el alma es energía. Cuando se divide, recuperarla íntegramente es completamente imposible, puesto que en toda reacción se pierde muchísima energía. Sin importar lo mucho que se arrepienta quien la ha dividido._

_Sin embargo, al igual que es imposible recuperar por completo un alma dividida, destruir por completo un pedazo de ésta (horrocrux; véase capítulo quinto) también lo es. Las sustancias utilizadas para ello –veneno de basilisco, fuego maldito, poderosos maleficios– únicamente destruyen la parte que puede ser peligrosa. Pero siempre queda un minúsculo resquicio de energía anímica que no es destruido, tan pequeño que no supone un problema por sí misma._

"_Por sí misma". Ésa es la clave. Hay documentos que atestiguan que un grupo de brillantes brujas del siglo octavo de nuestra era se hicieron con el puñal que Herpo el Loco –conocido por ser el primer mago de la Historia que logró domesticar un basilisco y crear un horrocrux– e idearon el ritual adecuado para, con ese deteriorado fragmento de su alma, devolver al brujo oscuro a la vida. El éxito de su empresa sigue siendo objeto de controversia. En cualquier caso, teóricamente es posible que, con los hechizos y las pociones adecuadas, se consiguiese devolver a un brujo a la vida a partir de un horrocrux, aunque éste hubiese sido "destruido". Por tanto, llevar la teoría a la práctica sería sólo cuestión de tiempo._

James cierra fuertemente los ojos. Está demasiado sorprendido como para continuar. Y nota a Tom en su interior removerse del entusiasmo. Tiene ganas de vomitar; pero, por una vez, no es por culpa de la Voz, sino por lo que acaba de descubrir. Por supuesto que el mago tenebroso más temible de todos los tiempos se protegería las espaldas dividiendo su alma. James no termina de entender el concepto de horrocrux, pero no le parece un asunto agradable.

_El diario tiene un pedazo de tu alma, ¿verdad?_, inquiere. Eso podría explicar por qué desde que lo tiene James se siente peor.

La Voz tarda unos instantes en responder.

**Por supuesto. Cuando terminaste el curso pasado, oíste tu padre decir que habían asignado nuevas localizaciones a los objetos H. Evidentemente, a ti no te interesó, pero llevo años prestando atención a las conversaciones que a ti te aburren, y supe enseguida qué significaba. Claro**, agrega con cierto desagrado, como si se sintiera subestimado, **que no es mi único horrocrux**.

_¿Me harás buscarlos todos?_, inquiere James, que acaba de descubrir que se pueden hacer varios horrocruxes.

**En su momento, no te importará lo que te haga hacer**, replica Tom. **Y ahora sigue con tu vida. Necesito pensar, y un crío preguntón es lo último que quiero.**

James se anima un poco al oír eso. Pese a que la idea de que Voldemort regrese no le hace ninguna gracia, sospecha que, sin todos los horrocruxes, no lo conseguirá. Y puede que si algo va mal consiga destruir esa horrible voz que vive en él desde siempre. Esa idea lo anima un poco.

Aunque sigue sin comprender por qué él, precisamente, tiene que vivir con esa maldición.

o—o

Durante los días siguientes, James no escucha a Tom. Ni tampoco tiene sueños que no le pertenecen. Sabe que sigue ahí porque lo nota cavilar, pero la Voz no le molesta. Pese a que sabe que sería más sensato preocuparse, le resulta difícil; se siente extremadamente libre.

Además, no es como si le faltaran cosas en las que pensar. Quinto es el año de los TIMOS y los profesores empiezan a hacerles trabajar realmente duro para preparar los exámenes. James, junto a Louis y Noah, pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que en la sala común; no hay tiempo ni para quejarse. También está Helen Lovejoy, de la que se cansa en tres días. Y luego están los entrenamientos de quidditch, que tienen al joven agotado.

Oh, y Elijah Anderson.

James está convencido de que no hay absolutamente nadie en el castillo que sea tan irritante como ese chico. Desde ese día en la biblioteca, han tenido bastantes roces, y en todos el muchacho ha acabado aborreciendo un poco más al Slytherin. Es un creído y un imbécil.

Sin embargo, cuando, tras una semana, James descubre al chaval con el que estaba saliendo ese idiota demasiado cerca de otro chico, se siente extrañamente bien. Luego frunce el ceño y se dice que esa sensación no tiene ninguna razón de ser salvo desear que Elijah Anderson lo esté pasando mal por la ruptura.

James sacude la cabeza y avanza unas cuantas filas de estanterías en busca del libro que necesita. Generalmente, se le dan bien las pociones; pero este año Slughorn está exigiendo más, mucho más, y su facilidad natural no basta: tiene que esforzarse.

No obstante, cuando James llega al pasillo en el que sabe que está su libro y encuentra en él a Anderson, apoyado en la estantería y consultando un grueso volumen naranja, piensa por un momento en darse la vuelta. Ahora no le apetece discutir. Sin embargo, el joven se sobrepone y se acerca a la estantería, ignorando olímpicamente al Slytherin.

James encuentra el libro en un estante al que apenas llega poniéndose de puntillas. Preguntándose por qué, ya que estaba –porque él no es bajo–, la genética no le dio un par de centímetros más, James estira el brazo, pero sólo alcanza a acariciar el lomo del volumen. Maldice en voz baja.

Escucha una risa a su lado. Antes de que pueda decirle algo mordaz, sin embargo, Elijah Anderson se acerca a la estantería, coge con algo más de gracia el libro y se lo tiende a James, sin poder ocultar el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

James le tiraría el libro a la cabeza y se quedaría más ancho que alto. Por ir quedando por encima. Sin embargo, pese a que es orgulloso, no es tan idiota como para no cogerlo. Lo observa y se muerde la lengua, pero no logra evitar que sus labios actúen por su cuenta:

—Gracias.

Anderson enarca una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido por la actitud no beligerante de James.

—De nada.

**¿Ves?, no cuesta tanto ser educado**.

A James casi se le cae el libro al escuchar la Voz, y la odia por aparecer de repente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo hay algo que extraña al joven:

_¿Has sido tú?_

Para su horror, Tom ríe. James nota un dolor sordo en el pecho y aferra el libro con más fuerza. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de que lleva varios segundos plantado frente a Anderson, sin decir nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el joven se aleja del Slytherin a grandes zancadas y temblando.

**¿Quién si no?**, replica Tom. **Al fin he encontrado tus hilos. Ahora me perteneces por completo**.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues no sé si es una ida de olla muy grande, pero cuando se me ocurrió la idea pensé en temas de degradación de energía, así como en algo que vimos cuando estudiamos la esterilización: no puedes descontaminar por completo los materiales de laboratorio. Siempre queda una pequeña cantidad de organismos. Minúscula, sí, pero ahí está.

En fin, ¿qué tal? No seáis tímidos, si pensáis que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza podéis decirlo, eh xD


	9. Hilos

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Aoko45**, **Sam Tarly** y **Canelitas** por sus_ re_vie_w_s.

* * *

**VIII**

_**Hilos**_

o—o

James intenta hablar de nuevo con Tom, pero la Voz está callada en su mente. El joven no es capaz de concentrarse en los deberes: la realidad, que ahora no sólo ha perdido la privacidad de sus pensamientos sino también su voluntad, golpea una y otra vez su mente hasta que se marea. James, que ha salido de la biblioteca y deambula por los pasillos con la ridícula esperanza de poder huir de la Voz, se detiene y se apoya en una pared, temblando.

**Probemos a hacer algo**, sugiere Tom.

—No—murmura James, olvidando que no necesita hablar para que él lo oiga—. No, no lo haré—murmura, y suena más a súplica que a declaración.

Sin embargo, nota una especie de red que nubla sus sentidos. Es como si estuviesen encerrando algo que hay en su interior. En su cabeza, James lo visualiza como una jaula, y no duda en intentar salir de ella. Pero cuando toca los barrotes metafóricos, un dolor completamente real sacude su cuerpo, hasta tal punto que las piernas dejan de sostenerlo. El joven cae de rodillas, pero apenas ve el suelo o las manos que han frenado su caída en un acto reflejo. La jaula no sólo lo encierra, sino que también lo aísla de la realidad. Obstinado, James sigue intentando abrir la puerta de la jaula, sin importarle el dolor.

Pero es inútil. Lo sabe. Y Tom también.

o—o

Una vez, cuando tenía seis años, James se quedó encerrado en un ascensor del centro comercial. Mientras sus padres pagaban, se había entretenido en jugar a darle a todos los botones que había en el minúsculo espacio; en particular le gustaban los botones que abrían y cerraban la puerta del ascensor. No obstante, en una de esas ocasiones, no pudo abrir la puerta a tiempo y el aparato empezó a subir al piso superior. Pero, de tanto toqueteo, se quedó parado en mitad del trayecto. Tardaron veinte minutos en sacarlo de ahí, pero esa experiencia sigue estando entre las peores que James ha vivido. Verse encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño, sin poder salir, causó al niño una crisis de ansiedad y una total incapacidad para mantener la calma durante mucho tiempo en espacios cerrados.

Ahora es parecido. Sólo que el pánico que siente es mayor; no sólo su claustrofobia le está jugando una mala pasada, sino que pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer Tom teniendo su cuerpo a su disposición le causa pavor.

No sabe qué hay en el exterior de su cuerpo. Sigue intentando salir de su jaula, pero cada vez que logra hacer progresos la Voz hace que ésta se refuerce. Y duele más intentar abrir la jaula. Mucho más.

_No puedes_, le dice a Tom, aterrado. _No puedes usar mi cuerpo a tu antojo_.

La Voz no responde, aunque no es que James lo esperase. Probablemente ni siquiera le esté prestando atención. Otro latigazo de dolor lo sacude cuando vuelve a intentar huir de su prisión, aunque sabe que en el exterior nadie lo ha oído gritar.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿tienes complejo de bludger, o qué?

Todo vuelve.

De repente, James nota que recupera el control de su cuerpo, y el mundo aparece a su alrededor. El joven se encuentra sentado en el suelo y comprende, por el dolor de las muñecas –débil, en comparación con la agonía de intentar huir de la jaula– que acaba de caer de espaldas. Mira alrededor y se encuentra a Elijah Anderson frente a él, mirándolo con irritación.

—Lo…—James sacude la cabeza. Le resulta curiosamente extraño volver a poder actuar a voluntad—. ¿Me he chocado contigo?

—No. Has intentado tirarme por la ventana de un empujón, más bien—replica Elijah—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estabas siendo hasta agradable.

Pese a que tiene la impresión de que es perder el tiempo, James intenta rememorar lo ocurrido desde que Tom se ha adueñado de su cuerpo. Algo le dice que debería: han sido _sus_ ojos los que han visto, _sus_ piernas las que han caminado, _su_ cuerpo el que se ha movido. Pero sólo recuerda la agonía de intentar sin éxito imponer su voluntad a la de la Voz, que probablemente también esté en posesión de esos recuerdos.

—Nada—miente James, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que está temblando como si tuviera fiebre.

Sin despedirse, se pone en pie y se aleja por el pasillo. Camina sin rumbo por el castillo; no quiere volver a la sala común todavía. Lo que quiere es que Tom lo deje en paz de una maldita vez.

**Sólo hemos dado un paseo**, comenta él en su mente.

_No te haces una idea de lo que te odio_, replica James. Nota a la Voz sonreír y se estremece.

No vuelve a la torre de Gryffindor hasta varias horas más tarde. Cuando llega, el cielo está oscuro y la sala común casi vacía, pero James descubre a Lily sentada en un sofá frente a la chimenea, leyendo. El joven se acerca a su hermana por instinto y se deja caer a su lado.

—Hola, James—lo saluda ella. Levanta la mirada de su libro, y sus ojos castaños, iguales que los de su hermano, se tiñen de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

A James le gustaría contarle la verdad. Decirle que no está bien ni por asomo, que está aterrado y que nadie puede ayudarle a librarse de lo que le atormenta. Que teme hacer algo horrible y ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Que lleva toda su vida escuchando la voz de un mago tenebroso cuya alma no se ha ido del todo.

Pero no puede. Literalmente. Tiene la impresión de que Tom ha desmontado el mecanismo que le permitiría confesar sus tormentos.

Así pues, se conforma con abrazar a su hermana pequeña, llorando las lágrimas que lleva demasiado tiempo conteniendo.

* * *

Se agradecen reviews y esas cosas.


	10. James no es un ladrón

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Aoko45**, **wissh**, **Michelle1DEd** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

* * *

**IX**

_**James no es un ladrón**_

o—o

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, James pierde el control de su cuerpo en doce ocasiones. Pese a que al principio lucha con denuedo para tratar de liberarse, a la tercera vez comprende que no va a servir de nada. Cuando se deja llevar sin luchar, esa especie de inconsciencia resulta más agradable. Como beber vino envenenado. Tan dañino como dulce.

Lo único que podría considerar bueno es que, cuando es dueño de sí mismo, no escucha a la Voz. Sabe que Tom está ahí, al acecho, listo para tirar de los hilos en cada ocasión en que la idea de contarle lo que le ocurre a alguien, que va camino de convertirse en una necesidad física, ronda por su mente; como un padre que sujeta el sillín de la bicicleta de su hijo mientras éste aprende a pedalear sin caerse.

Lo peor viene justo cuando James recupera el control. Una extraña e insoportable debilidad, acompañada del sentimiento de impotencia al no saber qué le ha obligado Tom a hacer, y una incapacidad casi total para retener cualquier alimento.

James no tarda en encontrar una solución a ese problema. Como no _puede_ hablarle a nadie de ello, lo mínimo que debería hacer es intentar que sus amigos no se preocupen. Así, James baja al Gran Comedor y le habla a Louis de cosas sin importancia para que su primo no se dé cuenta de que apenas come. Cuando ya no le entra nada más en el estómago –que parece estar permanentemente encogido por el miedo–, se excusa diciendo que necesita ir al baño y espera a sus amigos en la puerta.

Cuando está lúcido, James hace todo lo que puede para no parar quieto. Juega al quidditch, hace deberes, pasa el rato con sus amigos… cualquier cosa es mejor que detenerse y escuchar la risa burlona de Tom.

También termina de leer _Aeternitas animae_, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pueda servir. Sin éxito. Sea lo que sea lo que quiera que le esté ocurriendo, o bien no ha ocurrido antes, o el autor del libro no ha considerado oportuno escribirlo.

Cuando el primer martes de noviembre entra en clase de Pociones, aún está algo tembloroso. Tom ha estado haciendo algo con él. James desearía dormir toda la tarde, pero no puede perder clase, de modo que se dice que ya dormirá después.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en clase y se sienta junto a Louis, la expresión inusualmente severa de Slughorn le llama la atención. James se pregunta si habrá ocurrido algo en la última fiesta del Club de las Eminencias; él sólo fue a una en una ocasión, y se aburrió tanto que decidió no volver.

Sin embargo, antes de que el profesor diga nada, James nota un picor en la nuca, lo cual suele ser señal de que alguien lo está observando. El joven se gira y descubre que es Elijah Anderson quien tiene los ojos grises clavados en él, pese a que el Slytherin desvía la mirada cuando se sabe descubierto.

—Niños—empieza Slughorn—. Ha habido… ciertos contratiempos no hace mucho. Veréis, han desaparecido ingredientes de mi despacho. No sabemos quién ha sido, pero no dudéis que lo descubriremos. Si alguien sabe algo, agradecería que me lo dijera—agrega—. Me gustaría saber qué diablos está haciendo nuestro ladronzuelo…—parece decir las últimas palabras para sí—. Bueno, y ahora, ¡manos a la obra!

o—o

James empieza a darse cuenta de que debería comer más.

El temblor que lo recorre de arriba abajo cuando Tom le cede su cuerpo no disminuye durante la clase; de hecho, eso, junto a las irregularidades que a su mente le ha dado por crear en el suelo, hace que se le caiga la mitad de las cosas. Tras tirar el tercer vial y ante la mirada curiosa de Louis, James se dirige a la parte de atrás de la clase, donde están los ingredientes.

Alguien tira de él hasta meterlo tras una gruesa columna para ocultarlo de la vista del resto de la clase y lo empuja por los hombros sin miramientos hacia la pared. Ignorando las motitas de colores que aparecen en su campo de visión cuando la parte de atrás de su cabeza choca con el muro de la mazmorra, James mira con rabia a Elijah Anderson, que a su vez lo observa con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué haces?—inquiere en voz baja.

—No, qué haces _tú_—replica él—. Que no diga nada no significa que sea ciego. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

James frunce el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tonto, Potter—gruñe Elijah, soltándolo—. Ayer te vi salir del despacho de Slughorn. Y han desaparecido ingredientes para pociones. No debería de resultarte difícil seguir por dónde voy, incluso tratándote de ti.

La debilidad que ha acompañado a James desde que ha vuelto a ser consciente de la realidad se acentúa cuando el joven comprende lo que ha ocurrido. Lo que lleva días ocurriendo sin que él se haya dado cuenta.

—No soy ningún ladrón—asegura. Aunque para el resto del mundo no sea cierto, James sabe demasiado bien que dice la verdad. Igual que sabe que nadie lo creería jamás, en el improbable caso de que consiguiese explicarlo.

Elijah ladea la cabeza.

—No me niegues lo que he visto.

James abre la boca, nota ese fuerte tirón que le impide decir lo que debería haber dicho cuando pudo y vuelve a cerrarla. Baja la mirada, frustrado.

—Díselo a los profesores—murmura. Se da cuenta entonces, con sorpresa, de que Tom no está preparado para impedirle decir eso. Alza el rostro de nuevo y clava los ojos en los de Elijah—. De verdad, cuéntaselo. Si pueden hacer algo para mantenerme alejado del despacho de Slughorn, mejor.

Elijah se queda boquiabierto, y James se da cuenta entonces de lo extraña que es su petición. Pero lo prefiere. Si él no puede detener a Tom, que lo hagan los profesores.

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo. Similar a un volcán entrando en erupción, la ira de Tom se alza en su interior, abrasándolo por dentro. James se dobla y se abraza a sí mismo, intentando no gritar, mientras la reprimenda de la Voz le causa más dolor del que ha sentido en su vida. Cae al suelo, aún decidido a no demostrarle a Tom el daño que le está haciendo, y nota el sabor metálico de la sangre al morderse el labio inferior con fuerza.

James nota una mano en su hombro y escucha a alguien que lo llama en la lejanía, pero antes de poder averiguar quién es su consciencia se apaga.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os hacéis una idea de lo bien que me lo estoy pasando escribiendo este fic. Me está dando bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, pero me gusta (yo y mi masoquismo crónico).

¿Reviews?


	11. Disculpa

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh**, **kawaiigiirl**, **Emily** y **Sam Tarly** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**X**

_**Disculpa**_

o—o

—Yo sigo pensando que lo han envenenado.

—Y dale. Estábamos hablando y se ha caído redondo al suelo. No es mi culpa que sea demasiado señorito para comer.

—Sí, ya. Por eso estabas escondido del resto de la clase.

—Louis, deja de echarle la culpa de todo. Ya has oído a la señora Pomfrey.

—Imbécil.

—Habló.

—Haya paz, vosotros dos.

La primera voz que James reconoce, que suena con una curiosa mezcla de mal talante y preocupación, es la de Louis. El joven conoce lo suficiente a su primo como para imaginárselo, sin temor a equivocarse, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Luego está Noah, como de costumbre apaciguando al rubio. Su amiga siempre ha sido como una segunda conciencia, quien les ayuda a ambos y cuando se pasan les para los pies. James no sabe qué harían Louis y él sin ella.

En cuanto a la tercera voz… James sabe a quién pertenece, pero eso no impide que cada vez que lo oye hablar su estómago dé una pequeña sacudida. El joven lo asocia a algún tipo de virus que está incubando antes de que el asunto le dé demasiados problemas.

Después de identificar con quién está, James no puede evitar centrarse en las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo. Tiene la impresión de que es muy ligero, pero al mismo tiempo se siente incapaz de moverse, y se hunde en el colchón en el que está. Y su cabeza está a punto de explotar. Reprimiendo un quejido, James abre los ojos.

Está en la enfermería. James gira la cabeza con dificultad y descubre a Louis y a Noah sentados en dos sillas junto a la cama. Su primo tiene los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en el suelo, con tanta saña que James se pregunta si le habrá hecho ya un agujero a las baldosas de piedra. Noah, por su parte, mira al joven con preocupación. Y, cerca de los pies de la cama, Elijah Anderson, de pie y también cruzado de brazos, mira a James. Sus ojos grises refulgen al verlo despierto.

—Hala, ahí tienes a tu primo—espeta a Louis en un tono bastante desagradable. Luego echa a andar hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y desaparece tras ella.

Louis mira al Slytherin con rabia, pero luego se fija en James y sonríe.

—Uf, menos mal. ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar tan tranquilo en Pociones y que de repente ése—señala con la cabeza la puerta de la enfermería—llegue diciendo que te has desmayado?

James no le presta atención. Está intentando recordar de qué estaba hablando con Elijah antes de desmayarse; sabe que, fuera lo que fuese, ha enfadado muchísimo a la Voz.

—¿Y luego me habéis traído aquí?—inquiere.

Louis y Noah intercambian una mirada.

—Sí—responde finalmente su primo—. Por cierto—su tono de voz se vuelve momentáneamente serio—, la señora Pomfrey dice que llevas días sin comer como Merlín manda. Por eso te has desmayado.

James suspira.

—Lo siento—no sabe por qué se disculpa. Por haber descuidado su alimentación. Porque los ha preocupado. Porque no es sólo ése el motivo de que perdiera el conocimiento. Porque Tom está obligándolo a robar ingredientes para hacer una poción cuyo efecto James desconoce. Porque su cuerpo da refugio a la Voz del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Porque haga lo que haga no hay manera de evitarlo.

Louis niega con la cabeza y mira hacia la mesita de noche, en la que hay una bandeja con la cena. Sin muchos miramientos, tira de James hacia arriba para obligarlo a incorporarse y le planta la bandeja en las piernas.

—Come—ordena, en un tono que no admite réplicas.

James no tiene apetito; la presencia de Tom aún es demasiado reciente. Sin embargo, se obliga a coger la cuchara y empezar el plato de sopa. Cuando se lo deja a la mitad, Louis enarca una ceja.

—No tengo hambre—le asegura James—. Es que últimamente la comida no me sienta muy bien—explica en voz algo más baja.

Noah frunce el ceño. Sin decir nada, alarga una mano y la pone en la frente de James.

—Pues no, no tiene fiebre—decreta tras unos segundos. El joven la fulmina con la mirada—. Admite que es raro. Tú sin hambre… es como Louis sin ser desagradable cuando no es necesario.

—¡Eh!—protesta el aludido—. Era necesario. Anderson es imbécil.

—No me ha hecho nada—apunta James—. Os he oído hablar—aclara.

Ni Louis ni Noah dicen nada. James se queda varios minutos observando la cena que se ha dejado a mitad, pero no le entra ni una tira de lechuga en el estómago. Enfadado, se pregunta si Tom quiere utilizarlo o hacerlo morir de inanición.

**No aprendes**, dice la Voz entonces. **Por mucho que lo intentes, no vas a conseguir nada. Puedo usarte como se me antoje, James Potter**.

_Eso está por ver_, replica James.

**Ánimo entonces, muchacho. **La burla en su tono es palpable, y James comprende que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir discutiendo con él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Podría haber intentado que Elijah y Louis se llevaran bien. Podría. Pero me gusta escribir cómo se pelean, así que están condenados a no soportarse hasta el fin de los tiempos y en cualquier fic. Respecto a James, está por ver si Tom lo tiene tan controlado como parece.

¿Reviews?


	12. Escasez de espacio

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Emily** por su review.

* * *

**XI**

_**Escasez de espacio**_

o—o

La señora Pomfrey permite salir de la enfermería a James a la mañana siguiente, no sin antes obligarlo a comerse absolutamente todo el desayuno y dejarle bien claro que como la situación se repita no será tan benévola con él. Preguntándose si Tom estará tomando nota, el joven se dirige a Herbología arrastrando los pies.

Afortunadamente, la clase es con los Ravenclaws. A James no le apetece pasarse toda la hora aguantando una sarta de reproches de Louis, y Noah suele ser de ayuda en ese aspecto. Efectivamente, su amiga le echa una mano de la forma que más le gusta: poniendo pegas a todo lo que hace Louis. A los diez minutos de comenzar la clase, el rubio está demasiado harto de Noah como para sermonear a James.

**Espero, por tu bien, que tu amigo no haya dicho nada**.

_Elijah no es mi amigo_, replica James. Por algún motivo, el Slytherin ha pasado de _Anderson_ a _Elijah_ en algún momento, aunque el joven no sabría decir exactamente cuándo. _Y ojalá lo diga. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**Técnicamente, lo estás haciendo tú. Pero no finjas ser imbécil**.

_Quieres volver_, expone James. _Y para ello estás haciendo algún tipo de poción_.

**Magistral. Por cierto, deberías saber que esa idea tuya no dará resultado**.

James aprieta los dientes con rabia, sintiéndose profundamente estúpido. Debería haber hablado con alguien cuando tuvo ocasión, en lugar de callarse por temor a que creyesen que estaba mal de la azotea. Ahora, la Voz se lo impide. Y lo que es peor: si nadie lo impide, los tiempos oscuros que ha leído en los libros de historia regresarán.

Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, aunque no pueda decir nada. Algo…

o—o

Cuando sale de Herbología, James anuncia a Louis y a Noah que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que acudir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ambos protestan, pero él no les hace caso. Ha tratado de establecer contacto con la Voz varias veces, sin éxito; eso significa que Tom está demasiado ocupado pensando como para prestarle atención. Tiene el hilo del que depende que James hable con alguien agarrado, dispuesto a tirar de él en cuanto el joven tenga intención de irse de la lengua.

Pero de momento nada impide a James escribir lo que le dé la gana.

Sabe que tiene poco tiempo antes de que Tom lea en su mente lo que planea, así que no pierde ni un segundo: corre hasta la lechucería y se sienta en un rincón, sacando pluma, pergamino y su libro de Pociones para apoyarse.

Intenta resumir todo lo posible, y cuando está explicando que ahora no sólo oye la voz de Tom, sino que también pierde el control sobre sí mismo en ocasiones, nota a la Voz desperezarse en su mente y empezar a fijarse en el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

**¿Qué haces? Maldito crío, suelta eso**.

_No_.

Sabiendo que si no se da prisa su brillante idea quedará en nada, James se apresura a firmar y doblar la nota, anotando el hombre del destinatario por fuera, mientras Tom busca en la maraña de hilos el correcto. El joven nota el conocido dolor de intentar resistirse y el mundo comienza a nublarse. No obstante, James logra llegar hasta una lechuza del colegio y atarle la nota, con las manos tan temblorosas que casi tira al ave de su soporte.

Sólo cuando la lechuza echa a volar deja de resistirse. Pero Tom, comprendiendo que ya es inútil, decide dejarlo en paz. James se apoya en la pared y observa al ave alejarse por el cielo, y, por una vez, es él quien se ríe de Tom.

o—o

Cuando James se recupera un poco, sale de la lechucería y pone rumbo al Gran Comedor; ya casi es la hora de comer. Pese a que físicamente está agotado, ganar esa batalla lo ha puesto de buen humor. Apenas le importan los gruñidos de Tom.

Sin embargo, cuando le quedan dos pasillos para llegar a su destino, mientras atraviesa un pasadizo que le enseñó Dominique hace años, alguien lo llama.

—¡Potter!

James se vuelve y descubre a Elijah Anderson caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él por el estrecho atajo. El Slytherin se detiene a unos pasos, y James no logra reprimir el impulso de observarlo de arriba abajo. Le gusta hacerlo. Y aunque intente convencerse de que quizá le den un poco de envidia sus ojos grises, lo cierto es que el único motivo es alegrarse la vista.

James sacude la cabeza, sin importarle marearse. Esos pensamientos no le gustan; no sabe manejarlos y se siente desprotegido ante ellos. Además, seguro que todo eso tiene una explicación la mar de sencilla en la que aún no ha pensado.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere, apoyándose en un lado del pasadizo.

Elijah pega la espalda a la pared opuesta. El túnel es tan estrecho que apenas hay un palmo entre los pies de uno y otro.

—Quería hablar contigo. Sobre lo de… lo de ayer. Verás, sigo sin pillar que quieras que me chive. Te castigarían.

James se encoge de hombros. Sabe que cualquier otra respuesta desencadenaría la furia de la Voz. Y sospecha que Tom ya está muy enfadado.

—Haz lo que veas.

Elijah sacude la cabeza.

—No te entiendo—murmura, apartándose el flequillo negro de los ojos—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

_Ojalá_.

—No.

Elijah se mordisquea el labio. La incomodidad de James aumenta por momentos; entre que gracias a su claustrofobia nunca le ha gustado pasar demasiado tiempo en lugares estrechos, no sabe muy bien cómo responder a las preguntas de Elijah sin que la Voz se enfade, está exhausto tras aprovechar su única oportunidad de que alguien sepa lo que está pasando, y… y luego está el propio Elijah, ahí plantado delante de él, insoportablemente cerca, con sus ojos grises y su pelo negro y mordiéndose el labio tan _así_ y teniendo (¡encima!) la desfachatez de no darse cuenta de nada de ello.

A James, la sensación le recuerda a los estallidos de ira de la Voz. Sólo que ese torbellino está lejos de doler. Todo lo contrario: le otorga más consciencia sobre su cuerpo. Es agradable. Más que eso. Y quizá podría mejorar si…

Siguiendo un razonamiento ilógico para toda persona distinta a él, James utiliza las manos, apoyadas en la pared, para impulsarse, y un segundo después está besando a Elijah Anderson. El joven se queda estático durante unos instantes, demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar, pero luego responde al beso y empuja a James hasta que es él el que está acorralado contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces?—inquiere Elijah cuando se separa de James para tomar aire.

—Ni idea—admite él—. ¿Tú?

—Tampoco.

James tira del uniforme de Elijah para besarlo de nuevo, por una vez sin importarle la escasez de espacio.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Por esto decía lo del otro capítulo. James ha terminado de abrir los ojos con Tom y por fin está intentando hacer algo para impedírselo. En fin.

¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


	13. Preguntas y respuestas

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh**, **Michelle1DEd** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XII**

_**Preguntas y respuestas**_

o—o

James emplea buena parte de los días posteriores preguntándose qué diablos ocurría en su cabeza cuando besó a Elijah. Lo peor del asunto es que no puede culpar a la Voz de nada de lo que hizo. Porque ¿qué diablos pinta él besando a un chico?

—¿Te pasa algo?—inquiere Louis. Últimamente pregunta eso muy a menudo. James ya tiene interiorizado el _No, estoy_ _bien_ que es la única respuesta que puede darle, pero en esta ocasión no tiene que guardárselo.

Se asegura de que Flitwick esté demasiado centrado en su explicación antes de contestar:

—El otro día… besé a alguien—lo considera un buen punto de partida.

Louis baja la mirada, finge apuntar algo y gira la cabeza hacia James con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tan fea era?

—No era fea. De hecho, no podrías describirle con ningún adjetivo que termine en a.

A Louis se le cae la pluma de la mano.

—¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que te van los tíos?

Sintiendo cómo se pone rojo, James abre la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pueda decidir siquiera cómo responder a eso la puerta de la clase se abre, y por ella asoma la profesora McGonagall.

—Buenos días. Profesor Flitwick, ¿me permite que me lleve a Potter un momento?

—Oh, no, en absoluto—replica el diminuto profesor con su voz de pito—. Potter, si hace el favor…

James se pone en pie y sale del aula tras la jefa de su casa.

—Profesora, ¿estoy castigado?—inquiere, pese a que últimamente no ha tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de hacer ninguna travesura.

—Por una vez no, James—responde McGonagall sin detenerse. El hecho de que lo llame por su nombre de pila hace que el joven intuya que algo no va bien. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando le comunicó que el idiota de Al estaba en la enfermería por haber inhalado los vapores de la poción que estaba haciendo—. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

James comprende en ese momento lo que significa. Y Tom también. Pese a que lleva tres días sin hacer nada, en ese momento se retuerce con rabia y algo más, algo que el muchacho no reconoce.

Descubre a su padre junto a la puerta principal de castillo, y apenas le molesta su abrazo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

—Gracias, profesora… Minerva —se corrige rápidamente Harry. Mira a su hijo—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

James lo sigue mientras se dirigen hacia el lago, sin estar muy seguro de qué esperar. En su momento, la idea de contárselo todo le pareció genial, pero ahora teme que su padre no le crea, o piense que es una broma, o… _o diga que no hay nada que hacer._ Por un momento, James está seguro de que esa última posibilidad la ha sugerido la Voz, pero luego comprende que es fruto de su propio pesimismo.

Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos del castillo se decide a hablar:

—Papá…—él lo mira—. ¿Te llegó la carta?

Él asiente.

—Me gustaría pensar que esa cabecita tuya ha tenido una idea para hacerme una broma—sacude la cabeza—. Pero eso no explica que esa… Voz… te haya dicho lo que son los horrocruxes; además, creo conocerte lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que ésa no es información que buscarías por tu cuenta.

James baja la mirada.

—Debería… Debería haberlo dicho antes—empieza. Por algún motivo, Tom no está haciendo nada, lo cual sorprende a James—. Pero lleva ahí desde siempre. Y… no sé, cuando empecé a pensar en que era raro se me ocurrió que, igual que hay conciencia, podría haber anti-conciencia, algo que te diga cosas malas—sacude la cabeza y mira a su padre, que lo observa con cierta lástima—. No estoy loco—asegura con vehemencia—. Sé cosas que son verdad y no podría haber averiguado de otra forma; la Voz existe.

—¿Como, por ejemplo? ¿Qué sabes?

—Que Tom hizo horrocruxes. Y los destruyeron… creo que fuisteis tú y el tío Ron y la tía Hermione. Y luego murió, pero según un libro que Tom me hizo buscar no se puede destruir del todo el alma, y siempre queda un poco… y por eso, quiere reunir los pedazos y volver a tener un cuerpo, o usarme a mí—antes de que se dé cuenta, está diciendo todo lo que ha logrado averiguar, sin parar—. Pero no entiendo por qué. Es decir, por qué yo y no otra persona a la que a lo mejor le haga más ilusión que a mí…—los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas—. Porque no quiero hacer esto, pero cuando me niego puede hacerme daño, y además últimamente me encierra y usa mi cuerpo para lo que quiere y…

James se interrumpe cuando su padre lo abraza. Pese a que ya es casi más alto que él, en ese momento se siente como cuando lo sacaron del ascensor en el que se había encerrado. Su padre lo atrae hacia sí y le revuelve el pelo, dejándoselo aún más alborotado de lo que lo tiene normalmente. Con el rostro en el hombro de Harry, James se rinde a las lágrimas. Nota a su padre frotándole la espalda, pero eso no ayuda a reducir su llanto.

—James—empieza su padre cuando el joven, tras varios minutos, consigue calmarse un poco. James no lo suelta, sin embargo—. Lo primero de todo, no estoy echándote una bronca ni nada por el estilo. Lo segundo, no creo que estés loco ni gastándome una broma. Y lo tercero: deja de echarte la culpa de lo que te ocurre. Porque no la tienes, en absoluto.

—Si no la tengo yo, ¿quién la tiene?

—Tengo que leer ese libro del que hablas, pero creo que técnicamente nadie. Si te apetece enfadarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

James se separa de su padre y lo mira con extrañeza. El hombre da unos pasos y se sienta en un banco, y tras unos segundos él lo imita.

—Pero tú no has hecho nada.

Harry suspira.

—Confiaba en no tener que explicaros esto, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos… Veamos… No me equivoco al pensar que a estas alturas sabes de sobra cómo se hace un horrocrux, ¿verdad?—James niega con la cabeza—. Cuando alguien hace un horrocrux, el pedazo de alma que se queda en su cuerpo se vuelve inestable.

»Hace… Oh, por las calzas de Merlín, treinta y nueve años ya… Voldemort vino a la casa en la que vivía con tus abuelos a matarme. Sé que has oído la historia—agrega cuando James va a abrir la boca—, pero cuando el hechizo que debiera haberme matado rebotó, desgarró el alma de Voldemort. Dicho pedazo de alma se adhirió a la única persona viva que quedaba allí; es decir: yo—James lo escucha boquiabierto—. Podríamos decir que me convirtió en un horrocrux. No obstante, años más tarde ese fragmento de alma fue destruido.

»Pero si lo que dice tu libro es cierto, y me temo que eso parece, no desapareció del todo. Supongo que pasó hasta ti… Y puede que también influya que, en su momento, Tom Ryddle poseyó a tu madre. En cuanto a por qué tú y no tus hermanos… eres el mayor. El primero.

James no sabe cómo se supone que debe reaccionar a eso. Después de tanto tiempo haciéndose las preguntas a las que su padre acaba de responder, no se siente contento, como creyó que se sentiría. Al contrario: que haya una explicación lógica a su maldición hace que todo sea más horrible.

—Y yo que me alegraba de ser el mayor porque ganaba en las discusiones a Al—resopla. Le tiembla la voz. Mira a su padre—. ¿Y no se puede…?

**Suficiente. Mi turno.**

James no puede contener un gemido de terror. No puede permitirlo. No puede dejar que su padre vea a su peor enemigo en él, que lo reconozca como el asesino de la Lily y el James que murieron mucho antes de que nacieran él y su hermana. Su padre lo mira con preocupación mientras James lucha desesperadamente por imponer su voluntad a la de la Voz.

Pero, una vez más, Tom gana la partida.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No estaba muy segura de dónde cortar el capítulo... pero creo que ahí está más o menos bien. Así os quedáis con las ganas de lo que va a hacer nuestro querido Tom (insértese risa malvada).

¿Reviews?


	14. Hacer daño

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh**, **kawaiigiirl** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**XIII**

_**Hacer daño**_

o—o

Harry tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo va mal con su hijo.

Sin embargo, se percata de que James aparta la vista de él y tiembla, y mueve los labios sin emitir sonido alguno mientras sus puños se cierran fuertemente. Con un impulso nacido de los continuos peligros a los que se expone en su trabajo como auror, se pone en pie y se aparta de él.

James también se levanta con fluidez y lo mira.

Pero no hay en sus ojos nada que ayude a Harry a reconocerlo. El castaño de sus iris, antes turbio por la angustia y la incertidumbre, ahora está totalmente despejado, limpio de toda emoción. Salvo por el destello rojizo que emiten. El hombre da un paso atrás instintivamente, comprendiendo que no es su hijo quien lo está mirando.

—Vaya, Potter. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

También la voz es distinta. Tiene un timbre de odio que Harry duda que su James llegue siquiera a percibir, y una frialdad que hace que el ambiente de mediados de noviembre que los rodea parezca cálido.

—¿Qué has hecho?

James sonríe. _No James. Voldemort_, se obliga a pensar Harry.

—Entre los dos os habéis hecho una idea bastante acertada. Una parte de mi alma, minúscula, quedó en ti. Puede que también quedase algún resquicio en la pequeña Ginny… pero en cualquier caso era inofensivo, una energía demasiado pequeña. Recuperé la conciencia de mí mismo hace casi dieciséis años, atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebé que aún no había nacido. No podía hacer mucho, pero los niños pequeños son mucho más sensibles que los adultos… Así que, mientras me daba cuenta de lo que había sido del mundo, le hablaba al pequeño James.

»Nunca le he gustado. Ni siquiera antes de que tuviera uso de razón… Lloraba en cuanto se me ocurría decir algo. Sospecho que le provocaba dolor, igual que ahora, pero con menos esfuerzo. Me asoció con algo maligno, lo cual es comprensible. Como no me quedaba más remedio, observé cómo crecía, cómo maduraba y cómo se le metían en la cabeza esas ridículas ideas de igualdad.

»Hasta este verano. Se lo dijiste en voz baja a tu amigo, pero James te oyó. No le dio importancia, claro; creyó que se trataba de un aburrido asunto del Ministerio… Pero yo sí. Hablabais de mis horrocruxes, o lo que queda de ellos. De dónde están.

»No resultó fácil convencer a tu hijo, pero finalmente cedió. Siempre acaba cediendo… Y además, ya no importa que quiera o no. He terminado por comprender cómo funciona la mente que he visto construirse y nadie sabe manejarla mejor que yo.

Harry se estremece ante la confesión. Lo peor es que se lo diga desde el cuerpo de su hijo. Se fija en los ojos de James de nuevo, casi con desesperación, pero no encuentra nada que le permita reconocer a su hijo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Los labios de James se tensan en una sonrisa que no le pertenece mientras su mano se dirige al bolsillo de su túnica en busca de la varita.

—Utilizarlo. Manipularlo. Torturarlo. Matarlo. Lo que se me ocurra.

Harry no puede evitar alzar su propia varita. Siente asco hacia sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que está apuntando a su propio hijo, pero sabe que Voldemort no tendrá reparo en utilizar a James como le convenga. Sólo planea defenderse, se dice.

—No lo harás. No sufrirá más por tu culpa.

—¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?—inquiere Voldemort con burla—. Verás cómo tu hijo se convierte en la herramienta fundamental para que vuelva el reinado de alguien a quien creías muerto.

Harry aferra su varita con más fuerza, pero para su sorpresa James baja la varita. De repente, sus ojos han vuelto a enturbiarse. El joven tose violentamente y se abraza a sí mismo, doblándose por la cintura.

—James…—empieza.

—No—murmura él; sus ojos están ocultos por el flequillo—. No lo haré. Cállate. No. ¡No, no porque tú lo digas!—de algún modo, Harry tiene la certeza de que su hijo está hablando con Tom. Baja un poco el brazo, sin saber cómo actuar ahora—.Déjame—el brazo de James se alza lentamente y su varita vuelve a apuntar a su padre—. ¡No puedes!

Antes de que Harry tenga tiempo de hacer algo, un rayo de luz de un brillante azul eléctrico brota de la varita de James. El hombre esquiva el hechizo por unos centímetros, y mira a su hijo estupefacto. Al ver que tiene de nuevo la varita preparada, Harry actúa por instinto:

—¡_Desmaius_!

Con un fluido movimiento de su varita que probablemente tampoco sea suyo, James rechaza el hechizo. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace es como si algo en su interior se rompiera de repente; el joven se queda quieto durante unos segundos, mirando a su padre, y luego cae al suelo, primero de rodillas y después tumbado de lado, inmóvil.

Harry se asegura de que la varita de James está a buen recaudo en su bolsillo antes de acercarse a él. Por un momento está convencido de que está inconsciente, pero luego ve sus ojos abiertos. Le sale sangre de la nariz y parece tener problemas para introducir la cantidad adecuada de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—James—lo llama en voz baja; su hijo no da señales de haberlo oído—. James, mírame.

—No—masculla él, y alza los brazos para cubrirse el rostro—. Sólo hago daño.

Harry le acaricia el pelo en un intento de reconfortarlo, pero James no parece darse cuenta. El hombre necesita unos segundos para percatarse de que su hijo ha perdido el conocimiento.

Con un suspiro que expresa la décima parte de la rabia que lo corroe, Harry lo abraza y lo recuesta en sus brazos.

—Nos desharemos de él, James. No sé cómo, pero te prometo que lo conseguiremos.

James no responde.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues... nada, aquí está. Mirad el lado bueno del asunto, Harry ya sí que no puede intentar convencerse de que James está loco o inventándoselo.

¿Reviews?


	15. Culpa

¡Buenas tardes! (en España, al menos)

Gracias a **Emily** por su review.

* * *

**XIV**

_**Culpa**_

o—o

Harry ha preferido no dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

No sabe si es seguro contarle a alguien lo que ha averiguado sobre James. De cualquier modo, él mismo tiene los eventos demasiado recientes como para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando Neville ha salido para asegurarse de que James siguiera con él y no se hubiera ido a hacer ninguna trastada, lo ha encontrado arrodillado en el suelo, sin poder apartar la vista de su hijo aún inconsciente.

La señora Pomfrey ha decretado que James ha hecho magia involuntaria para tratar de reforzar su voluntad –algo así como una especie de contrahechizo instintivo para evitar ser esclavo de una maldición imperius–. Pero el joven lleva un tiempo sin comer correctamente y dormir las horas que debe, con lo que el esfuerzo realizado ha hecho que pierda el conocimiento.

—A veces ocurre cuando se está manteniendo una discusión seria—ha concluido, mirando a Harry con reproche. Como si James se hubiese desmayado por su culpa. Quizá tenga razón.

Observa a su hijo. Sigue inconsciente, inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería. Pese a que en las dos horas que lleva ahí ha recuperado algo de color, está aún más pálido que Albus, cuya tez suele tener un tono tan claro que parece enfermo. Al menos, su respiración vuelve a tener un ritmo normal.

Harry alza la vista cuando escucha a alguien entrar en la enfermería. Descubre a Ron, caminando rápidamente hacia él. Su amigo es el único a quien se ha atrevido a contarle lo ocurrido, y él se lo ha dicho a Hermione.

—¿Y bien?—inquiere Harry.

—Hermione ha dado con el libro del que te ha hablado James. Se lo ha llevado a casa—explica el pelirrojo. Mira a James con preocupación—. ¿Cómo está?

—Con Voldemort mangoneándolo como le da la gana—responde Harry con amargura—. Bueno, ya está mejor… Vamos a ver ese libro—decide.

Ron asiente, y no dice nada hasta que están a tres pasillos de la enfermería.

—¿Ginny lo sabe?

Harry tarda unos segundos en responder:

—No. No, y no sé cómo se supone que se lo tengo que decir.

o—o

Cuando James vuelve en sí, es tan tarde que no queda nadie en la enfermería.

Le cuesta un poco comprender por qué se siente tan mal. Luego recuerda la conversación con su padre, a Tom arrebatándole el control de su cuerpo… y también que en esta ocasión estaba tan obcecado en impedir que la Voz hiciera algo a su padre que sí se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, si bien no tenía voz ni voto en sus acciones. Al menos, hasta que ha adivinado las intenciones de Tom. Por un brevísimo momento, ha ganado la batalla contra la Voz. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo lo ha dejado exhausto, y eso que apenas han sido unos segundos de libre albedrío.

James no se alegra de esa pequeña victoria. No, porque ni siquiera ha sido capaz de impedir el maleficio que ha esquivado su padre. Porque él ha visto con sus propios ojos que James se ha convertido en un títere de Tom y debe de estar terriblemente decepcionado. Y porque teme que ocurra algo así de nuevo.

Incapaz de estar quieto, James se incorpora y baja los pies por un lado de la cama. Es entonces cuando se fija en que alguien le ha puesto su pijama naranja, desteñido y lleno de bolitas. Darse cuenta de ello hace que se sienta un poquito mejor consigo mismo; recuerda que Tom se rio de él cuando se lo regalaron, nuevo y sin bolitas, pero a James le gusta.

Tom, por cierto, aún no ha hablado. Ni se ha reído, ni nada. A James le resulta extraño, y no entiende por qué está tan callado.

El muchacho se pone en pie y, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirige hacia la puerta. Necesita urgentemente dar un paseo para despejarse. O buscar a Louis para hablar con él. O… James sacude la cabeza. No, ahora no es el mejor momento para pensar en el tema de su cuestionable orientación sexual.

Sin embargo, la puerta de la enfermería está cerrada. James tira y empuja, pero no consigue abrirla. Supone que la han cerrado con magia. Lo cual le resulta extraño; nunca, en los más de cuatro años que lleva en Hogwarts, ha encontrado la enfermería aislada.

Una idea inquietante lo asalta en ese momento. James echa a andar hacia una de las ventanas. Tampoco puede abrirla.

Lo han encerrado.

_No a mí_, piensa James. _A él_.

Lo cual no sería necesario si fuese capaz de controlar a Tom, deduce. De nuevo, la culpabilidad y la impotencia se alzan en su interior. Quiere suponer que tanta precaución es por su propio bien, pero no puede evitar sentirse inútil. Mira alrededor; la enfermería, que siempre le ha parecido un lugar acogedor en el que recuperarse de accidentes de todo tipo, y sólo ve una prisión. En la cual, en el fondo, James merece estar.

**Éstos son los que se preocupan por ti**, sisea Tom en ese momento.

_Es por tu culpa_, replica James, pese a que sabe que nadie tiene más responsabilidad de lo que está pasando que él mismo.

**¿A éstos los llamas amigos? Te han encerrado como a un perro para que no te escapes**.

James se muerde el labio. No puede evitar que una parte de él esté de acuerdo con Tom. Darse cuenta de ello hace que su aprensión aumente. No quiere ser como él.

El joven vuelve a su cama arrastrando los pies. Se tumba boca arriba y se queda mirando el techo hasta que el sueño lo vence, preguntándose si existe la posibilidad de que la Voz acabe por influenciarlo tanto que deje de estar en desacuerdo con él en todo.

Lo peor es que eso probablemente supondría el final de todo ese dolor. Y aunque James se odia a sí mismo por ello, la idea quizá le atraiga.

* * *

¿Reviews? No os cortéis, eh ;)


	16. Lo fácil y lo correcto

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Emily** y **Canelitas** por sus reviews. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero he estado de vacaciones en el lluvioso norte y... bueno, el caso es que ya he vuelto.

* * *

**XV**

_**Lo fácil y lo correcto**_

o—o

James no se siente mejor cuando amanece. Ni un poco.

Despierta cansado y preguntándose cuándo le abrirán la puerta. No va a comprobarlo porque así puede pensar que está abierta y anoche sólo tuvo un mal sueño y nadie lo ha encerrado.

Sin embargo, cuando la señora Pomfrey sale de su despacho y apunta a la puerta con su varita, James se encoge en la cama y desea dormir durante el resto de la eternidad. Por lo menos.

—Oh, menos mal—comenta la enfermera—. Apuesto a que anoche intentaste salir, ¿verdad?—James no responde—. Bien, porque no es bueno que estés dando vueltas por ahí…—parte del peso que mantiene a James inmóvil se aligera. No lo encerraron por no saber controlar a Tom—. Bueno, no seamos desagradables. Supongo que tendrás hambre.

Supone bien, se da cuenta James con sorpresa. Pese a que sigue con el ánimo con los suelos, tiene ganas de comer.

Cuando está terminándose el desayuno, sin embargo, por la puerta de la enfermería entra su padre, caminando a grandes zancadas. Sonríe al ver a James despierto, pero él baja la mirada. Lo atacó. Puede que no fuese él, pero no logró impedirlo.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

James se encoge de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del cuenco casi vacío de leche y cereales. Su padre suspira.

—Lo siento—se disculpa el joven tras unos segundos—. No quería lanzarte un maleficio.

—No fuiste tú—replica Harry.

—Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo—James recuerda que, durante unos segundos, recuperó su cuerpo a la fuerza. Luego se apoderó de él un agotamiento extremo, y no pudo seguir intentando nada—. No le caes nada bien.

—Me lo imagino. Pero James, ayer demostraste que puedes imponerte.

El joven mira a su padre.

—No quería que te hiciese daño—explica con voz apagada—. Y ni siquiera sirvió.

Harry observa a su hijo durante unos segundos.

—James…—frunce el ceño—. ¿Se da cuenta de todo? ¿Incluso cuando no está…?—el muchacho asiente—. Bueno. Estuvimos mirando el libro del que me hablaste, y, si en el Departamento de Misterios investigaran lo suficiente, puede que encontrásemos una forma de que te libres de Voldemort.

Lejos de alegrarse, James siente que algo pesado cae en su estómago.

—¿Por qué hablas…así?

Su padre baja la mirada.

—Porque ésa es la solución correcta. La difícil, lenta, costosa y que puede no existir.

—¿Y…? ¿Cuál es la solución fácil?

Pese a que Harry no dice nada, James deduce sin posibilidad de error la respuesta a su pregunta.

o—o

Como la explicación real de por qué James ha pasado la noche en la enfermería es demasiado intrincada (y Tom ha vuelto a vetarle la posibilidad de contarlo), el joven resume lo que podrían ser horas de discusión en un resfriado.

—Podrías avisar—comenta Louis, dolido—. No te encontrábamos y cuando vimos a tu padre y nos dijo dónde estabas, Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar.

—Lo siento—se disculpa James.

Cabizbajo, se dirige con sus amigos a clase. Sin embargo, Louis lo obliga a disminuir el ritmo para separarse poco a poco de la zona en que Noah puede oírlos hablar.

—Vale, ahora explícate.

James frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Eh?

—Me contaste que te liaste con un tío.

—No me lie—puntualiza James, notando cómo sus mejillas se encienden—. Sólo fue un beso.

—Pero fue con un tío—a Louis le brillan los ojos—. Eso es nuevo.

James aprieta las mandíbulas.

—Cotilla.

—Sí, bueno—Louis se encoge de hombros—. Venga, ¿quién es? Tiene que gustarte mucho. Quiero decir, no vas liándote con todos los tíos que encuentras… ¿verdad?—entorna los ojos.

—No, no suelo ir liándome con tíos—replica James—. Y no me gusta—puntualiza rápidamente—. De hecho, es un creído y un metomentodo. Creo que lo hice porque…—se queda callado, a la espera de que la explicación sencilla y razonable que tanto ansía se manifieste—. Me apetecía—en cuanto las palabras salen de sus labios se arrepiente de haberlas pronunciado. Louis contiene la risa—. No me refiero a eso, es… Oh, piérdete.

Louis lo precede al entrar en clase y se sienta en su pupitre de siempre. Cuando James, aún algo rojo, se deja caer a su lado, su primo lo observa.

—No sé quién es—admite—, pero pareces más animado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Probablemente la opinión de Louis no sería la misma si supiera quién es el churri de James. Hasta que lo descubra -si es que llega a hacerlo-, dejémoslo alegrarse por su primo. Inocente criaturilla.

¿Reviews? :)


	17. Inevitable

¡Buenas noches!

Gracias a **celiamancera8** por su review.

* * *

**XVI**

_**Inevitable**_

o—o

Durante los días siguientes, James experimenta cierta mejoría en lo que a imponer su voluntad se refiere.

No logra controlar a Tom, ni por asomo, pero da la impresión de que el día que atacó a su padre supuso un punto de inflexión. James descubrió un agujero en las paredes de su aparentemente infranqueable prisión; y, si bien no siempre lo encuentra, sabe que está ahí, y en ocasiones puede asomarse por él a la realidad e incluso recuperar brevemente el control de su cuerpo.

Así, James descubre, entre otras cosas, que, tal y como lo acusó Elijah, es él quien roba ingredientes para pociones del despacho de Slughorn, que efectivamente Tom está haciendo una poción –pero no tiene la menor idea de dónde la guarda– y que dicha poción huele fatal.

Cuando la Voz le devuelve su cuerpo, James tiene otras cosas en las que pensar. No sólo los deberes y los entrenamientos de quidditch; sobre todo, le preocupa el asunto de Elijah. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo besó? Y, además, ¿por qué siempre que se fija en él –algo que no pasa muy a menudo; sólo en clase, en el Gran Comedor y cuando lo ve por los pasillos–, el joven está mirándolo con burla? A saber dónde tendrá la gracia el quebradero de cabeza de James.

—Eh, James—Louis le da un codazo mientras desayunan el primer miércoles de diciembre. James, que está demasiado ocupado intentando que la tostada se asiente en su estómago, no le hace caso hasta que su primo le da un tercer codazo—. ¿Estás nervioso por el partido?

James se encoge de hombros. El quidditch le ponía nervioso la primera vez que tuvo que enfrentarse a jugar delante de todo el colegio. Con el paso de los años ha aprendido a centrarse en la quaffle e ignorar al público; además, comparado con tener a Tom en su mente, ganar o perder un partido le importa bien poco.

—No—responde finalmente.

—Pues igual deberías—comenta Noah, masticando sus cereales mientras contempla su cuchara pensativa—. El otro día fui con tu hermano a ver el entrenamiento de los Slytherins y sus cazadores son la leche.

—Pero si tú no sabes de quidditch—replica Louis.

Noah le saca la lengua.

—Pues es lo que dijo Albus. Y me consta que él sí entiende de quidditch.

James busca en su memoria quiénes son los cazadores de Slytherin. Nott, Pucey, y…

_Si es que está hasta en la sopa_.

El joven mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin y descubre a Elijah charlando con Tatiana Zabini, por una vez sin mirarlo con burla. James se dice que el sábado va a machacarlo.

Sin embargo, una risa proveniente de la parte de atrás de su cabeza hace que su convicción flaquee.

**Antes tenemos algo que hacer**.

_No. Tengo que jugar al quidditch. No voy a dejar que me lleves a… dondequiera que me quieras llevar._

**¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?**

Cuando sale del Gran Comedor, James escucha la risa de Tom de nuevo. Comprende lo que significa y se estremece; pero, como de costumbre, es más fácil dejarse llevar, aunque no le haga la menor gracia, y verse privado de nuevo de la libertad.

o—o

El cuerpo de ese crío no es tan poca cosa como había imaginado.

Pese a que el chaval tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que entrenarse, Voldemort lo conoce lo suficiente para ver el potencial del primogénito de Harry Potter. Desde luego, piensa, resiste la posesión mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía Quirrell, y ha demostrado poseer una voluntad de hierro, que no obstante flaquea la mayoría del tiempo a causa de las dudas que lo corroen.

Lo nota revolverse, deseando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero no le hace caso. Tras meterse en uno de los pasadizos que James usa tan a menudo, el mago se hace un encantamiento desilusionador. Invisible, sale de nuevo al pasillo y camina entre los alumnos.

Camina con la seguridad de quien sabe adónde va, sabiendo que el chico ha logrado romper la barrera que le impedía ser consciente de lo que hace cuando se adueña de su cuerpo. No le importa.

Lo único que le preocupa es que, pese a la evidente fuerza del muchacho, su organismo empieza a verse resentido. Él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta aún, pero Voldemort sí. Y está decidido a recuperar su cuerpo antes de que el de James se eche a perder. De todas formas, piensa, el proceso probablemente acabe con la vida del chico.

Observa la poción. Es innegable que huele fatal, pero probablemente funcione. Después de todo, la ha ideado él mismo en base a temas a los que lleva años dándole vueltas y a cosas que James leyó sin saber lo importantes que eran.

Nota, de nuevo, al chico queriendo salir. No se da cuenta de que, aunque tenga éxito en su empresa, el esfuerzo lo debilita muchísimo. Tras echar un poco del veneno de acromántula que cogió del despacho de Slughorn y ver cómo la poción adopta un tono amarillento, se da la vuelta y echa a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El punto de vista de Tom es más divertido de lo que creía. No obstante, no lo utilizaré demasiado. Después de todo, le está quitando la voluntad a James, no quiero que también le quite el protagonismo.

El cuadradito de los reviews no muerde, eh. Lo juro por el Ángel... Oh, porras, me he equivocado de fandom. Pero tenéis mi palabra de que el teclado no os arrancará los dedos. Usadlo sin miedo ;)


	18. Lo más sencillo

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh** y **Canelitas** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XVII**

_**Lo más sencillo**_

o—o

James pasa todo el día alicaído, pero intenta que nadie se dé cuenta.

Fracasa estrepitosamente. Absolutamente todo el mundo, desde sus hermanos hasta McGonagall, le pregunta por qué tiene mala cara. James termina por decir que ha dormido mal y pedir que lo dejen en paz. Está realmente cansado.

Por la tarde se libra de Louis y Noah y echa a andar hacia el lago. Se sienta en su lugar de siempre, apoyado en un árbol y protegido de miradas curiosas por un seto algo descuidado que afortunadamente Hagrid aún no ha tocado.

Se pregunta si su padre y sus tíos habrán ideado ya la forma de quitar a Tom de en medio. La forma _difícil_, claro está. Porque para la fácil no necesita a nadie. James tiene la suficiente imaginación como para idear más de treinta formas de suicidarse en dos minutos. Pero intenta apartar eso de su mente.

—¡Toma! Aquí estás. Ahora sólo hace falta que no huyas.

Definitivamente, eso consigue que James piense en otra cosa. Gira la cabeza y descubre a Elijah Anderson de pie a unos metros de él. Tiene una expresión curiosamente infantil, como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo emocionante.

El estómago de James empieza a dar saltitos. Lo cual no ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres?

Elijah se acerca a él y se deja caer a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos, lo mira largamente. James desea no sonrojarse demasiado.

—Al principio tenía gracia. Ver cómo te aturullas en clase, y eso. Pero después de una semana, empieza a ser repetitivo—explica.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿esperas que haga algo en concreto?—James intenta eliminar todo rastro de irritación de su voz, porque la pregunta va en serio.

Elijah aparta las manos de su barbilla y se endereza.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué me miras?

James entorna los ojos, ligeramente enfadado.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

El Slytherin enarca una ceja.

—Si no recuerdo mal, _tú_ me besaste.

—Pero tú seguiste.

Eso parece poner a Elijah en el límite de su paciencia. El joven pone los ojos en blanco y alza las manos con exasperación.

—Sí, bueno, no todos los días te besa alguien que presume de haberse tirado a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts. Y si además es el hijo de alguien famoso…

—Bien—James no pretendía sonar tan cortante, pero lo cierto es que eso último le ha dolido. No odia a su padre, ni mucho menos, pero detesta que lo traten de forma diferente al resto sólo por ser hijo de quien es. Elijah deja de hablar y lo mira sorprendido—. Así que era eso.

—Eh…—el joven parece haberse quedado en blanco, lo cual complace a James—. En realidad, no. Quiero decir, sé que tienes un padre chachi piruli y famoso, pero si hubiera sido tu hermano probablemente me habría apartado. Eres más mono.

James no sabe muy bien cómo tomárselo. Es la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su familia le dice eso.

—Si es por eso, mi primo Louis es probablemente más _mono_ que yo—se siente un tanto idiota por salirse por la tangente de esa manera—. Aunque yo de ti no perdería el tiempo con él—agrega, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos grises de Elijah centellean cuando el joven sonríe.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Tu primo es imbécil. Pero no me importaría perder el tiempo contigo.

El estómago de James da un salto más alto, con mortal y tirabuzón. Y cae en su sitio.

Y, sin ningún tipo de razonamiento, la verdad cae sobre él. James se da cuenta de que tenía razón: la explicación no podría ser más sencilla y obvia. Simplemente no es ninguna de las que había estado pensando.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Habéis echado de menos a Tom en este capítulo? Porque yo sí... Pero en el siguiente vuelve (como el turrón, a casa por Navidad). Vale, ya dejo de desvariar.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	19. El Departamento de Misterios

¡Hola!

Gracias a **fiorella**, **Lyann**, **kawaiigiirl**, **Da** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XVIII**

_**El Departamento de Misterios**_

o—o

Conforme James vuelve a la sala común, lo bien que se ha sentido pasando la tarde con Elijah se evapora. Para cuando sube dos pisos, lo que más le apetece es tumbarse en el suelo y dormir ahí. No es que ocurra de repente, sino más bien como si llevase todo el día ahí y él se acabara de dar cuenta. Está cansado.

Supone que tiene algo que ver con que Tom haya cogido prestado su cuerpo esta mañana. Aun así, no deja de ser extraño; generalmente se siente mejor conforme pasa el tiempo, no viceversa.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

**Das por hecho que he sido yo**.

_Has sido tú_, lo acusa James.

**No**, responde la Voz con calma. **No podrías haber cometido mayor estupidez que lo que has hecho**.

James sube hasta el tercer piso, no sin esfuerzo.

_¿Y qué he hecho?_

**Enamorarte**. La palabra suena como un insulto. James tiene la impresión de que su madre utilizaría el mismo tono para acusarlo de haberse drogado. **Es aborrecible**.

James intenta negarlo. En su lugar…

_No es asunto tuyo_.

**Ve pensando una excusa para mañana. Tenemos trabajo**.

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema, James tropieza con un escalón y está a punto de caerse.

_¿Qué clase de trabajo?_

**Ya lo verás**.

o—o

Cuando James vuelve a ser consciente del mundo, se le viene a la cabeza que no se le había ocurrido que Tom fuese a ser tan literal.

Mira alrededor. Está en un sala circular con diez puertas, pero no sabe por cuál ha venido. Tiene la varita encendida en la mano y, a pesar de que lo último que recuerda es haberse tumbado en su cama para dormir, está vestido con ropa muggle. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta hay algo cuadrado, que el joven reconoce como el diario de Tom.

**Bienvenido al Departamento de Misterios**.

James recuerda que le han hablado de ese lugar. Al tío Ron le gusta contar una historia de un tanque lleno de cerebros asesinos que aún tiene traumatizada a Rose, aunque en realidad nunca ha sabido qué hay exactamente ahí.

Y ahora que puede tener la respuesta, desearía no haber querido descubrirla.

_¿Cómo has entrado?_

**Te sorprendería saber lo inútiles que son los guardias del Ministerio**.

Tom vuelve a adueñarse de su cuerpo, aunque en esta ocasión James no encuentra ningún impedimento para asomarse al exterior. Supone que la Voz quiere que vea lo que va a hacer. Tom se encamina hacia una puerta, elegida aparentemente al azar.

En su interior hay… mesas. James no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Esperaba algo más insólito. Aunque también hay cajas, hechas de un oscuro metal, sobre algunas de ellas. James se imagina máquinas maravillosas y horribles metidas en su interior y, sin proponérselo, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que podría pertenecer tanto a Tom como a él.

Sin embargo, la realidad de lo que han venido a hacer le impide seguir divagando. Han venido a robar algo. Y algo importante, a juzgar por el ansia de Tom. Intenta recuperar el control de su cuerpo, aunque sabe de antemano que no lo va a lograr; nunca antes las cadenas que lo sujetan han sido tan férreas. James se pregunta qué ocurriría si los descubriesen. El hijo del Elegido entrando furtivamente al Departamento de Misterios. Un escándalo.

**Si te portas bien, nadie tiene que saber que hemos sido nosotros**, comenta la Voz.

Si pudiera, James se mordería el labio.

_No me importa que lo sepan o no. No deberías hacer esto._

**No debería hacer muchas cosas y las hago**, replica Tom, haciéndolo detenerse.

Han llegado a una puerta. Sobria, negra, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Sin cerradura y sin pomo. Parece más bien un pedazo de madera incrustado en la pared. Sin que él lo quiera, la mano de James acaricia la superficie suave y pulida.

Al muchacho le parece que algo pequeño y luminoso se prende bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Tom pasa la mano por la puerta y, con un suave _clic_, ésta se abre hacia adentro.

Si antes había mesas, en esa habitación hay muebles. A James le recuerda a la catedral de libros de la Sala de los Menesteres, con la diferencia de que ésa, oscura y llena de cajones en lugar de estanterías, resulta un tanto macabra.

Tom da un paso hacia adelante, pero se detiene en seco. Y James comprende por qué.

Es como si hubiera percibido la presencia de un imán. Una fuerza que tira de él –ellos– hacia la izquierda, sutil, hacia uno de los altísimos muebles. Es como si atrajera irremediablemente su atención. James no sabe si es él o la Voz quien decide avanzar hacia ahí, pero ve cómo la mano que no sujeta la varita abre uno de los cajones, en el que comprende que está lo que les atrae. Sea lo que sea.

La mano de James se introduce en el cajón y se cierra en torno a algo frío, metálico. Cuando lo saca, James descubre lo que parece una copa rota. No obstante, el joven se da cuenta de que en su momento debió de ser un objeto bonito; es de oro puro, aunque el dorado está corroído en torno a un corte que abre la copa y la hace inútil si se quiere beber algo de ella. Tiene dos asas finamente cinceladas, una frente a otra.

**Ajá**. Tom utiliza sus labios para sonreír. **Ahora sólo nos falta uno**.

James está casi convencido de que la copa, al igual que el diario que lleva en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, contiene, como él mismo, un pedazo de alma de la Voz. Tom lo hace caminar unos metros y abre otro cajón, aunque James ya sabía que se trataba de ése: ha notado la misma atracción que antes.

En esta ocasión, saca un guardapelo. Dorado, con una elegante ese muy ornamentada. James lo coge por la cadena y observa su balanceo embelesado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto salen de la habitación, un horroroso sonido agudo, interminable, hace que Tom se detenga en seco. James percibe su sorpresa y comprende que no entraba en sus planes que los pillaran. Sin saber si alegrarse o asustarse ante la perspectiva de que crean que ha sido él, James intenta recuperar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo. Pero es inútil.

Tom echa a andar a paso rápido hacia la habitación redonda. No obstante, cuando salen de ella a un pasillo negro, sobrio y oscuro, escuchan un tintineo. James comprende que están llegando a detenerlos; ha estado varias veces en el Ministerio y reconoce el sonido del ascensor.

La Voz lo obliga a abrir una puerta al azar y entrar por ella. A través del resquicio que se queda abierto, James ve a varios aurores atravesando el pasillo a paso rápido. Reconoce a su tío Ron entre ellos y se siente terriblemente culpable.

Cuando el último de ellos ha desaparecido, Tom lo guía hacia el ascensor y pulsa el botón del Atrio. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor empiezan a cerrarse, un auror vuelve sobre sus pasos.

Es demasiado rápido para que James pueda hacer otra cosa además de mirar. Nota que su brazo se alza y sus labios se mueven articulando una maldición, y un rayo de luz brota de su varita, alcanzando al auror en el pecho. El hombre trastabilla y cae de rodillas al suelo, su llamativa ropa azul oscureciéndose por la sangre.

Resbala y se tumba de lado en el suelo, llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento por contener la hemorragia. Y alza la vista para encontrarse con su atacante, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran del todo.

James está seguro de que la mirada suplicante de Teddy poblará sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Se me permite una risa malvada? Vale *risa malvada* Prometo que... queda poco para saber tanto la "forma difícil" como el plan de la Voz (¿qué esperabais?).

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	20. Esperanza

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Samanta Black**, **Wissh** y **Canelitas** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XIX**

_**Esperanza**_

o—o

_ENTRADA FURTIVA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS_

_Se necesita más seguridad en el Departamento de Misterios. Ésa es la conclusión a la que cualquiera llegaría tras leer esta noticia._

_Nada más y nada menos que dos objetos –de los que los inefables se resisten a hablar– fueron sustraídos ayer del lugar en el que se llevan a cabo las actividades mágicas más peligrosas de todo el país._

"_La alarma sonó a las cuatro de la madrugada", explicó Ronald Weasley, que no obstante apenas tuvo tiempo de responder nada más, murmuró una palabrota y se fue. A esa hora, los aurores que estaban de guardia se encaminaron al Departamento de Misterios, dispuestos a evitar lo que ya había ocurrido._

_El incidente terminó con una víctima. Edward Lupin, uno de los aurores más jóvenes de los que dispone el Cuartel, resultó herido, aparentemente por el propio ladrón. Actualmente se encuentra en San Mungo y su estado reviste gravedad._

_Se necesita más seguridad en el Departamento de Misterios. Nadie puede negar que la falta de protección de esos objetos, cuya naturaleza desconocemos pero sabemos que están ahí por nuestro bien, resulta preocupante._

—¿Edward Lupin?—repite Louis, conmocionado—. ¿Se refiere a Teddy? ¿Nuestro Teddy?

—¿Conoces a muchos Edward Lupin?—replica Noah con mordacidad, aunque su rostro revela preocupación. Se esconde tras _El Profeta_ para releer la noticia.

—Ya, pero… Joder. Vic.

James no presta atención a la discusión entre sus amigos. Mira sin ver su tostada, que yace entera sobre la mesa, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, evitar llorar, conseguir que el mundo deje de dar vueltas a su alrededor y pensar en algo distinto al punzante dolor de cabeza que lo acompaña desde anoche.

_Teddy está vivo_, se repite. Grave, pero vivo. James intenta concentrarse en eso y no pensar en que es su culpa que el ahijado de su padre y lo más parecido que tiene a un hermano mayor esté en San Mungo.

Cuando no puede soportarlo más, se pone en pie y sale del Gran Comedor sin despedirse ni dar ninguna explicación. Recorre varios pasillos sin mirar por dónde va y, cuando nota que no puede seguir aguantando las lágrimas, entra en un aula vacía, cierra la puerta tras de sí y se deja caer en el suelo, se apoya en la pared hecho un ovillo, y se echa a llorar.

No hace ruido. James nunca ha tenido un llanto escandaloso. Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y silenciosos sollozos hacen que su cuerpo se estremezca mientras se frota los ojos y sorbe por la nariz. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que llorar le supone un alivio, ahora sólo consigue que la angustia y el miedo calen más hondo en él. Ni siquiera cuando se le acaban las lágrimas se siente mejor.

Más allá de la conmoción por –nuevamente– no haber podido evitar que Tom hiciera daño a alguien que le importa y la incertidumbre de no saber si Teddy se va a recuperar, James tiene miedo. Porque él tiene bien claro que odia a la Voz con todo su ser, pero a veces está de acuerdo con Tom. ¿Y si eso quiere decir que se está volviendo como él? Recuerda que una vez pensó que eso supondría el fin de todo el dolor que supone resistirse a ser poseído, pero, aunque sabe que es cierto, está seguro de que _no quiere_. No quiere ser como la persona que mató al hombre cuyo nombre lleva.

—James.

El joven desea desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando descubre a su padre mirándolo desde la puerta. Se enjuga las lágrimas con las mangas, pese a que sabe que es más que obvio que ha llorado, y respira hondo.

—Papá—susurra.

—Iba a preguntarle a Neville dónde estabas, pero te he visto corriendo por el pasillo—explica. James siente un enorme alivio al verlo. No obstante, cuando Harry va a sentarse junto a él, se pone en pie de un salto y retrocede unos pasos—. ¿Qué haces?—inquiere su padre, extrañado.

—No quiero que te haga nada—murmura James, apoyándose en un pupitre y mirando el suelo como si le fascinara.

Su padre se queda un rato en silencio.

—Teddy se ha despertado hace un par de horas—dice finalmente. James alza la cabeza bruscamente—. Y después de explicarle lo que creo que ha pasado, me ha pedido que te dé un abrazo de su parte.

—¿Un abrazo?—James sacude la cabeza—. Seguro que alguna poción le ha sentado mal. Casi lo mato.

—Tú no—puntualiza Harry—. ¿Verdad?

—Como si hubiera mucha diferencia—James no sabía que podía imprimir tanta amargura a su voz.

—¿Dónde están, James?—inquiere su padre de repente.

James sabe a lo que se refiere. Demasiado bien. Pese a que la pregunta no ha sonado acusadora en modo alguno, el joven siente que se hunde varios centímetros bajo la mirada de su progenitor.

—No lo sé—admite. _Ni siquiera puedo acordarme de eso_. Tom le cerró la puerta a la realidad cuando James, alterado por lo que le había hecho a Teddy, empezaba a recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Se siente completamente inútil. No es más que un títere.

—No pasa nada—por el tono de voz de su padre, James comprende que realmente tiene que tener mal aspecto: tembloroso, delgado y con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados delatando que ha estado llorando. La última vez que lo oyó hablar así fue cuando cogió aquella fastidiosa gripe que lo tuvo casi dos semanas sin poder moverse de la cama—. Tu tía Hermione está convencida de que ha encontrado la manera de que… nos deshagamos de Voldemort.

**Asquerosa **_**sangre sucia**_, sisea Tom en ese momento. James se estremece.

—¿Cómo?

Por primera vez desde que ha entrado en el aula, Harry sonríe.

—Prefiero no decirte cómo. Pero lo haremos.

**Lo dudo**.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Creéis que realmente lo conseguirán, o Tom tiene razón y no van a poder deshacerse de él? Tengo curiosidad por saber vuestras opiniones al respecto.


	21. Cotilla

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Emily**, **celiamancera8**, **Lirael** y **Wissh** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Esta historia no "encaja" con las otras; es, como si dijéramos, un AU. Los personajes son los mismos y sus personalidades se mantienen -dentro de lo posible; recordemos que James escucha una voz en su cabeza desde antes de tener uso de razón; evidentemente, no va a ser tan extrovertido como si no le hubiera pasado, léase los demás fics-, pero presionados por unas circunstancias diferentes._  
_

* * *

**XX**

_**Cotilla**_

o—o

La esperanza de librarse de Tom, pese al escepticismo que la Voz pone de manifiesto en su mente, ayuda a James a sentirse algo mejor. Después de comer, y aprovechando el que probablemente sea uno de los últimos días soleados del año, se sienta junto al lago y se entretiene escribiéndole una carta a Teddy. Tom no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y no le permite plasmar nada de lo que le ocurre en el papel, pero al menos James puede desearle que se recupere pronto y pedirle perdón; aunque la Voz no le deja añadir el motivo de su disculpa, el joven está seguro de que Teddy lo comprenderá.

—¿Eres alérgico al sueño o algo?

James alza la mirada y descubre a Elijah plantado ante él. El joven tiene los brazos cruzados y la mochila colgada de un hombro, y lo observa con una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—dobla rápidamente la carta para Teddy y se la mete en el bolsillo, sintiéndose un poco idiota cuando nota que sus mejillas se encienden.

Con cautela, como si no estuviera seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, Elijah se sienta en el suelo junto a James y señala su rostro.

—Tienes ojeras. Bueno, más que de costumbre.

—¿"De costumbre"?—repite James—. ¿Tienes como afición vigilarme o algo?

—Sólo desde lo del otro día—responde Elijah. Entonces frunce el ceño, pensativo—. Bueno; en realidad, desde que te vi robando cosas del despacho de Slughorn—le dirige una mirada curiosa—. Supongo que no se lo diré a nadie porque creo que no eres tan idiota como aparentas, pero ¿qué estás haciendo con todo eso?

James se muerde el labio y evita mirar al Slytherin a los ojos.

—No lo sé.

No puede culpar a Elijah cuando lo ve alzar una ceja con escepticismo.

—Ya, y yo en mis ratos libres voy vestido con tutú—James clava la vista en él—. No lo hago—aclara con fastidio.

James no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, y las comisuras de los labios de Elijah se curvan hacia arriba un poco, a regañadientes.

—Pagaría por verte con un tutú—declara James cuando consigue dejar de reírse.

—Lo que te vendría bien es dormir—apunta Elijah. Luego aparta la mirada y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñen de rojo—. Vale, sé que ni siquiera te conozco mucho y hasta hace muy poco no me apetecía hacerlo—admite—. Pero hay veces que pareces vivir en otro mundo.

—Ah, eso. Tendría lógica si te explicaras.

Elijah se muerde el labio.

—Mira, el día que te desmayaste en clase fue… raro. Pasaste de negar haber robado a pedirme que me chivase en segundos. Y luego… eso. Y además cuando avisé a Slughorn estabas diciendo algo.

James alza las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dije?

—"Cállate"—los ojos de Elijah están enturbiados, como las nubes que presagian tormenta—. No sé a quién se lo dirías, pero en la clase teníamos todos la boca cerrada.

Tom reprocha a James ser tan obvio, lo cual se traduce en el inicio de un dolor de cabeza que probablemente lo acompañe hasta mañana.

—Si…—James duda, pero finalmente lo dice—: Si algún día me ves actuando raro, vete.

Elijah frunce el ceño.

—No me entero de nada.

_Eso da igual. Mientras no des motivos para hacerte daño a la Voz, puedes no entender_.

—Es demasiado complicado de explicar—se sale por la tangente.

**Bien hecho**, escucha a Tom. James lo odia un poco más. **Ahora, lo único que falta es que se te pase el capricho. Hará las cosas más fáciles**

_No es un capricho_, replica James. _Es un cotilla y nada de esto es asunto suyo_.

Además, quizá le preocupe que Elijah salga perjudicado si mete las narices en el enorme embrollo que es su vida. Pero sólo un poco.


	22. Actuando raro

Hi there!

Gracias a **Wissh**, **Marice Nieve** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXI**

_**Actuando raro**_

o—o

Elijah no es precisamente la persona más parlanchina del mundo, aunque tampoco es excesivamente callado. Simplemente prefiere observar y escuchar a los demás y sacar conclusiones y luego utilizar esos datos o no, según le convenga.

Sin embargo, puede decir con toda seguridad que jamás en su vida ha mantenido una conversación tan extraña como la de esta tarde con James Potter.

Es decir; a Elijah, el joven le gusta, aunque no esté seguro de por qué –mucho menos cuando piensa en su capacidad de exasperarlo–. Pero está casi seguro de que algo en él va mal. ¿Qué clase de persona roba algo y pide al único testigo que se chive?

Está tan intrigado con el asunto que, cuando despierta de madrugada de una pesadilla, apenas le concede dos minutos. Es que James Potter es un poco raro; y para Elijah, que no suele tener problemas a la hora de comprender a la gente, el joven supone un acertijo que se muere de ganas por resolver.

Elijah sale de su dormitorio a dar un paseo. Sabe que no va a poder dormir mucho más, y no sólo por la curiosidad; no le apetece volver a soñar con su padre. Bostezando, toma un desvío al azar, sin mirar. Es toda una suerte que no haya nadie ahí.

Pese a que al principio piensa sólo en dar una vuelta por las mazmorras, no tarda en aburrirse y encaminarse a pisos superiores. Piensa en lo mucho que mañana, cuando se esté durmiendo sobre el pupitre, maldecirá esa escapada, pero no le importa en exceso.

Y mucho menos cuando descubre que no es el único que ha salido a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna.

James no lo ve. Camina a paso firme por el pasillo transversal al de Elijah. No obstante, hay algo extraño en sus movimientos, tan rígidos y artificiales. El Slytherin frunce el ceño, y, tras unos segundos preguntándose si llamarlo o seguirlo, se decide por lo segundo. Quiere saber qué se trae James entre manos y para qué está robando ingredientes del despacho de Slughorn. Y es obvio que el joven no se lo va a decir.

Elijah sigue a James por los pasillos, decidido a averiguar qué está haciendo; pero, cuando lo ve salir del castillo a la fría noche de diciembre, sin nada más que el pijama, se lo piensa un poco. No le apetece resfriarse. Sin embargo, al ver que James ni siquiera tirita, una parte de él se siente insultada y decide salir también, aunque le castañean los dientes en cuanto sopla el viento. Mira hacia el cielo; al menos, está despejado.

Cuando vuelve a mirar alrededor, descubre a James apuntándolo con su varita.

Elijah tiene su propia varita en el bolsillo del pijama, pero está demasiado extrañado para hacer nada. Hay algo raro en los ojos de James. El joven se devana los sesos durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que se ha equivocado: precisamente lo inusual en la mirada del Gryffindor es que no muestran ningún sentimiento. Es como observar la superficie de un lago, lisa, sin ningún tipo de perturbación.

—Vete a dormir—ordena James.

Elijah no se mueve.

—Ve tú. ¿O tienes algo más interesante que hacer?

—Vete—repite el joven. No hay la menor inflexión en su voz.

"_Si algún día me ves actuando raro, vete"_

Las palabras que ha oído esa misma tarde resuenan en la cabeza de Elijah. Si por raro James se refiere a esto… igual debería hacerle caso. A lo mejor, piensa, tiene algún trastorno de personalidad o algo por el estilo.

—¿Adónde vas?—James no responde. Por un momento, a Elijah le parece ver alguna emoción brillando en sus ojos. No obstante, es tan breve que está seguro de que se lo ha imaginado—. Bien, me voy—cede, poniendo su mejor tono de resignación. Se da la vuelta y echa a andar de vuelta al castillo.

Sin embargo, sólo camina lo suficiente para poder desaparecer de la vista de James tras una de las enormes puertas. Desde donde está, ve al joven caminando hacia el Bosque Prohibido, y cuando James se interna entre los árboles decide que es un buen momento para seguir con su particular investigación. Echa a andar tras él.

o—o

James desea de todo corazón que Elijah haya vuelto a su dormitorio. O que haya ido a comer algo a las cocinas. O que se haya resfriado y esté en la enfermería aguantando una bronca de la señora Pomfrey y bebiendo poción pimentónica.

Cualquier cosa excepto que lo esté siguiendo. Porque ha conseguido convencer a Tom de que no lo hiriese cuando han descubierto que estaba tras ellos, pero duda que pueda repetir su hazaña.

Tom ha vuelto a encerrarlo en la jaula, donde no puede ver qué ocurre en el exterior. Es angustiante no saber absolutamente nada de lo que está haciendo. James intenta asomarse, pero apenas consigue vislumbrar las siluetas de los árboles en la penumbra la Voz corta de nuevo la información.

James sabe que, si pone _todo_ su empeño, puede imponer su voluntad y recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Pero también es consciente de que eso no dura mucho y lo único que hace es debilitarlo más después.

Sin embargo, en una de las ocasiones en que se asoma, lo que ve hace que luche con fiereza para evitar que Tom siga haciendo daño. Cuando logra conectarse de nuevo con sus sentidos, trata de controlar sus actos mientras percibe lo que ocurre.

—Te he dicho que te vayas—James no es consciente de mover los labios. No le importa en exceso. Frente a él, Elijah lo observa con curiosidad, varita en mano.

—Bien, yo quiero saber de qué va esto. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Elijah mira algo que hay tras James, y él lamenta no poder girarse para descubrir qué está haciendo Tom. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sin que él quiera.

—Bien, si no quieres irte, aquí te quedarás—la Voz alza la varita de James.

_No, no, no. No le hagas nada. Sólo ha…_

**Él ha sido el que ha decidido venir.**

_Deja que se vaya_, suplica James. No quiere ser culpable también de lo que se dispone a hacer Tom.

**Ha visto demasiado**.

James no quiere. No quiere y no va a permitir que Tom le haga nada a Elijah ni a nadie más. Lo de Teddy fue suficiente. Lucha con uñas y dientes para recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No sabe exactamente cómo lo hace, pero poco a poco la Voz cede ante su firme determinación de no convertirse en un asesino. Tras lo que a él le parecen varias eternidades, de nuevo es él quien controla su cuerpo.

Mira a Elijah, que ha tenido el sentido común de retroceder varios pasos.

—Vete—ordena. Coge aire, pero no es suficiente. Está exhausto.

—Pero…

—Vete—James suelta su varita, que cae a la hierba sin hacer ruido—. Vuelve al castillo. Te matará si te quedas aquí.

—¿Quién me va a matar?

—¡Que te vayas!—James nota a Tom empezando a reconstruir la jaula para encerrarlo. Y ahora está demasiado agotado para resistirse—. Por favor—no está acostumbrado a esas dos palabras.

Elijah lo observa con una mezcla de preocupación, extrañeza y cautela. No parece dispuesto a irse, pero algo en la mirada de James lo convence. El joven se da la vuelta y se aleja de él. No tarda en desaparecer entre los árboles.

James deja a la Voz utilizar de nuevo su cuerpo. La furia de Tom lo abrasa, pero apenas lo siente. Está demasiado ocupado deseando que Elijah se haya ido realmente.


	23. Teatro

¡Hola!

Sí, debería haber actualizado antes, pero se me fue el santo al cielo. Siento la tardanza.

Gracias a **Canelitas**, **Marice Nieve** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXII**

_**Teatro**_

o—o

James está demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse por el estado en que se encuentra tras haber sido poseído por Tom una vez más.

En cuanto sale del dormitorio, avisando a Louis de que lo espera en el Gran Comedor y caminando a paso rápido, se dirige hacia las mazmorras. No está seguro de que vaya a encontrar a Elijah por ahí, pero si no lo hace siempre puede preguntarle a Albus. Seguro que su hermano sabe algo sobre el paradero de ese imbécil.

No tiene que ir muy lejos. En cuanto llega al primer piso bajo el nivel del suelo descubre al joven girando una esquina a paso lento, leyendo un libro. No hay nadie cerca, pero James se acerca a él, lo agarra del brazo sin mucho cuidado y lo arrastra sin miramientos a la mazmorra más cercana.

Elijah se las ingenia para aferrar su libro antes de que caiga al suelo y mira a James sin rastro de enfado, con una curiosidad casi obscena.

—¿Me explicas…?—empieza.

—¿Se puede saber qué parte de que te largaras no te quedó clara?—sisea James con furia—. Y además, cuando te lo dije anoche ni siquiera tuviste la cabeza de quedarte. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber pasado si…?—un doloroso tirón a un hilo de su mente evita que complete la frase.

**Cuidado**.

Elijah enarca una ceja.

—¿Me estás echando la bronca? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se largó al Bosque Prohibido de madrugada anoche…

Se interrumpe cuando James, perdiendo la paciencia, lo zarandea con brusquedad. Luego el joven se da cuenta de que aún lo tiene agarrado por el brazo y una repentina descarga lo obliga a soltarlo. James da un paso hacia atrás y se obliga a respirar hondo.

—Te dije que si me veías actuando raro…—empieza. No termina. Se encuentra fatal, y sabe que Tom tiene la culpa. Debería descansar en lugar de sermonear a un Slytherin imbécil y metomentodo.

Elijah se queda mirándolo durante varios segundos. La curiosidad ha desaparecido de su rostro. Parece preocupado.

—Vamos. ¿Para qué son esas cosas? ¿Y la poción?

—No lo sé—James baja la mirada—. Y aunque lo supiera…—busca las palabras adecuadas, las que la Voz no le puede impedir decir—. No puedo decírtelo.

—Esa frase está muy vista. Si leyeras un poco te darías cuenta.

**Deberías deshacerte de él. No hace más que darte problemas**.

_No._

—No es una expresión. No _puedo_ hablar sobre ello. Literalmente—James respira hondo. Lejos de despejarlo, la acción sólo consigue hacer que se sienta peor. La clase empieza a tambalearse a su alrededor.

Elijah da un paso hacia él con cautela.

—No te irás a desmayar otra vez, ¿verdad? Van a empezar a creer que la culpa es mía.

James niega con la cabeza, pero retrocede hasta encontrar la pared. Apoya la espalda en ella y, tras unos minutos, vuelve a mirar a Elijah.

—Lo digo en serio. Si anoche no te hubieras ido, podrías haber acabado muy mal. Y si vuelves a intentarlo… probablemente acabes mal.

Elijah no se mueve. No parece enfadado ni impresionado.

—Es la primera vez que me amenazan de forma tan original—comenta.

**Probablemente también sea la primera vez que te arrepientas de no haberte tomado una amenaza en serio**.

—_Cállate_—replica James—. _Déjame en paz de una vez_.

No se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta hasta que se percata de la mirada dolida de Elijah.

—Como quieras—declara el joven con frialdad.

—No era a ti—se excusa James. Elijah entorna los ojos.

—Eres demasiado raro. Pero, de cualquier forma, ya me voy.

James observa a Elijah salir del aula y se muerde el labio. ¿Por qué Tom lo está fastidiando todo de esa manera? Ayer mismo estaba calladito y portándose bien. Maldito sea.

Tras recomponerse un poco, el joven se pone en pie y sale del aula arrastrando los pies. Sabe que tiene que ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pero no tiene hambre. Está, sencillamente, agotado en todos los sentidos posibles.

Balbucea la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y atraviesa la Sala Común antes de subir a su dormitorio y dejarse caer en su cama. Cierra los ojos y busca el sueño, pero éste no llega. Tras un rato, James, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, nota que la angustia acumulada en los últimos días pugna por salir y le pican los ojos. Odia no poder dormir.

—Así que estás aquí. ¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar?

James reconoce a Louis en cuanto oye la primera palabra. Sin embargo, no se mueve ni da muestras de haberlo oído. Quizá si se hace el dormido acabe sucumbiendo al sueño.

Escucha los pasos de su primo, vacilantes, y nota que un lado del colchón se hunde cuando Louis se sienta en la cama. Siente su mirada clavada en él y cierra los ojos con más fuerza. Un par de lágrimas escapan entre sus párpados.

—No puedo dormir—dice finalmente, pese a la promesa que acaba de hacerse. Se detesta un poco más cuando la voz se le quiebra.

—¿Es que has tenido pesadillas o algo?—James mueve afirmativamente la cabeza. _Pesadilla_ es en ese momento el concepto más apropiado para definir cómo se siente—. Les diré a los profesores que estás enfermo. Cuenta hipogrifos.

—Eso no funciona—replica James, que siempre que lo ha intentado ha acabado divagando sobre la morfología de las criaturas.

Escucha el suspiro exasperado de Louis.

—Bueno, pues imagínate una historia. Victoire dice que a ella le funciona.

James no cree que vaya a funcionar, pero supone que no pierde nada por intentarlo. Piensa en un niño que un día se encuentra algo que no cuadra. Una esquina que une dos calles demasiado distintas. El niño decide entrar en la calle que le parece más extraña, y pese a que al principio le gustan los colores chillones y disonantes, no tarda en cansarse de ellos. El narrador de la historia, sin embargo, sigue describiéndolos. El niño, harto, acaba por buscar la casa del narrador y ponerle celo mágico en la boca para que se calle, convirtiendo el relato en una obra de teatro.

Claro que el sueño se lo lleva antes de que vea el final de su cuento. Sin embargo, la idea de quitar al narrador de su vida hace que James sonría segundos antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ja. Sólo quería decir eso. Y que es la mar de raro escribir sobre voces. Creo que se me va a acabar yendo la olla y todo... No, ahora en serio, estamos llegando poco a poco al final de la primera parte y tengo que decir que me hace ilusión. Aunque a James creo que no tanta.

Oh, hablando de partes, tengo que aclarar la estructura que he decidido que tendrá el fic; en un principio iba a ser todo un bloque, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos... digamos que el enfoque cambiará, y tras meditarlo he considerado oportuno hacer esta separación.

Volviendo al capítulo actual... ¿qué os ha parecido?


	24. Elección

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Canelitas** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXIII**

_**Elección**_

o—o

Cuando James despierta, el sol se está hundiendo en el horizonte.

El joven parpadea y se despereza, sorprendido por haber dormido tanto. Se incorpora en la cama, pasándose una mano por el ya desordenado cabello.

Han pasado tantos días desde que despertase sintiéndose tan bien como ahora que se le hace raro. James sonríe un poco, contento por no oír la Voz en ningún momento. Luego se le ocurre mirar algo más que la ventana y descubre a Louis recostado en la cama de al lado, escribiendo en un pergamino que tiene apoyado en _Historia de la Magia_. Su primo no parece haberse dado cuenta de que está despierto.

—Buenas… tardes, supongo.

Louis alza la vista de su escrito. Sonríe al mirar a James.

—Tardes. Casi noches—confirma—. Tienes mejor cara—observa.

James se encoge de hombros.

—Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien—admite.

Por alguna razón, el rostro de Louis se ensombrece y su sonrisa se esfuma sin dejar el menor rastro.

—¿En serio has dormido bien?—James asiente—. Pues… No he estado aquí todo el rato—empieza—, pero cuando he venido después de comer no lo parecía. Has estado hablando en sueños como veinte minutos.

—Oh. ¿He dicho algo interesante?

—Bastante, en realidad. Que no querías hacer eso (sea lo que sea "eso"), que dejara de hablar, que te dolía algo…—James se pregunta por qué no podrá decir algo más aclaratorio en sueños—. ¿Qué estabas soñando? Por curiosidad.

**¿Quién crees que nos sería más útil? ¿Éste o tu novio?**

La repentina intervención de la Voz deja a James demasiado sorprendido como para protestar por el uso de tales palabras para referirse a Elijah.

_¿Para qué?_

**Podemos utilizarlos a ambos**, medita Tom, pensativo. **Ah, depender de otros es un engorro, pero no queda otra… ¿Pero tú qué opinas?**

_Que no voy a dejar que les hagas daño. Ni a Louis, ni a Elijah. Ni a mi padre, ni a Noah… a nadie_.

**La elección, de todas formas, está hecha. Sólo quería saber tu opinión**. James se estremece, vagamente consciente de que Louis lo mira con curiosidad y preocupación.

_No vas a…_

—No me acuerdo—no es James quien habla, sino Tom. El joven siente que se ahoga de terror ante la sola idea de que la Voz le haga algo a Louis.

Su primo enarca una ceja.

—Ya. ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?—propone.

—No, no tengo hambre. Voy a dar un paseo—James se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

—Nunca tienes hambre—replica Louis, irritado—. James, ya escuchaste a la señora Pomfrey. Si no comes vas a acabar enfermo.

Tom se detiene en seco. _No le hagas nada, no le hagas nada_.

—Luego iré a las cocinas a coger algo. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer—dicho esto, echa a andar de nuevo y sale de la habitación.

_¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?_

La Voz no responde.

o—o

Cuando Elijah ve acercarse a James, tiene que reprimir el impulso de tirarle lo primero que encuentre a la cabeza.

Sobre todo, por lo tranquilo que parece después de haberle pedido de esa forma tan amable que se perdiera de su vista. El joven no lo ha visto en todo el día, pero es evidente que ha estado descansando; tiene mejor aspecto que por la mañana. No obstante, cuando James se detiene ante él, Elijah se siente extrañamente incómodo.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espeta con cierto desdén. Probablemente hubiera espantado a todos los que están a su alrededor si hubiese habido alguien más en el pasillo.

James respira hondo.

—Ven conmigo.

Elijah enarca una ceja.

—¿Adónde?

Parar su sorpresa, James da un paso hacia él. A Elijah le parece algo extraño –sobre todo porque desde que hace unos días se besaran el Gryffindor ha puesto mucho empeño en no acercarse–, pero no le disgusta. Se mordisquea el labio inferior con nerviosismo, preguntándose qué pasaría si fuese él quien lo besara. Luego recuerda que James Potter es a todas luces rematadamente idiota.

Huelga decir que el pensamiento no hace que su anterior cuestión se solucione o desaparezca.

—Al Bosque—James clava los ojos en los de Elijah—. Querías saber qué estoy haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Tengo curiosidad—admite el joven.

James va a decir algo más, pero entonces Elijah, a quien nunca le han gustado las medias tintas, se acerca a él y lo besa. Maldita sea, sólo lo ha hecho una vez antes y lo echaba de menos tanto como echa de menos su casa cuando viaja.

Hay algo raro en ese beso, sin embargo. Diferente al anterior. Si lo piensa objetivamente resulta ridículo, pero Elijah está convencido de que la última vez James no fue tan… ¿ausente? Si tuviera que elegir, Elijah preferiría el primero con diferencia, aunque no está del todo seguro del motivo.

James se separa de él y lo mira largamente. Hay algo extraño en sus ojos.

—¿Vienes?

Sin esperar respuesta, James toma su mano y tira de él. Elijah no puede evitar estremecerse al contacto con sus dedos helados, pero la curiosidad por saber qué diablos se trae el joven entre manos es demasiada para rechazar la oferta.

Por desgracia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Estoy esperando el día en que FFN permita poner banda sonora a los fics. Ahora pondría el inicio de la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven. Pega. O no. Mejor ignorad mis divagaciones.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	25. Para probar el antídoto

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Sadie Black**, **Wissh**, **Nochedeinvierno13**, **Neideen Halse** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXIV**

_**Para probar el antídoto**_

o—o

Tom nunca ha tenido tantos problemas para controlar a James.

Los ataques del joven para tratar de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo no tienen orden ni concierto, casi ni racionalidad. Tom es consciente de que con cada intento fallido el organismo de James se deteriora un poco más y de que si le devolviera la voluntad el joven dejaría de hacerse daño, pero no va a hacerlo. Sólo estará en ese cuerpo un par de horas más. Mucho tiene que hacer James para que eso suponga un problema, y de momento sus cortos quince años de experiencia le dan una considerable desventaja. Es la primera vez que Tom se toma realmente en serio el controlar al joven.

En realidad controla a dos, piensa. Tiene detrás al joven Slytherin con el que se ha encaprichado James, prácticamente comiendo de su mano porque la curiosidad lo corroe. En cuanto cumpla la función para la que Tom lo necesita, aunque originalmente el muchacho sólo supusiera un estorbo, descubrirá que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Lo escucha preguntar algo. En su prisión, James sigue gritando y tratando de escapar.

Tom los ignora a ambos y aprieta el paso, internándose más y más en el bosque. Tras él, Elijah empieza a tener problemas para seguir su ritmo. Tom no se preocupa. Sabe que el joven será perfectamente capaz de ir tras él; si algo ha demostrado es que no es estúpido. No sería un mal mortífago.

Tras casi media hora de camino llegan a su destino. Tom se detiene y contempla su obra. No es mucho, apenas un pequeño tejado de madera para proteger el caldero de la lluvia y algunos hechizos alrededor para evitar que se acerquen los animales, pero es suficiente.

Agitando la varita de James, Tom enciende el fuego que hay bajo la poción, de un tono azulado, y aparta el tejado para que el vapor ascienda hacia el cielo. Saca raíz de asfódelo y una daga del bolsillo y corta una pequeña porción que echa al caldero, haciendo que el líquido se vuelva del color de la sangre.

—¿Qué es eso?

Tom sabe que tiene que darle una explicación al muchacho. La mínima.

—Estoy investigando—explica—. Se supone que es veneno—en realidad, Tom lo ha bautizado como _amaldiente_ y su función es aunar todos los pedazos de su alma, que están a buen recaudo en los bolsillos de la túnica de James, y separarla de la del chico.

—No, si ya decía yo que era algo que no debías hacer—murmura Elijah—. ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres hacer veneno?

—Para comprobar si funciona el antídoto—responde Tom. Saca una botellita llena de polvo brillante (compuesto por sangre de unicornio deshidratada, hoja de mandrágora triturada y pétalos de crisantemo machacados) y se la tiende a Elijah.

—Espera—él sacude la cabeza, los ojos grises enturbiados por la preocupación y la incredulidad, mientras observa la botellita (_restituyente_, fundamental para que su propia alma mutilada pueda escapar del cuerpo de James)—. Me estás diciendo que vas a probar un veneno y quieres que yo te dé el antídoto. Es peligroso.

—Sin riesgo no hay descubrimiento—replica Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, y de valientes está el cementerio lleno—Elijah no parece ni remotamente convencido—. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué hago con tu cadáver?

Tom piensa que no necesitará preocuparse por eso. Él ya tiene una idea bastante aproximada de lo que hará con el cuerpo de James cuando recupere el suyo.

—Funcionará—le asegura; está convencido. Saca la copa de Hufflepuff, el guardapelo de Slytherin y su diario del bolsillo. Sabe que sería más efectivo si utilizara todos sus horrocruxes, pero no tiene forma de recuperar el resto. De todas formas, está seguro de que funcionará. Los echa al caldero y mueve la poción con su varita.

Pese a que no está permitiendo a James asomarse al exterior, Tom lo nota revolverse con más ímpetu; debe de intuir que le queda poco tiempo.

Apaga el fuego y hace aparecer un vaso en el aire. Escucha un comentario de Elijah sobre la magia no verbal, pero no le presta atención. Hunde el recipiente en la poción y lo saca lleno de ese líquido que parece sangre.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso?—inquiere, aferrando la botellita con más fuerza.

_No. No. No. Por favor._

—Claro. A tu salud.

Tom finge que brinda con alguien invisible antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios y beberse su contenido.


	26. Silencio

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Marice Nieve** y **Wissh** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXV**

_**Silencio**_

o—o

James se rinde justo cuando vuelve a ser consciente de todo.

Su regreso a la realidad no es agradable. Tiene un extraño sabor a menta en la boca, y además sabe el motivo. Tom le ha permitido escuchar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y lo que se ha bebido hará que la Voz recupere su cuerpo. Y él… él…

Él se merece lo que quiera que vaya a ocurrirle. Si no fuese tan débil no habría pasado nada de esto.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de beber la poción, esos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos.

James no sabe cómo describirlo. No tiene la menor idea de si existe algo mínimamente comparable a ese dolor agonizante; es como si fuese magma y no sangre lo que corre por sus venas. Todo su interior arde, tanto que no da lugar para ninguna otra sensación. El mundo de James ha quedado reducido a un sufrimiento tan intenso que el joven tiene la impresión de que ni la muerte lo ayudaría a librarse de él.

No se da cuenta de que suelta el vaso ni de que cae al suelo. No se percata de las violentas sacudidas de sus extremidades ni de los pasos que se acercan a él. Tampoco advierte que apenas puede respirar. Es vagamente consciente de que tiene los ojos abiertos, todo lo que ve es una blancura que lo asfixia más que la falta de oxígeno. La voz temblorosa que lo llama es como un telón de fondo, imperceptible en mitad de su agonía.

Sólo cuando nota el contacto de algo frío en los labios logra volver a razonar. _La Voz_, piensa. _Necesita que beba eso_.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, gira la cabeza para evitar que el líquido caiga en su boca. Su espalda se arquea y algo cruje, pero James no siente dolor, al menos no por eso.

—James, no fastidies, no te puedes morir ahora. Me van a echar la culpa y… Va, bébetelo. Tú has dicho que es el antídoto de esa cosa. Por favor…

James vuelve a apartar el rostro de la poción.

**Hazle caso**, le recomienda Tom. **Cuando te lo bebas, parará**.

El joven trata de gritar. La Voz no ha alzado el volumen, pero de alguna forma es como si multiplicase por diez el malestar que le hace sentir. _Cállate_, intenta decir. Tom ríe y el blanco se vuelve más blanco y algo más cruje en el interior de James.

—Que pare—no son esas palabras lo que brota de sus labios. De hecho, ni siquiera son palabras lo que el joven articula. Pero es lo que más desea. Cierra los ojos y luego los abre, y descubre un rostro difuso sobre él—. Haz que pare—ruega, y esta vez se entiende lo que dice.

—Tú has dicho que esto…—empieza el borrón que hay sobre él.

—No. No quiero eso. Volverá—musita James.

Pero Elijah no lo entiende. James no puede culparlo; él no sabe nada. Trata de respirar hondo, suponiendo que el aire fresco aliviará el infierno que es su interior, pero lo único que consigue es que sus extremidades dejen de sacudirse y se limiten a temblar violentamente. Tom se ríe de él de nuevo, más fuerte, más doloroso. Sabe que está ganando.

Y entonces James comprende cuál es la única solución.

Descubre el vaso roto a su derecha. Escucha a Elijah decir algo, pero no le presta atención. A Tom tampoco le hace caso, pese a que grita más que nunca. La Voz intenta hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y resistirse provoca más dolor a James. Pero no le importa. Ya está sufriendo más de lo que creía ser capaz de soportar y ha dejado de engañarse: la única forma de librarse de todo es mediante ese pedazo de cristal con los bordes afilados.

Alarga la mano lentamente hacia el vidrio. Elijah sigue diciéndole algo, probablemente tratando de convencerlo de que beba lo que él cree que es un antídoto. Los dedos de James se cierran en torno al trozo de vaso con fuerza; y sin dudar, a diferencia de todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos meses, dirige el pedazo de vidrio a su cuello.

El objeto no llega a tocar su piel. Confundido, James busca el motivo, y descubre una mano agarrando con fuerza su muñeca. El joven alza la mirada hacia el rostro que hay sobre él, y su visión se aclara momentáneamente, mostrando la expresión de Elijah, una mezcla entre confusión, tristeza y enfado.

—Ni se te ocurra—sisea.

—Necesito que pare—replica James. El dolor engulle la firmeza de su voz.

**Bebe la poción**, ordena Tom. **Dejará de dolerte, te lo aseguro**.

_No quiero que recuperes tu cuerpo. No quiero ayudarte_.

**Ya me has ayudado, James Potter. ¿Qué diferencia hay si lo haces una vez más?**

_Prefiero morirme._

**Y lo harás. Si no me ayudas, morirás con toda seguridad; ya te estás muriendo. Si colaboras, puede que sea capaz de hacer algo por ti**.

Una lágrima tan ardiente como la agonía que lo quema por dentro recorre la mejilla de James.

Sin embargo, el joven se da cuenta de que ya no tiene la mano inmovilizada.

Una extraña felicidad lo invade. Elijah lo ha soltado. Le da igual el motivo. No le importa que alguien más haya aparecido en el borde del claro, ni tampoco lo que quiera que Elijah esté intentando explicar con la voz entrecortada. Lo único importante es que ahora no hay nada que le impida librarse de la Voz de una vez por todas.

Escucha un grito ahogado y una maldición, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El dolor abandona a James al ritmo al que la sangre mana de su cuello, tan ardiente como si realmente fuese lava. Y al mismo tiempo, la conciencia se va. El bosque, Elijah y las otras personas desaparecen, y la voz furiosa de Tom deja de sonar en su mente.

Lo último que James percibe es el más absoluto silencio.

Es agradable.


	27. Promesa

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Nochedeinvierno13**, **Emily**, **Wissh** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXVI**

_**Promesa**_

o—o

Elijah se frota de nuevo las manos en los pantalones. Pese a que se ha limpiado la sangre hace ya unas horas, lo hace casi en un acto reflejo, como si esperara que así pudiese deshacer lo ocurrido.

No han tenido más remedio que explicarle lo que ocurre con James. Cuando Harry cruzaba los terrenos del castillo con Ron, ha visto a su hijo entrando con otro joven en el Bosque Prohibido. Tras seguirlos durante un buen rato y perderlos en un punto, un alarido de dolor ha permitido a los dos amigos dar con James. Mientras su acompañante, arrodillado junto a él, trataba de decir una oración completa para justificar lo ocurrido, James se ha clavado un pedazo de cristal en el cuello.

Apenas han hablado mientras llevaban al primogénito de Harry a la enfermería, y nadie ha querido romper el silencio por si eso desconcentraba a la señora Pomfrey de su trabajo con James. Elijah sólo ha prestado atención a las preguntas que le hacían cuando la enfermera les ha asegurado que la vida de James no corre peligro.

No obstante, después de que el joven contara lo ocurrido antes de que Harry y Ron llegasen, a trompicones y tan atropelladamente que es evidente que no se ha inventado ni un solo detalle de lo que ha pasado, ha hecho muchas preguntas. Al principio Harry no ha querido decirle nada, pero no ha tardado en darse cuenta de que el chico no tiene un pelo de tonto, y muchas de las deducciones que ha hecho son apabullantemente correctas.

No es que eso importe ahora mucho. Ahora, Harry tiene que hablar con Ginny, que ha montado en cólera cuando le ha dicho lo que debería haberle contado hace semanas, y decidir con ella qué deberían hacer respecto a James.

El hombre se cubre la cara con las manos, en parte para huir de la mirada ausente de su hijo. James ha abierto los ojos hace unos minutos, pero daría lo mismo que los tuviera cerrados. Parece completamente ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor; observa el infinito con apatía, indiferente incluso al intenso temblor que lo recorre. El corte que él mismo se ha hecho ya no es más que una línea rosada en su cuello y la señora Pomfrey se ha encargado de que regenere la sangre que ha perdido.

Al parecer, según la enfermera ha podido deducir cuando Harry le ha contado, finalmente, la verdad, James se ha encerrado en sí mismo. Después de haber comprobado con sus propios ojos cómo se siente su hijo por todo lo que está ocurriendo, a Harry no le resulta difícil suponer el motivo. Se siente mal por alegrarse de que, en su aislamiento del mundo, James esté consiguiendo imponer su voluntad a la de Tom.

El problema es que Tom no está nada contento con su incapacidad para controlar al muchacho. Y lo está atacando por dentro; Harry se traga la bilis que sube por su garganta al comprender que Voldemort sabe que van a obligarlo a dejar a James en paz, y pretende destruir al muchacho antes de que ellos lo destruyan a él.

Sus cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas cuando Elijah se levanta de la silla. Está nervioso y obviamente nada seguro de si debe o no estar ahí; cambia el peso de un pie a otro varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Van a poder curarlo?—pregunta en voz baja, dedicando una breve mirada a James.

Harry abre la boca para decirle, pese a que sabe que sólo es una forma de hablar, que técnicamente su hijo no está enfermo, pero cambia de idea. Aprieta los labios durante unos segundos antes de responder:

—Eso espero.

Elijah observa nuevamente a James; en sus ojos grises se adivina una enorme tristeza y algo más, algo que por un momento a Harry le parece miedo. El hombre no puede evitar preguntarse si James y él se conocen mucho. Luego deduce que probablemente no; su hijo lo hubiera mencionado en alguna carta. Además, el escudo de Slytherin destaca en la túnica de Elijah, y James no se suele acercar a nadie de esa casa, a excepción de su hermano y su prima.

—Si…—empieza; parece dudar, pero finalmente sigue—: Si puedo hacer algo, me gustaría ayudar.

_No puedes hacer nada. Quizá nadie pueda_, piensa Harry. Pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta.

—Claro.

Elijah sale de la enfermería al mismo tiempo que Ginny entra en ella. Harry se encoge un poco, temiendo el carácter de su esposa, pero la mujer no parece estar de humor para discutir. Aprieta el paso al ver a James despierto y lo saluda en voz baja, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Cuando él no reacciona, le revuelve el pelo con tristeza. Luego mira a Harry.

—¿Y bien?—su voz es lo único que delata su rabia.

Harry suspira.

—Te lo he dicho…

—A buenas horas.

—Hermione estuvo hablando con algunos inefables—Harry opta por ignorar el inciso—y juntos idearon una forma de… de que James se libre de Tom—en los ojos de Ginny brilla el interés. El hombre respira hondo y continúa—. Es peligroso para él. Darle tantas sustancias que destruyen los horrocruxes juntas… también puede afectar a su organismo. Y nunca se ha hecho nada parecido, por lo que ni siquiera estamos seguros de que vaya a funcionar—Harry suspira—.

»Pero si no hacemos nada, Tom lo consumirá por dentro. Ya ha empezado; has oído a la señora Pomfrey… Oye, Ginny, tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo; no te lo dije porque sé que lo de Tom te… afecta—la mirada de la mujer se ensombrece—. Pero ésa no es excusa. Lo siento.

—He estado hablando con Hermione—replica Ginny, sin aceptar ni rechazar la disculpa—. La poción que James ha bebido ha… ha juntado los pedazos de alma de Tom que quedaban en los horrocruxes. Ahora tiene más fuerza.

Harry se muerde el labio.

—Entonces no sé si funcionará—admite, desolado.

Ginny respira hondo. Mira a su hijo de nuevo.

—James—al igual que antes, el muchacho no da señales de haberse percatado de nada. Sus ojos castaños siguen escudriñando el infinito—. Maldita sea, deja de comportarte así. Mírame.

Quizá sea porque tiene muy arraigado el conocimiento de que no es buena idea contradecir a su madre y nada puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer en ese aspecto, pero James obedece. Aparta la vista de la nada y clava los ojos en Ginny.

Harry desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. En su mirada aparece un destello rojizo. Dura menos de un segundo, pero es suficiente para que Ginny lo vea. La mujer no puede evitar alejarse un poco de su hijo, impresionada al haber reconocido en él la mirada del que la atormentó durante meses hace ya tantos años.

James aparta la mirada.

—Lo siento—musita, con la voz ronca y quebrada. Ginny le acaricia el pelo, aún conmocionada, pero él no parece darse cuenta. Sin embargo, un instante más tarde se aferra a su madre, con una fuerza sorprendente, y hunde el rostro en su hombro—. Lo siento, mamá—se disculpa; pese a que no le ve la cara, Harry puede afirmar que James está llorando.

—Shhh… Ya, James. Venga, va, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, mi vida—escuchar las mismas palabras que lo consolaban cuando era pequeño parece calmar a James, al menos un poco. Sus sollozos pierden intensidad y los estremecimientos provocados por el llanto casi se confunden con el temblor que lo recorre de arriba abajo. Ginny mira a Harry en busca de ayuda.

—Vamos a conseguir que te libres de él—le promete, tratando de que su voz no refleje las dudas que lo corroen—. Ya lo verás.

—Que pare—susurra James, aún refugiado en el abrazo de su madre—. Me da igual cómo. Quiero que pare. Lo odio. Está ahí y… y…—se le escapa un sollozo—. Sólo haced que se calle. Por favor.

Harry no responde. De todas formas no hace falta, comprende unos minutos más tarde, cuando se da cuenta de que la respiración de su hijo se ha calmado y ya no se aferra con tanta desesperación a Ginny. Con un cuidado que únicamente pone con sus hijos, la mujer recuesta a James, que tiene los ojos cerrados, en la cama, y lo tapa hasta la barbilla.

Tras unos segundos aparta la mirada de su hijo.

—Si hay una posibilidad de que se libre de eso, tenemos que intentarlo—dice con decisión, aunque sin mirar a Harry—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir con Tom—asegura en voz baja.

Harry asiente. La decisión está tomada.

Mira a James. Sabe que su hijo es fuerte; llevar toda su vida soportando esa pesadilla es algo que no haría cualquiera. Y James ya ha sufrido bastante; se merece librarse de Tom de una vez por todas.

Pero no está seguro de que la fortaleza de James vaya a ser suficiente.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Teníais razón. Lo mínimo que merece el pobre Elijah después de que James haya intentado suicidarse delante de él es que alguien le explique lo que pasa, y a Harry no le ha quedado otra. Respecto a Ginny, he tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para meterla ahí; no es ningún secreto que me cuesta un mundo escribir sobre ella. Pero lo he conseguido *agita el puño victoriosa*

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	28. Pronto

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Wissh** y **Nochedeinvierno13** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**XXVII**

_**Pronto**_

o—o

Esa misma tarde trasladan a James a San Mungo. No es que Harry dude de las habilidades de la señora Pomfrey, pero no puede ignorar la realidad: si algo no sale según lo previsto, en el hospital tienen más medios que en Hogwarts para minimizar la extensión de los daños en la medida de lo posible.

Sobre Ginny recae la tarea de explicar la situación a Albus y Lily, por lo que la mujer se queda un poco más en Hogwarts, mientras Harry no se separa de James. Su hijo va y viene de la inconsciencia, pero se ha aislado del mundo de nuevo.

O quizá sea Tom; en cuatro ocasiones ya, los sanadores han advertido pequeñas hemorragias internas que no han tardado en controlar. Una parte de Harry desea que Voldemort tuviese éxito en su plan, que recuperase su cuerpo, únicamente para matarlo con sus propias manos. Si bien lo odia desde que descubrió su existencia, saber todo el daño que le está haciendo a James, ser consciente de que lleva atormentando a su hijo desde que nació, hace que sienta unas ganas de despedazarlo que sólo pueden compararse al remolino de odio en que se convirtió su interior el día que murió Sirius.

o—o

Pronto terminará todo.

Aunque James se niegue a participar en lo que ocurre en el exterior, sigue siendo capaz de ver y oír lo que ocurre más allá de su cuerpo. Y lo que va a pasar es bien sencillo: van a intentar matar a la parte de Tom que vive en él. Según ha dicho su padre, es peligroso y existe el riesgo de que sea él quien muera, pero no es que a James le importe mucho.

Lo único que importa es que se va a librar de Tom. De una forma o de otra, va a dejar de oírlo. James recuerda el apacible silencio en que se ha sumergido hace unas horas, en el bosque, y desea volver a él con tanta ansia que le duele.

Sabe que Tom lo está atacando; el dolor agónico que ha empezado a sentir tras tomarse la poción se ha hecho constante. No obstante, la certeza de que Tom pronto abandonará el mundo –ya sea solo o acompañado– ayuda a James a protegerse de ese sufrimiento.

Presta algo de atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor cuando su padre se acerca a él; parpadea, porque después de todo tiene que prestarle atención:

—James, tengo que salir—le informa en una voz suave. James mira más allá de su padre y cuenta a cuatro sanadores—. Estarás bien—le revuelve el pelo—. Y pronto terminará, ya verás.

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de James cuando su padre se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Tiene razón. Se va a acabar. Da igual cómo.

No hace caso a lo que dicen los sanadores; de vez en cuando escucha alguna orden, que sigue automáticamente. Son mandatos sencillos, en los que apenas tiene que pensar.

—Dame un brazo. El que prefieras.

A James le cuesta encontrar la forma de alzar un brazo. Se siente extrañamente desconectado de la realidad.

—Esto puede dolerte, pero no te muevas.

¿Duele? Sí. Pero comparado con lo que está haciendo Tom en su interior, a James casi le dan ganas de reír.

—Bébete esto.

La poción no tiene sabor. O quizá sí, y el problema sea que James no puede percibirlo.

—Mejor que cierres los ojos.

Le cuesta obedecer esa orden. Pega los párpados, pero la furia de Tom hace que su mente, siempre abierta a ideas y nuevas formas de molestar a sus primos con Louis, parezca insoportablemente pequeña. Es agobiante. James abre los ojos, pero cuatro sanadores rodeándolo y ese montón de tubos que han ido apareciendo poco a poco no son mucho mejor.

—Tengo calor—musita. Generalmente, no suele quejarse con los sanadores. Le gustan muy poco y considera, que cuanto más los entorpezca, menos rápido terminarán. Pero es como si lo hubieran metido en una sauna. Tiene los labios resecos y el pelo castaño pegado a la frente y las sienes por el sudor.

Un sanador joven lo observa. Pese a su cabello teñido de un intenso color morado y sus llamativos ojos amarillos, como los de un ave rapaz, James sólo se fija en que su túnica, arremangada hasta el codo, es de manga larga, y constatar el hecho le da más calor.

—¿Quieres que abramos la ventana?

_Quiero que todo esto pare_, piensa James. Pero no logra decirlo.

Nota una punzada de dolor en el brazo y siente el líquido frío entrar en su torrente sanguíneo. Intenta agradecer el repentino frescor a quienquiera que le haya pinchado, pero antes de que el inesperado bienestar haya llegado siquiera a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, Tom grita.

No es como antes. Antes, James estaba protegido de la furia de la Voz en esa burbuja que ha construido. Le dolía, pero se había acostumbrado y casi podía ignorarlo. Ahora, en cambio, el grito no es de ira. Y James no necesita esforzarse para comprender el motivo. Están echando a Tom. Lo están matando. Y los dos lo saben con la misma abrumadora certeza.

Pero la Voz no va a irse sin luchar. Ni sin compañía.

James también grita. No es consciente de ello, pero sus alaridos rompen los hechizos de insonorización de la sala y sacuden todo el edificio. Se remueve en la cama, intentando huir de algo que vive dentro de él, golpeando sin querer a los atónitos sanadores, que están tan estupefactos que apenas atinan a intentar inmovilizarlo. Lo único que escucha es un pitido agudo e interminable.

_Vete_, suplica, mientras Tom continúa arañando su interior, no sólo con saña, sino en un intento de aferrarse a la vida. _Déjame ya. Vete_.

Y, por una vez, la Voz le obedece. Se _va_.

El pitido se detiene, y sólo entonces James se percata de que era su grito. Nota un extraño balanceo, como si estuviese en una barca, y coge aire bruscamente. Pese a que algo le dice que es mejor no hacerlo, James abre los ojos todo lo que puede.

Al principio, lo ve todo negro. Parpadea y trata de establecer un ritmo constante en su respiración, y tras unos segundos descubre que la habitación se ha quedado a oscuras. La única fuente de luz es la ventana entreabierta que hay a su derecha, por la que se ve un pedacito de noche sin estrellas.

Luego escucha una suave risa a la izquierda. Pese a que sólo ha oído ese timbre una vez, James lo reconoce como el joven de las mangas arremangadas. El que le ha ofrecido abrir la ventana.

Sin embargo, cuando gira la cabeza, no reconoce al sanador. Físicamente es idéntico, pero sus ojos… sus ojos ya no son amarillos. Son de un intenso rojo y brillan como James supone que debe de brillar el fuego en el infierno.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sabéis lo bien que me lo estoy pasando escribiendo esto. Aunque al mismo tiempo sufro... bah, soy feliz. Más o menos.

¿Reviews? ;)


	29. Nada

¡Buenas noches! (o, al menos, es de noche en España. Que cada uno se aplique lo que toque).

Gracias a **L. Nott**, **Wissh**, **Marice Nieve** y **Nochedeinvierno13** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXVIII**

_**Nada**_

o—o

Tom se toma unos segundos para deleitarse con la expresión de absoluto terror de James. Su sonrisa se hace más pequeña, pero está disfrutando como pocas veces. La mirada del muchacho es la misma que la de un niño que despierta de una pesadilla y descubre al monstruo frente a él.

—No—susurra; tiene el rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, y parece estar a punto de sufrir un colapso. Apenas tiene fuerzas para intentar negar la realidad.

—Sí—lo contradice Tom en voz baja. Dedica una mirada a los cadáveres de los tres sanadores, lamentando que James no esté en condiciones de verlos—. Es mejor así, ¿no crees? Tú te has librado de mí y yo ya no estoy encerrado en el cuerpo de un crío.

James no responde. Sus ojos se dirigen, frenéticos, hacia la puerta, y Tom comprende que está a punto de utilizar la poca energía que le queda para pedir ayuda.

—No te molestes—le acaricia la mejilla—. No podrán hacer nada… Mírate. Estás muriendo—James se queda inmóvil. Sabe que es cierto—. Será tu castigo. Por haber intentado matarme… Si no hubieses sido tan idiota, te permitiría vivir.

—Hubiera muerto de todas formas—escupe James; tiene los labios manchados de la sangre que brota de su boca con mucha más facilidad que sus palabras. Tom es consciente de que, aunque no tiene ninguna lesión visible, le ha provocado graves daños internos. Es una pena, piensa. Si no fuese tan terco, podría utilizarlo un poco más.

Suspira y se endereza, contemplando al muchacho desde arriba. En los ojos de James no hay espacio para nada diferente al pánico.

—Has sido útil—Tom le aparta el cabello, empapado de sudor, de la frente, casi con ternura—. Sólo por eso, pasaré por alto que has intentado matarme…—saca la varita del sanador del bolsillo de la túnica y apunta a James con ella—. Te daré una muerte rápida e indolora.

James cierra los ojos. Ya no tiembla. Tom no está seguro de que el motivo sea que ha aceptado su destino. Puede ser, simplemente, que su cuerpo ya haya dicho basta.

Sin embargo, cuando apunta con la varita al corazón del muchacho, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo distraen. Tom sabe que podría terminar rápido con su vida y luego huir, pero no le conviene que lo vean; una cosa es matar a un adolescente indefenso y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a los doce aurores que calcula que hay al otro lado de la puerta.

De todas formas, piensa mientras se acerca a la ventana, las inspiraciones y espiraciones de James están contadas.

o—o

A James no le importa morir. No en exceso. Quizá el silencio que tanto anhela, que ese constante zumbido que resuena en sus oídos desde que Tom ha salido de su cuerpo no le permite disfrutar, se encuentre más allá de su último latido.

Además, no puede hacer mucho para evitarlo. No le quedan fuerzas. Las lágrimas siguen bajando por sus mejillas por pura inercia, pero él ya no puede ni intentar dejar de llorar. Se está muriendo.

Y, sin embargo, no tiene miedo. El zumbido se hace más débil conforme se aleja del mundo de los vivos; el silencio cada vez está más cerca, tanto que estiraría los brazos para acariciarlo si pudiera. No hay ninguna voz, ningún dolor. Sólo esa paz tan definitiva como la muerte.

James llega hasta el silencio. Nota cómo la ausencia de sonidos lo acaricia en mitad de esa nada gris cuya procedencia le es desconocida. Se sumerge en el silencio, nada en él. Por unos momentos, incluso _es_ silencio.

Es envolvente.

Y, en un instante cuya duración está entre una eternidad y un segundo, se vuelve agobiante.

El gris se oscurece. James sigue sin escuchar nada, pero cada vez el silencio que lo rodea es más negro. Estira los brazos y se encuentra con dos sólidos muros, uno a cada lado.

James se asusta. Ese silencio ya no es agradable. Le presiona los oídos y cada vez está más cerca de él, dejándole menos espacio para moverse. Ya no puede desplazarse con libertad por él, no puede hacer nada. Una náusea sube por su esófago y James suelta un gemido aterrado, cada vez más atrapado en lo que antes anhelaba tanto.

El silencio presiona contra él. James ya apenas puede revolverse, y siente que los muros que lo rodean lo aplastan y lo hacen cada vez más pequeño, más insignificante.

Hasta que el silencio lo engulle por completo.

Entonces, James es _nada_.


	30. Durmiendo

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Marice Nieve**, **Nochedeinvierno13**, **kawaiigiirl**, **Ali M.D** y **Wissh** por sus reviews.

* * *

**XXIX**

_**Durmiendo**_

o—o

_**25 de diciembre de 2020**_

A Lily aún le resulta extraño pensar en lo que su madre les explicó a ella y a Al el día que se fastidió todo. De hecho, todo ese día le parece algo completamente ajeno. Como un recuerdo que no le pertenece.

Y, sin embargo, es terriblemente real.

La niña mira a Albus, y luego a Teddy, que aún necesita ayudarse de unas muletas para caminar, esperando a que alguno de los dos diga algo, pero ambos están tan inmóviles como las otras veces. Se limitan a mirar fijamente esa realidad en la que no quieren pensar, intentando obligarse así a aceptarlo.

Han pasado ya veinte días, pero la ausencia de James sigue sin haberse convertido en una costumbre.

En cierto modo, Lily se alegra de que sea así. Se niega a habituarse a esa nueva rutina sin su hermano mayor, y se preocuparía si un día, al ir a visitarlo, escuchara a sus padres o a Al soltar un suspiro de resignación. Porque significaría que se han rendido.

Y no sería justo para James.

Lily le da vueltas al tallo de la flor que ha cogido esta mañana, pensativa. Finalmente, se acerca a la cama, susurra "Feliz Navidad" en el oído de su hermano, le da un beso en la pálida mejilla y deja el lirio en la mesita de noche.

No esperaba que James respondiese, pero no puede evitar que sus labios formen un puchero al ver que la expresión serena que su hermano ha mantenido durante los últimos veinte días sigue inmutable. Y James continúa sumido en ese interminable sueño suyo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con sus regalos?—inquiere en ese momento Albus, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Teddy le revuelve el pelo. El suyo muestra toda la alegría que el joven es capaz de fingir, lo cual se traduce en una melena hasta los hombros, de un color castaño rojizo, que guarda un sutil parecido con el cabello de James. Nadie se ha atrevido a comentarlo, sin embargo.

—Guardarlos hasta que pueda abrirlos—responde Harry.

—Quiero que los abra ya—protesta Lily. Sabe que es una reacción infantil, pero no le importa. Toda esta situación la supera y lleva casi tres semanas conteniendo las ganas de llorar porque opina que, si alguien tiene derecho a llorar, ése su hermano—. Hoy es Navidad.

Un barullo proveniente del pasillo sobresalta a la familia.

—Y Rita no lo ha olvidado, por lo que parece—masculla la madre de Lily con amargura—. Yo me encargo—sale de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad, y unos segundos más tarde llega a los oídos de Harry, Teddy, Albus y Lily la discusión de Ginny Potter con los periodistas.

Lily coge la mano de James. La misma que le tira del pelo para molestarla y toma la suya para reconfortarla. Ahora está tan pálida que da miedo, y fría como un carámbano de hielo.

—Papá—Harry, que tiene la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la sábana que cubre a James, la mira—. ¿Habéis cogido a…a _ése_?—Lily se niega a pronunciar el nombre del culpable de que su hermano esté así.

Él niega con la cabeza. El abatimiento que su hija percibe es una mínima parte del total.

o—o

Mientras Albus y Lily van con Teddy a la quinta planta de San Mungo a por té y Ginny habla con los sanadores sobre los inexistentes cambios en el estado de salud de James, Harry se queda unos minutos más en la habitación.

Observa a su primogénito con tristeza. En los días que lleva inconsciente, ha adelgazado más, y sus ojos están hundidos en un rostro insoportablemente pálido.

Harry recordará durante mucho tiempo la escena que encontró hace veinte días. Cuando escuchó los gritos de James se quedó helado, sin poder hacer nada más que estremecerse y sentir el dolor de su hijo. Ginny reaccionó antes que él, y tardó menos de un minuto en plantarse ante la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba el muchacho. Estaba bloqueada con hechizos avanzados y, cuando consiguieron abrirla, les recibieron los cadáveres de tres sanadores y un James cuyos pulmones no funcionaban adecuadamente.

Y ahora, veinte días después, si bien su estado ya no es tan grave, James se niega a despertar.

Harry suspira y se pregunta cómo le explicará lo ocurrido. Conoce a su hijo lo suficiente como para estar convencido de que James no podrá ver más culpables que él. Un cuarto sanador que estaba con él se encuentra en paradero desconocido, y Harry está casi seguro de que Voldemort tiene algo que ver. No puede demostrarlo, al menos mientras James siga inconsciente, pero supone que, de alguna manera, las pociones expulsaron ese pedazo de alma del cuerpo de su hijo, pero no lograron destruirlo; y ahora Tom controla a ese hombre. Después de todo, piensa con amargura, no sería la primera vez que un pedazo de alma del Señor Tenebroso utiliza otros cuerpos para sus propios fines.

Harry sale bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Por un momento le ha parecido que James ha fruncido el ceño, pero tras mirarlo con atención durante varios minutos pierde ese diminuto haz de esperanza que ha hecho que el corazón le dé un vuelco.

Y descubre que, en ese momento, la incógnita de cómo reaccionará James cuando despierte no tiene la menor importancia. Lo único que quiere es que _reaccione_.


	31. Veinte

¡Buenas noches!

Gracias a **Marice Nieve**, **Canelitas** y **Wissh** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**XXX**

_**Veinte**_

o—o

A Louis no le hace gracia la broma navideña que Dominique le gasta a Victoire.

Contrariamente a su costumbre, se negó a ayudar a su hermana cuando se lo propuso; y ahora, al ver a Vic con la piel del color del pelo de Minnie y el cabello de un verde parecido al de Teddy cuando algo le hace especial ilusión, no se ríe ni siquiera un poco.

Lleva casi tres semanas sin hacerlo. Cuando, tras pasar toda la tarde poniendo Hogwarts patas arriba en busca de su mejor amigo, vio a Albus y su primo le dijo dónde estaba James, Louis comprendió que debería haberse dado cuenta sin necesidad de que nadie se lo contara. Él sabía con certeza que _algo_ iba mal con James; que lo que quiera que fuese había empeorado durante los últimos días. Debería haber insistido hasta que su primo se sincerara con él.

Louis no muestra mucho interés por la bronca que le cae a Dominique. Mientras los sanadores terminan de devolver a Vic su aspecto habitual, anuncia que va a dar un paseo por el hospital.

No obstante, sus pasos tienen un objetivo claro: la habitación de James.

Por el camino se encuentra a la horda de periodistas, esos buitres que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que intentar –sin éxito de momento, afortunadamente– colarse en la habitación de James y especular sobre el estado del primogénito de Harry Potter. Y como no disponen de esa información, redactan extensos artículos en los que elucubran sobre la posible enfermedad del muchacho. Louis los odia con todas sus fuerzas.

Una sanadora que pasa buena parte del tiempo apostada en la puerta de la habitación de James para echar a las visitas indeseadas se cruza con él en las escaleras. Le dedica una sonrisa amable a modo de saludo, y Louis comprende, de nuevo, que James sigue sin despertar.

Recorre los dos últimos pasillos con soltura; a estas alturas, se sabe el camino de memoria. Abre la puerta, intentando sin éxito resignarse a que su primo sigue igual que los últimos veinte días.

Sin embargo, en cuanto clava los ojos en la cama desiste en sus intentos por hacerse a la idea de la inexistente mejoría de su primo. James se está _moviendo_; tiene la cabeza alzada, apenas unos centímetros por encima de la almohada, y parece estar intentando incorporarse. No obstante, los movimientos de sus brazos, débiles y descoordinados, no le ayudan ni un poco. Sus ojos, que recorren la habitación una y otra vez, están llenos de confusión y miedo.

Louis no atina a decir nada, ni se le pasa por la cabeza llamar a alguien. En dos zancadas se planta junto a la cama y estrecha a James en un abrazo de oso. Su primo parece desorientado y al principio intenta separarse de él, pero se rinde tras unos segundos y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Louis, aunque no devuelve el abrazo. Tiembla de arriba abajo y eso entristece a Louis más que notarle las costillas bajo el pijama. Pero está despierto.

—Louis, suéltame—murmura James unos minutos más tarde.

Su voz suena terriblemente monótona.

Louis se separa de él y lo mira.

—¿Estás bien?

James sacude la cabeza y clava los ojos en las sábanas.

—No—pero incluso entonces su tono es vacío. Es como si toda la resignación de la que Louis ha intentado impregnarse hace unos minutos se hubiera instalado en él. Como si pensara que no hay nada que hacer—. No está, ya no lo oigo—susurra—. Pero está _allí_.

Hace menos de un mes, Louis no hubiera comprendido sus palabras. Pero ahora sabe qué quiere decir James. Ignorando sus débiles protestas, lo abraza de nuevo, y por un momento recuerda el día en que se perdieron en Londres. A diferencia de aquella ocasión, en la que James tuvo que consolarlo y mantener la calma, ahora recae sobre Louis la tarea de reconfortar a su primo.

—Tu padre me lo dijo—explica—. Que esa cosa te estaba haciendo la vida imposible… Pero tú lo has dicho: ya no está.

—Sí—musita James en voz baja, dejándose convencer. Sin embargo, en ese momento se queda rígido—. El sanador—susurra—. Sus ojos…—se le escapa un gemido—. Louis, ¿qué he hecho?—inquiere, horrorizado.

La preocupación de Louis se extiende del estado anímico de James a su estado físico cuando se da cuenta de que a su primo le cuesta respirar. Se separa de él de nuevo y lo mira; ha palidecido y parece estar a punto de llorar. Louis lo obliga a tumbarse de nuevo.

—Vamos a ver—empieza, más para poner en orden sus pensamientos que para dirigirse a James—. Eso ahora da igual. Respira hondo y deja de ahogarte; no pienso dejar que te mueras después del disgusto que me has dado.

—Pero Tom…

—Acabas de decir que ya no te está dando la lata. Eso es bueno.

—Estaba _ahí_—protesta James—. En el sanador. Lo estaba utilizando e iba a matarme.

Algo se atasca en la garganta de Louis. Pese a su firme propósito de hacer que James deje de atormentarse, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad:

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Se oyeron ruidos—explica James. Frunce el ceño—. Y… no me acuerdo bien, pero creo que se fue…—su voz se apaga—. Estaba muerto y ha revivido por mi culpa.

Louis aprieta las mandíbulas.

—Deja de decir eso. Lo único que es tu culpa es esa manía tuya de cargarte el muerto. Tu padre me dijo que no podías evitar que hiciera lo que quisiese.

James cierra los ojos.

—A veces sí podía. Pero duele—suspira—. ¿Y si vuelve?—no parece asustado; simplemente, plantea la cuestión como un asunto que reflexionar.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Si vuelve, lo matamos otra vez—propone—. Se supone que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

James no responde, pero Louis ve que sus labios están ligeramente curvados hacia arriba y se siente orgulloso de ser el causante. Tras unos minutos, se le ocurre que igual debería avisar a los sanadores. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Te vas?—inquiere James de repente.

—Sólo un momento—responde Louis—. Voy a avisar a alguien; se alegrarán de ver que por fin te has dignado a despertar.

—¿Por fin?—repite James—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Louis abre la boca, pero la cierra de nuevo al percatarse de que, diga lo que diga, sus palabras van a sonar violentas.

—Estamos a veinticinco. De diciembre. Llevas aquí desde el cinco.

James abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirar a Louis. No parece disgustado, únicamente extrañado.

—¿Desde…? ¿Veinte días? ¿Veinte…de veinte?—Louis asiente, mordiéndose el labio—. Vaya—susurra—. Creía que me iba a morir—admite—. Pero cuando me he despertado no se me ha ocurrido que… Vaya—repite.

—Mira el lado bueno—sugiere Louis. James entorna los ojos; y es entonces, cuando lo ve tratando de discernir si se está burlando de él o no, cuando el joven reconoce completamente a su primo. No puede evitar sonreír—. Has vuelto a tiempo para que te den los regalos. Feliz Navidad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No, no iba a mantener mucho tiempo a James en ese limbo, más que nada porque tiene unas cuantas cosas que hacer. Que la segunda parte del fic está ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque, a efectos prácticos, la división del fic en partes a vosotros no os afecta. Simplemente, en un capítulo veréis que pone "SEGUNDA PARTE" antes del tocho, pero la historia seguirá su curso y tal.

En fin, mejor dejo de adelantar acontecimientos. ¿Reviews?


	32. Cosas buenas

¡Buenos días!

Gracias a **Marice Nieve** por su review.

* * *

**XXXI**

_**Cosas buenas**_

o—o

James no está del todo seguro de que deba alegrarse.

Por un lado, ha sobrevivido a un tratamiento inventado expresamente para él; tratamiento que ha conseguido llevar a cabo su función y no le ha dejado secuelas permanentes. Por primera vez en su vida, puede pensar lo que quiera sin que nadie le responda en su mente, lo cual es un cambio ciertamente agradable. Además, ha recibido más regalos que nunca por Navidad; no sólo de su familia y sus amigos, sino también de gente cuyos nombres, en el mejor de los casos, suenan ligeramente a James.

Sus padres le han explicado que su ingreso en San Mungo fue seguido por la prensa mágica, y que los periodistas llevan casi un mes intentando colarse en su habitación. Louis le ha contado, también, la jugarreta que ha planeado para darles su merecido por meterse donde no les llaman. Y Lily y Albus han mostrado un entusiasmo poco común para participar en ella. Incluso Teddy, que se supone que tiene que ser la conciencia de los muchachos, está de acuerdo.

James estaría contento, de no ser por lo que, aunque todo el mundo se empeñe en intentar convencerlo de lo contrario, es culpa suya.

Tom está por ahí. El sanador cuyo cuerpo está utilizando sigue en paradero desconocido, aunque eso no sorprende a James. Su padre le explicó que los otros tres sanadores que había en la habitación con él fueron asesinados.

Cuando James deseaba librarse de Tom, definitivamente no se le ocurrió que sería así. Con tres personas muertas –de momento–, una desaparecida y el mago oscuro que ha pasado casi dieciséis años viviendo en su interior suelto por ahí.

_Al menos, no tiene su cuerpo_, intenta consolarse. Luego piensa en lo que debe de estar sufriendo el sanador y se estremece, y trata desesperadamente de llevar su mente por otros derroteros.

Una semana después de despertar, James se encuentra solo en su habitación; se ha quedado dormido hace un rato, y supone que su familia ha aprovechado para ir a casa. En unos días, los sanadores le darán el alta, pero mientras llega ese momento el joven tiene realmente difícil no pensar en lo que pueda estar haciendo Tom.

Se levanta y sale de la habitación, tambaleándose un poco. Pese a que las lesiones internas están curadas, aún está muy débil. James camina por el pasillo apoyándose en la pared sólo cuando es imprescindible, sin un rumbo fijo.

Sin embargo, cuando gira una esquina y descubre una horda de magos y brujas con pergaminos, cámaras y plumas, James se detiene en seco y maldice el momento en que se le ha ocurrido dar un paseo. Malditos periodistas. Louis no exageraba cuando los comparó con buitres. Dan hasta miedo.

James planea volver por donde ha venido sin hacer ruido, pero por desgracia una mujer morena y regordeta se gira en ese momento hacia donde está él y lo ve. Lo mira durante unos instantes con tanta intensidad que James se siente expuesto a pesar de su viejo pijama de bolitas. Luego dice algo a sus compañeros; y, todos a una, clavan la vista en él.

James retrocede unos cuantos pasos, pero cuando se da cuenta de que por cada zancada suya los periodistas dan tres y tiene a la mujer pelirroja a menos de medio metro, invadiendo su espacio personal, decide que ese momento es tan bueno como cualquiera para echar a correr.

No sabe adónde va, ni tampoco de dónde saca la energía para correr. Lo único de lo que se percata es de que, en algún momento, se cansa. James reduce el paso, pero antes de que se detenga choca contra algo y pierde el equilibrio, y comprende que su próximo destino es el suelo.

Sin embargo, no llega a caer. Nota unas manos que lo agarran por la cintura y tiran de él para evitar que acabe en el suelo. James no tiene nada que objetar hasta que se le ocurre alzar la mirada y descubre a Elijah Anderson observándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos de los que James no puede identificar ninguno. James recupera el equilibrio y da un paso hacia atrás, y su estómago da un saltito cuando las manos del Slytherin dejan de sujetarlo.

—¿Por qué siempre acabas chocándote conmigo?

James no puede evitar reírse. De repente se siente extrañamente ligero.

—Huía de los periodistas—explica. Entonces se fija en que Elijah tiene la nariz enrojecida y los ojos llorosos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Siempre que me resfrío la cosa se acaba complicando—responde el joven, haciendo un gesto vago con las manos para quitarle importancia—. Pero ya iba a irme.

—Oh—James no puede evitar pensar en su primo Fred, que cuando era pequeño enfermaba "a lo grande", según sus tíos—. Bueno, ya estás mejor, ¿no?

Ve a Elijah abrir un poco la boca y luego cerrarla, como si no estuviera seguro de que decir lo que ha pensado es lo más sensato. Se plantea animarlo a que diga lo que quiera, pero justo entonces recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que lo vio.

Recuerda a Tom utilizándolo para convencer a Elijah de que fuese al bosque con ellos. Recuerda las ganas de estrangular a la Voz cuando lo besó; no sólo porque sabía que de ahí no podría salir nada bueno, sino también porque sentía que le estaba quitando algo que le correspondía _a él_. Recuerda el miedo a lo que Tom tenía pensado hacer con Elijah cuando el joven cumpliera su propósito, y su firme determinación de impedirlo.

Pero, sobre todo, James recuerda la presa de Elijah en su muñeca, impidiendo que él se clavara ese pedazo de cristal en el cuello, casi prohibiéndole pensar en la sola idea de hacerlo. En su momento le irritó, y se alegró cuando el joven lo soltó, pero ahora se siente curiosamente agradecido.

No puede evitar sonrojarse, pese a no tener del todo claro el motivo.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor de lo que cuentan los periódicos—comenta Elijah en ese momento. James lo mira a los ojos—. La última vez que te vi no estabas muy… tú.

—Siento que Tom…—pero se interrumpe. No le apetece que Elijah lo tome por loco, no más de lo que debe de hacerlo. Y eso pasa por no mencionar que hasta hace poco escuchaba una voz en su cabeza—. Lo de aquel día.

—¿Se llama Tom?—inquiere Elijah con interés. James frunce el ceño—. Tu padre me dijo que estabas como poseído…

James se pregunta a cuánta gente le ha contado su padre lo ocurrido. Lo invade un súbito rencor hacia Harry Potter.

—¿Lo ha publicado en _El Profeta_, o qué?—bufa—. Sí—admite, algo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Se muerde el labio—. Quería matarte. Después de… eso.

Elijah ladea la cabeza.

—Antes de eso—empieza, y James adivina adónde va a ir a parar—, ¿desde cuándo estaba…él?

—No fui yo quien te besó, si es lo que quieres saber—James nota que sus mejillas se encienden conforme habla, pero se las ingenia para mantenerle la mirada a Elijah. El joven parece dolido—. Lo siento.

—Lo suponía—Elijah se encoge de hombros y James tiene que admitir que es bueno encajando los golpes—. Por curiosidad—agrega tras unos segundos—, ¿sigue…ahí?

James niega con la cabeza.

—Querían matarlo—explica—, pero en su lugar sólo lo echaron de mi cuerpo.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?—inquiere Elijah, que parece preocupado por la amargura que tiñe la voz de James.

—No, no lo es. Ahora está por ahí y puede…—James respira hondo. Sabe que no debe decir más de lo necesario. Aparentemente, Elijah no sabe de quién es la voz que lleva toda su vida en su cabeza, y James no está seguro de que decírselo sea una buena idea—. Puede hacer lo que quiera—termina.

_Y yo también_, se sorprende pensando. Le dan ganas de reír ante lo único bueno de esa situación.

—Al menos a ti ya no te molesta—apunta Elijah, cuyos pensamientos parecen estar siguiendo un camino parecido a los de James.

James piensa en lo mucho que Tom ha complicado su relación con el Slytherin. Si es que puede considerarse una relación. Se pregunta si, después de todo lo que ha liado la Voz, existe alguna posibilidad de seguir con Elijah. O lo que sea.

—Ahora soy yo—informa al joven—. Y parece que lo seguiré siendo. Algo bueno tenía que tener todo esto.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Seguro?—James asiente—. Bien.

James se pregunta a qué ha venido eso, pero antes de que llegue a cualquier conclusión Elijah lo besa. Sujeta su pijama para evitar que se aleje, algo que, de todas formas, James no tiene pensado hacer.

Elijah sonríe contra sus labios, y James añade eso a la, de momento, corta lista de cosas buenas que tiene la ausencia de Tom en su mente.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tachááán. Tardaré un pelín más de lo acostumbrado en subir la segunda parte porque con estas cosas me obsesiono con llevaros unos cuantos capítulos de ventaja (y porque tengo un dedo jodido por cortarme haciendo el tonto y me cuesta escribir, pero eso no queda tan profesional). Pero tampoco será mucho.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	33. SEGUNDA PARTE-Prefacio

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Guest**, **Emily**, **kawaiigiirl**, **Guest** (otro), **Lily Mizuki Evans**, **Marice Nieve**, **Zeita** y **Lunia Black** por sus reviews.

Sí, he vuelto (a casa por Navidad). Os saco ventaja suficiente -escribiendo-, así que supongo que ya puedo empezar a subir capítulos de la segunda parte del fic. Le estoy cogiendo más cariño... En fin, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

o—o

_**Prefacio**_

o—o

Será difícil.

Difícil, lento y puede que nunca llegues a llevar a cabo lo que te has propuesto. Suspiras con nostalgia, rememorando tiempos mejores.

No puedes evitar sorprenderte de lo fácil que te ha resultado manipular a Orpheus Doyle. Sonríes con sus labios, acallando su alma débil sin dificultad. Así es la mayoría de la gente, recuerdas. Simples, con los hilos bien definidos, los botones que debes pulsar para hacer que hagan una u otra cosa fáciles de distinguir.

Casi lo habías olvidado, de tanto tiempo como has pasado atrapado en el cuerpo de James Potter, intentando buscar la forma de controlarlo. Y, pese a que al final lo conseguiste, la cabezonería de ese maldito crío se encargó de que tu plan no saliese como esperabas. No tienes tu cuerpo, tal y como ocurría en tu imaginación.

De todos modos, no te quejas. Has estado peor en otras ocasiones; si hay algo que ese joven no tenga, son dudas. Tras decirle las palabras adecuadas, tiene claro que quiere poder, ascender y poder dominar a los demás, y para ello está dispuesto casi a todo. Y si no quiere algo, no tiene la menor posibilidad de impedirte hacerlo.

Al igual que ocurrió los últimos días que estuviste con James, el cuerpo Orpheus también se está deteriorando. Sabes que te será útil en el futuro y no te interesa dejarlo morir, al menos no tan pronto, por lo que no pasas todo el tiempo poseyéndolo. El joven es solícito y obediente y te trae lo que necesitas para reponer fuerzas, lentamente, a tu ritmo. Es, probablemente, el vasallo más disciplinado y callado de todos. Hace lo que le ordenas sin preguntar, y por ello está ganándose tu aprecio.

Sin embargo, hay algo que necesitas para llevar a cabo tus planes, algo que no tienes. Algo de lo que te encargarás cuando recuperes tu cuerpo, algo que ya sabes cómo conseguir.

Sonríes, en ese cuerpo pequeño que es todo lo que posees ahora. Ves a Orpheus acercarse a ti con un cuenco de caldo. Está frío, pero no protestas. Es mejor eso que nada, y bastante difícil está resultando ya tu regeneración como para que encima pongas quejas.

—Mi señor—el joven ha aprendido a dirigirse a ti con respeto y eso hace que lo aprecies más de lo que nunca has apreciado a James; te resulta agradable, sobre todo después de quince años teniendo que aguantar a un niño que jamás ha sido consciente de la suerte que tenía al custodiar el alma del Señor Tenebroso.

Sonríes de nuevo. Te preguntas si la próxima vez que vuelvas a ver a James conseguirás hacerlo entrar en razón. Si recapacita, le perdonarás la vida tras coger lo que necesitas de él. Si no, terminará todo para él, tal y como quería.


	34. Planes de futuro

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Sadie Black**, **Wissh** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**I**

_**Planes de futuro**_

o—o

James se alegra de haber terminado, por fin, los dichosos EXTASIS.

Nunca había tenido que estudiar tanto. Nunca, hasta ahora. Ni siquiera los TIMOS fueron tan duros. Ha pasado muchas noches sin dormir y se ha desesperado en más de una ocasión al no recordar algo que era de suma importancia.

Pero ya no tiene que preocuparse por más exámenes. Es libre.

Por eso, en cuanto se ha terminado su conversación con Elijah sobre lo que tienen pensado hacer este verano, cae dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de su novio. Apenas le importa que estén en la orilla del lago y se le vaya a poner el uniforme verde. James no suele atender a razones cuando se trata de dormir.

Sin embargo, Elijah, que a pesar de no poder moverse si no quiere despertarlo ha cogido un libro y se entretiene leyéndolo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que el sueño de James no es tranquilo. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los ojos, y de vez en cuando mueve los labios sin hablar.

—James—lo llama, sacudiéndole el hombro—. Eh, James.

James se incorpora bruscamente. Mira alrededor con los ojos como platos, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que la única persona que hay cerca de él es Elijah. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, se apoya en el hombro del joven.

—El mundo conspira contra mí para que no pueda descansar—protesta débilmente.

Elijah, que tiene una sospecha bastante exacta de lo que ha soñado James, sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza, doblando la hoja de su libro por una esquina para seguir con él más tarde.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?—propone. James niega con la cabeza.

—Puedes seguir leyendo. Ha sido lo mismo de siempre.

Elijah supone que el asunto de haber llevado durante quince años un pedazo de alma del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos no debe de ser algo que se supera fácilmente. Pese a que ya han pasado dos años desde que la Voz, como la llama James en las pocas ocasiones en que está dispuesto a tocar el tema, dejase de habitar la mente del muchacho, James sigue teniendo pesadillas y en ocasiones recuerda a Tom con tanta nitidez que se aterroriza y resulta casi imposible llegar a él.

A base de intentarlo de diversas maneras y equivocarse, Elijah ha aprendido que lo mejor en esos casos es mejor simplemente abrazar a James hasta que el joven comprenda que ya no hay nadie, además de él, que tome sus decisiones, y recordárselo si no consigue llegar a ese cabo al que aferrarse.

—No pasa nada—le asegura—. Sabes que no me importa.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a James apretando los labios hasta que forman una fina línea blanca.

—¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?—pregunta, claramente decidido a evitar el tema.

—No—ahora es Elijah quien no quiere que la conversación vaya por ahí—. Mi madre lleva siglos sugiriendo que sea sanador, pero…

—¿Pero?—James lo mira—. Tiene buena pinta. La sanación, digo.

—Lo he pensado—admite Elijah—. Y no podría. ¿Y si por mi culpa se muere alguien?—sacude la cabeza—. No sirvo para algo que conlleve tanta responsabilidad.

—Te gusta—adivina James—. Va, yo no creo que vayas a matar a nadie. Además, ¿no puedes…? No sé, pedir que te pongan con la gente que no se vaya a morir, o algo así.

Elijah suspira.

—Creo que no se puede hacer eso.

—Puedes intentarlo.

James es probablemente la persona más terca a la que Elijah haya conocido jamás. Cuando gana en alguna discusión, suele ser por eso, aunque no tenga razón. Y cuando tiene razón y lo sabe no hay fuerza, muggle o mágica, capaz de pararle los pies.

Como ahora.

—Vale—cede Elijah—. ¿Y tú, qué piensas hacer?

James se muerde el labio.

—Eso es otro asunto…

Elijah sonríe. Ahora le toca a él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¡Tachán! Y esto es lo que ha sido de James mientras Voldemort ha pasado dos años por ahí. Y de Elijah, no nos olvidemos de él.

¿Qué os ha parecido? :)


	35. Ineficacia

¡Hola!

Hubiera actualizado antes, pero mi internet ha muerto y me veo obligada a mangar wifi de la facultad xD

Gracias a **Jandrovins**, **Ali M.D**, **Zeita** y **Druida** por sus reviews.

* * *

**II**

_**Ineficacia**_

o—o

La idea de James de pasar el primer día después de haber terminado su último año en Hogwarts con Elijah paseando por Londres se le olvida nada más levantarse.

Pese a que se ha despertado temprano, en cuanto sale de su dormitorio se da cuenta de que no ha sido el primero en salir de la cama. Escucha los pasos apresurados de sus padres en el salón. Frotándose los ojos y tratando de no pensar en el momento de pelearse con su pelo para no parecerse al abuelo Arthur cuando se le ocurrió investigar la instalación eléctrica de la casa, James baja las escaleras.

Sabe que algo no va bien en cuanto ve la expresión de su padre. Y sabe que se trata de algo grave cuando Ginny Potter intenta llevar el asunto como si James tuviera ocho años.

—¿Quieres desayunar, cielo?

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta James a su vez. Se gira hacia su padre, que recorre el salón de arriba abajo, lanzando miradas llenas de ansiedad a la chimenea—. Papá, ¿se os ha escapado alguien de Azkaban?—intenta que su voz tenga un tono ligero, pero no está seguro de conseguirlo.

—No—responde el hombre, sin mirar a su hijo. A James no le extrañaría que empezara a morderse las uñas—. Arielle Baudin ha desaparecido.

Si su padre le hubiera dicho que los Chudley Cannons van a quedar últimos en la liga, James hubiera estado igual de afectado.

—¿Y? Quiero decir, pobre de ella, pero ya aparecerá, ¿no?

Su padre suelta un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Desde cuándo no lees el periódico, James?—él se encoge de hombros, pese a que sabe que debería estar más atento a lo que ocurre en el mundo—. Desde que se sabe que la justicia francesa ampara a antiguos mortífagos, las relaciones entre su Ministerio y el nuestro son tirantes—explica con paciencia.

James asiente. Eso sí lo leyó, aunque fue poco después de Navidad. Al parecer, hay una especie de vacío legal –cuya naturaleza el joven no comprende mucho; no sabe a lo que dedicarse, pero tiene claro que Derecho Mágico no es una opción– en el que los mortífagos que huyeron tras la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort se amparan para no ser llevados de vuelta a Reino Unido y juzgados por sus crímenes. Al parecer, a nadie se le había ocurrido comprobarlo hasta que un grupo de periodistas lo investigaron, y desde entonces los Ministerios de Magia de Francia y Reino Unido han estado intentando negociar para que los mortífagos no se libren de su condena.

—Y supongo que… Baudin venía a hablar con Kingsley—conjetura James. Su padre asiente—. Ah, ya veo. Los franceses pensarán que le hemos hecho algo—frunce el ceño—. No le habéis hecho nada, ¿no?

—Claro que no—se exaspera Harry—. Sabemos que llegó ayer a Liverpool y que fue a visitar a una prima que vive a las afueras, pero no a partir de ahí se le pierde el rastro—suspira—. En fin, creo que Ron no va a avisarme por aquí. Voy al Ministerio.

Le da un beso a su esposa y se desaparece.

James se queda mirando el lugar del que se ha esfumado su padre, ligeramente preocupado.

o—o

Pese a que James no pensaba dejar que las malas noticias chafaran su día con Elijah, parece que su novio tiene problemas en casa y no puede quedar. Algo enfurruñado, el joven va al Refugio, esperando que Louis no haya quedado con Noah. Desde que empezaron a salir están de lo más acaramelados y él se siente un poco fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente, cuando llega, sus tíos le dicen que Louis está en la playa. Solo. James baja rápidamente y encuentra su ropa y una toalla junto a una roca, y no tarda en localizar la cabeza rubia de su primo sobresaliendo del agua. Ríe entre dientes. Louis debería haber nacido pez; adora bañarse. Tanto es así, que sus padres dicen que aprendió a nadar antes que a andar.

Sin embargo, su primo lo ve apenas unos minutos más tarde. Nada hacia la orilla y en cuanto sale coge la toalla y se envuelve en ella. Sacude la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, salpicando a James.

—Hola—lo saluda, sonriendo—. ¿No ibas a irte con tu novio?

—Tiene no sé qué en casa—responde James, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oye, ¿tú te has enterado de la diplomática que ha desaparecido? La que ha venido por el tema de los mortífagos.

Para su sorpresa, Louis asiente, y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Ayer llegó una carta de Francia, de mi tía Gabrielle—explica—. Al parecer, hay protestas. No quieren tener a los mortífagos viviendo ahí, pero el Ministerio no quiere buscarse problemas. Creo que…—frunce el ceño, repentinamente irritado—. _Comment ça se dit?_—James se encoge de hombros. Desde que era pequeño, Louis ha tenido problemas para conciliar el inglés y el francés. Pese a que con el paso de los años ha conseguido dejar de mezclar los idiomas, a veces se le olvida cómo se dice determinada palabra y se frustra—. Ah—sonríe tras unos segundos—. Sobornar. Según mi tía, los mortífagos se han encargado de que se haga la vista gorda.

James enarca una ceja. Pese a que a lo largo de su vida se han destapado varios casos de pagos y subvenciones con fundamentos moralmente discutibles, esas cosas siempre consiguen sorprenderlo.

Luego se pregunta hacia dónde va a llevar esa supuesta ineficacia del gobierno francés.


	36. Desviar la atención

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Druida**, **Wissh** y **Marice Nieve** por sus reviews.

* * *

**III**

_**Desviar la atención**_

o—o

Pese a que generalmente a James lo que pasa en el mundo le da más bien igual, hay algo en todo el asunto de los mortífagos exiliados en Francia que hace que se sienta atraído por el tema.

No le resulta difícil identificar el motivo. Se pregunta si el hecho de que justo ahora, dos años después de que Tom desapareciera de su mente, las noticias sobre los mortífagos hayan vuelto a aparecer en los periódicos tras mucho tiempo sin que nadie hablase de ellos –James ha estado investigando, y la última noticia de _El Profeta_ sobre ese colectivo data de cuando él tenía tres años– es una casualidad, y sabe que no.

Con el tiempo, James ha aprendido a ignorar el remordimiento. Sabe, mejor que nadie, que es culpa suya y de nadie más que Tom esté por ahí, pero hacer algo para distraerse suele ser un buen método para olvidarlo.

Y si no, las pociones nunca vienen mal. James, el único de los hijos del Elegido capaz de pasar horas echando ingredientes a un caldero y removiendo sin que los resultados sean desastrosos –de hecho, sabe que es más que bueno; el profesor Slughorn no se cansa de decir que ha heredado el talento de su abuela–, las prepara él mismo, y ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer experimentos y comprobar los diferentes efectos que puede tener la poción para dormir. Ha encontrado una variante de la receta que aprendió en Hogwarts que sólo causa una leve somnolencia, pero deja la mente casi completamente en blanco durante unas horas. Ésa es, sin duda, su favorita.

Quizá esté desarrollando algo de dependencia a la poción, piensa una tarde de verano, dos semanas después de que su padre le informara de la desaparición de Baudin. Está observando el caldero en que la está haciendo; le relaja el suave burbujeo del líquido. James frunce el ceño. En el último mes sólo la ha utilizado seis veces. No, no es para tanto.

Sin embargo, duda que a sus padres les haga gracia enterarse de lo mucho que le gusta experimentar con las pociones, de modo que cuando escucha abrirse la puerta de casa apaga el fuego y mete el mechero y el pequeño caldero en su armario, echándoles un hechizo desilusionador por si acaso.

Sale del dormitorio y descubre a Albus subiendo las escaleras. Su hermano parece contento por algo, aunque James no tiene ni idea del motivo. Quizá, piensa, haya estado con su novia.

—Hola, James—lo saluda cuando lo ve, sonriendo—. He convencido a mamá para que deje que Scor venga a pasar las vacaciones aquí.

James no se molesta en contener un resoplido de disgusto. No tiene nada en contra de los Slytherin ni los amigos de su hermano, pero Scorpius Malfoy no termina de caerle bien. No suele estar fastidiándolo, y su relación con él es mucho mejor que la de Louis con Elijah, pero prefiere tenerlo lejos. Y lejos de su hermana, también.

—Genial—no se molesta en fingir entusiasmo—. Oye, ¿sabes si…?

El resto de la pregunta queda ahogada por un estampido en el exterior de la casa. Los dos hermanos dan un respingo, pero antes de que puedan decir nada descubren a su padre abriendo la puerta y entrando a paso rápido. Parece agotado, y por un momento James recuerda lo cansado que parecía cuando estaban buscando la manera de expulsar a Tom de su mente. El símil hace que se estremezca.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?—inquiere Al.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre?

—En el callejón Diagon, comprando no sé qué que quiere Lily—responde James—. Papá…—empieza.

Harry lo mira, y por un momento James cree ver lástima en sus ojos.

—En Francia las cosas se están saliendo de madre—explica. Al frunce el ceño—. Cada vez la población está más enfadada porque el Ministerio no hace nada con los mortífagos exiliados… y el Ministerio dice que la culpa es nuestra.

James y Albus intercambian una mirada.

—Entonces, los mortífagos siguen campando a sus anchas—comenta el menor—. La política es un asco—sacude la cabeza—. Pero papá, ¿por qué eso es tan grave? Quiero decir, ya lo solucionarán, ¿no?—James asiente, mostrando su apoyo a su hermano. Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente.

—No son sólo los mortífagos. Ha desaparecido más gente, tanto en Francia como aquí.

James entorna los ojos.

—Eso significa que los franceses ya no pueden echaros las culpas, ¿verdad?

—Eso significa que hay gente en paradero desconocido—replica su padre, cansado—. Además, así es como empieza—agrega en voz baja, como para sí.

—Como empieza, ¿qué?

Su padre suspira.

—Una guerra, James.


End file.
